Eat You Alive
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Chase frowned and ran his fingers through his blond hair."I left my hat in the car." He said."Go get your hat." Chase opened his mouth to protest. "Go." Andie said firmly. Blood, Guts, Gore. Co-Written with Gweakles
1. Chapter 1

**Eat You Alive**

**Okay guys, this is me and Gweakles new story. We're co-writing cause we just felt like it and the idea came from a show we watched that had Briana Evigan in it. And it sorta came from watching Batman cause we both wanted to do some dark fiction. Um this has blood, guts and gore all through it and it will probably get worse as we progress neither me nor Gweakles are really sure how bad it will get but we just wanted to warn you guys. Um what else? We hope you guys like it cause we're really proud of it and it's taken us two days to do this cause we live so far away from each other and had to write it through email.**

**So basically, I don't wanna give anything away lol. Sorry but read it and review and we both hope you like it. Oh and what's in italics are flashback and then the little dashes just change the POV.**

**A/N-This one is named after "Eat You Alive" by….damn it I can't remember who it's by and I don't feel like looking….as Gweak, she knows.**

**Disclaimer-Neither of us own any of the Step Up 2 characters, it's probably good that we don't cause we'd be fighting over Rob lol. All we own is the plot…oh and Snow lol.**

"It's not gonna get me!" There was a flash of lightning and the sound of tennis shoes coming to a halt front of a door hastily. "It's not gonna get me!"

Small bloody hands gripped the brass handle to the dance studio and yanked it open with a panicked force. Kicking pieces of broken wood away from the door, the small brown haired girl stumbled into the dark studio. Closing the door behind her, she backed away from it slowly. Her chocolate eyes were wide with fear. She watched two deformed figures limp their way in front of the door, completely missing her, but then again she was probably just hidden by the darkness.

Andie's entire body was shaking. The tears that streamed down her dirt streaked cheeks were being ignored and her ripped and torn clothes were simply a small detail now.

The first of them to disappear was Cable; he'd gone to get his computer from the lab and never came back. Then, little by little, the crew just kind of started to disappear. They heard Fly let out a window shattering scream, but by the time they got to the library she was nowhere to be found. Well, not really. They did find her glasses on the floor with blood splattered on both lenses. And this was all before lunch time.

Andie had seen them take Moose. He'd not gone down without a fight though, but how exactly do you fight something you can't see? Missy was next; she'd been talking none stop since the power went out. And when she was finally silent, Andie knew she was gone.

Picking up a very long pole, Andie kicked at the rubble on the ground in frustration. She'd promised Moose that she'd keep Sophie safe, one minute the girl was standing next to her and then the next she wasn't. She hadn't even gotten the chance to scream.

Hitting at the wall with the pole, Andie turned and made a three sixty on her toes. Chase was an entirely different story. He'd disappeared early that morning and then came back acting weird. And he had dark circles around his eyes.

_--_

When Andie had asked him what was wrong the only thing Chase could tell her was that he didn't feel good. And he was telling the truth. He didn't know why, but after drinking that bottle of water he'd found in the back of his car, he just hadn't felt like himself that morning. His first class seemed a blur to him as he became excessively thirsty and tired. His entire body felt like lead and Chase could barely make it up the stairs to meet Andie at her locker before their second period.

She had suggested that he get something to eat once his stomach made some sort of noise. It was one of those involuntary noises your digestive system made when you least wanted to. But Chase didn't want to eat. He didn't feel like eating food, he felt sick. He tried to go to the bathroom, clean himself up, but it didn't work. And boy, did he look like shit.

_'__No wonder Andie was so worried_.' He mused to himself as he ran a finger over the purple circles under his eyelids. Those definitely weren't there when he got up this morning. What was making him so sick? He wasn't sure, but he had to go to class.

Narrowly avoiding anyone he knew in the hall, Chase got to class without anyone seeing him in his state. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he began to sweat profusely. He was starting to wonder if there was an article of clothing on him that wasn't soaked with sweat. But that was the least of his worries. His body shook involuntarily as if he had the chills the entire class period. Everyone's voices seemed to be skewed together and louder than normal. The oddest of his symptoms was that he was beginning to be able to smell everything in the room. From the distinction between one person to another, to everyone's own sweat. And by the time class was dismissed he felt an immense hunger captivate him. It wasn't a normal hunger, no, this wasn't healthy. It made his mouth salivate, yet he felt sick at the same time. What the hell was going on?

--

Hitting the wall with the pole, Andie let out a frustrated sigh. She couldn't do this, not without Chase by her side. She wasn't strong enough and she was just about ready to give up. Clenching the pole in her hand for a moment, Andie suddenly let it slip from between her fingers and she fell onto her knees with a thump.

Covering her face with her hands, Andie didn't even flinch when there was suddenly a loud boom and a drawn out scream. She didn't care anymore, she was done trying to save everyone. What was the point?

"Chase," She whimpered quietly. "Where are you?"

--

_Chase's hunger had driven him over the edge. It made him so sick he was sure he was going to die. The bell had long since rung, beginning the next class, but he couldn't go. His body quivered and his insides squeezed and yanked at him. _

_Falling to his knees in the empty hallway, Chase clenched his stomach tightly and moaned in pain. Sweat slithered down his forehead and into his eyes. The surge of pain subsided for a moment and he took this time to calm his breathing. Panting, he closed his eyes and tried to think of what to do. _

_Eat. His mind told him simply. Eat and the pain will go away._

_Chase steadied himself against the lockers, still unable to stand, and grunted. His breathing had become labored, his whole body moving as his lungs sucked air into them and released carbon dioxide. It almost hurt to breathe. He was starting to become afraid. Chase wasn't afraid of anything…other than losing Andie. _

_Andie. _

_He closed his eyes and practically whimpered in pain. He wished Andie was with him. Being scared wasn't an emotion Chase was accustomed to. No matter how much pain he was in, or how scared he was, he would feel safe and at ease if Andie was there._

_But she's not. Eat. His mind told him again. Or was it even his mind anymore? No. He was his mind. But it was like…that voice in your head that told you what was right and wrong. Your conscience? Instinct? _

_Eat. It told him again, sending a wave of pain through his body, nearly enough to make him scream. But Chase wouldn't scream. He panted and held his gut, trying to concentrate._

_"Alright." He breathed frantically, looking up from the ground to search around him._

_Where was the food? He needed to eat something. Right. Now. Chase's insides roared and he clenched his eyes shut again, a deep sound uttering out from his throat. The sound resembled a growl, much like the noise his stomach was making. He didn't see food anywhere! How was he supposed to eat?!_

_Again, the noise emitted itself from his throat and Chase glared angrily at the hallway. There had to be something. Where? Wait. What was that smell? It was different from the smells he had encountered earlier. This smell wasn't…human. _

_Chase felt a sudden burst of energy as he hauled himself to his feet. He practically scrambled down the hall to get to where the smell was coming from. Whatever the scent was, he knew it was food. It wasn't far. He merely had to dodge the doors of two other classrooms before he found himself inside the band room. It was empty of course, the musicians didn't have band until later on in the day. But none of that mattered to him. He finally found the food. _

_Biting his bottom lip and taking his air in calm gasps, Chase slowly closed the door behind him with his foot, locking it behind his back. He didn't hesitate in leaping across the room to land in front of his prey. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, the noise coming out as a half growl, half laugh. His food was simply waiting for him in this small metal container. Just sitting there. Waiting to be taken._

_Chase felt his body slowly calming as he unlatched the door to the cage. Excitement burned in his stomach that awaited its meal and he growled with delight, picking up the small, soft creature. How hilarious that the poor thing didn't even know that it was the prey and he the predator. He stroked the rabbit's white fur with his fingers, his grip on the animal becoming less gentle. He thought of how different the snow white fur would look once it was stained. But then again, Chase was never one to play with his food._

--

Letting out a long and tired sigh, Andie snatched up the pole and clambered to her feet. She highly doubted that Sarah and Charlie were still alive but she had to try and get home to find out. Andie had a strong feeling that she wasn't going to last very long out there but what the hell, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Walking quietly over to the window, Andie pressed her face up against the cool glass and looked out at the chaotic world below her. The city was in shambles, pieces of buildings, glass, and cars were all over the place. Not very many buildings were still standing and very few of them had any glass left in them. She could see dead bodies lying everywhere, some in the middle of the street, others on top of cars, and a few hanging out of windows across the street.

Every once in a while a deformed figure would limp itself across the street or into a burnt or destroyed building. Andie hadn't fully seen one up close, so she still didn't know what they were. They weren't human that was for sure but maybe, just maybe Andie could find one that still had its human mind. If these things even were human. Andie had considered the possibility of them being aliens but if that was the case where was their spaceship? If they were aliens, shouldn't there be a huge spaceship flying around in the sky?

Andie glanced up, no spaceship. Nothing except for a few clouds and the bright full moon. Andie frowned and glanced down at her broken watch. What time was it? The moon shouldn't have been out, should it? Scratching at her aching head, Andie turned around to face the dark and silent dance studio. She needed to get out of here, the darkness and silence was starting to get to her something terrible and her nerves were beginning to bunch together.

Holding on tightly to the pole, Andie began to move toward the door to the studio. But she stopped suddenly, getting the feeling she wasn't alone in the room. All this time and she was just now sensing that someone else or something else was in there. Turning around in circles to make sure it couldn't sneak up on her whatever it was, Andie held the pole like a baseball bat and flexed her fingers. She would knock its head off. Andie eventually stopped turning though when something small and furry made its way across her foot. She watched it with wide eyes before moving her foot and the rat scurried across the room and out of her sight. Andie's grip on the pole relaxed just a bit and she let out a sigh.

'_When did you get so paranoid?_' She asked herself in her head.

Andie stopped moving completely though when that sentence ran through her head, when exactly did she become so paranoid? Frowning at the thought, she closed her eyes to sink back into the answer of her own question.

_When Andie heard Chase pull up outside Sarah's she said goodbye quickly to her guardian and little brother before running to the door. She threw it open just as Chase raised his hand to knock, he sent her a charming smile and scooped her up into a tight hug._

_"Hey there Sunshine." He murmured in her hair. "Did you miss me?"_

_"Chase," Andie said holding back laughter. "We saw each other yesterday."_

_He shrugged but tilted her head up to kiss her very gently on the lips. Andie moved out of the door way and shut it behind her. Chase pent her between the door and himself and Andie melted against him. She ran her hands up his muscular arms to rest on his shoulders and she let him pull her close. Andie might have hated Mondays but if this was how she got to start each one off for the rest of her life then it just might become her favorite day of the week._

_"Chase," Andie muttered against his lips. "If we don't leave now we're gonna be late."_

_"And your point?" Chase asked resting his forehead against hers but nibbling at her lips._

_"Never said I had a point." Andie replied biting his bottom lip and taking it captive. "Just stating a fact."_

_Chase grinned as she sucked on his bottom lip. But just when he was getting into it, she released it and slipped around him. Chase rested his head against the closed door and began to mutter to himself._

_"Andie you little teasing wench!"_

_Andie's laughter made Chase smile and he knew that she heard him._

_"I'm not a wench thank you very much." She replied as he made his way over to his SUV. She opened the passenger door and climbed in._

_"Bet if I was Capitan Jack Sparrow you'd be a wench." He countered shutting the door. Andie waiting until he was in the car to answer._

_"Of course I would." She smiled. "I mean have you seen how sexy he is?"_

_Chase rolled his eyes and started up the car._

_"What is it with women and Johnny Depp?" He muttered._

_Andie giggled and turned on the radio. She searched for a station until she found one, then she leaned back into her car and sighed._

_"Tired already babe?" Chase asked taking her hand in his._

_"Yep, which sucks cause the day hasn't even started." Andie replied squeezing his hand. Chase squeezed back and turned into the parking lot at MSA._

_"Come on Sunshine," He said unbuckling his seat belt. "Let's get you to class."_

_Andie and Chase walked hand in hand into MSA. They only had about five minutes to get halfway across the school to Andie's first class._

_"I've gotta get my story out of our locker." She told him as she rummaged through her back. "Cause it isn't in here."_

_Nodding, Chase pulled her along and Andie let him. It was so crowded in the hallway that they couldn't walk side by side. When they got to the locker, Chase opened it because Andie still had trouble with them even though this was her second year there._

_"Ha!" Andie said in triumph when she saw her story sitting on the top self. "But how did it get up there?"_

_Chase smiled and Andie turned to look at him with a threatening glare. She wasn't tall enough to reach that self so that's where Chase kept his stuff so Andie could have most of the locker for herself._

_"Have you been reading my stories Collins?" She demanded._

_Chase registered the use of his surname and decided not to tease her, it wouldn't be good if he limped into his first period because Andie caused him bodily harm._

_"I couldn't resist baby." He said bending over slightly so he could nuzzle her neck. "Forgive me?"_

_Andie didn't answer at first, she closed her eyes and leaned against Chase. Letting him hold up while he kissed her neck and sucked on it._

_They had to separate though when the first bell rang to tell them they had two minutes to get to class. Chase sighed and ran his hands through his hair...wait, he what?_

_Andie waited with raised eyebrows as Chase suddenly frowned and ran his fingers through his thick blond hair once more._

_"What's wrong Boy Band?" She asked. "Find a worm?"_

_Chase gave her a fake chuckle before shaking his head._

_"I left my hat in the car." He said. "I gotta go get it after I walk you to class."_

_Shaking her head, Andie stood on her tip toes to kiss him._

_"Go get your hat." She told him softly. "I'll see you after first."_

_"But—." Andie cut him off by kissing him again._

_"Go." She said firmly._

_Smiling, Chase kissed her forehead before turning and running down the hall. It was a lot emptier now and he could do it with ease. However, when he went to turn the corner he skidded to a halt and turned to face her._

_"I love you!" He yelled grinning._

_Rolling her eyes, Andie cupped her hands around her mouth._

_"I love you too Boy Band."_

_--_

The darkness of the room meant nothing to him, he could see just fine. How? That was unexplainable, and irrelevant. All that mattered was that he heard her breathing, and he could smell her. Not only had her scent caught his nostrils, but her fear as well. It was radiating off of her like rays from the sun. But fear? What was she so frightened of? No matter, he would fix that.

Chase slowly made his way through the studio, making sure to crawl as quietly as possible. Andie's heart rate was beating exceedingly fast and he didn't want to startle her. But he was far to excited to see her. It'd taken him way to long to find her. All day long he had been searching the school, only to have her evade him somehow. So once he was sure they were merely feet away he rose to his legs and walked briskly to his beloved. She could not see him, he knew that for sure. Her eyes were not fixated in one place, but darted around and about.

In his haste to get to her, Chase accidentally walked across some broken glass. The shattering sound echoed through the studio, and he heard a gasp escape Andie's lips.

The sound thrilled him so much, he couldn't help the small growl that emitted from his throat. But Andie didn't seem to enjoy it as much as he had. She was aware he was in the room for sure. She'd waved it off the first time as being paranoid but now she was sure. She was looking for a way out now. How odd. Surely she would see differently when she saw it was him.

Standing to his full height, Chase began to close the rest of the gap in the studio between he and Andie. Her breathing became labored and he heard her reach for something in her pocket. Cocking his head to the side curiously, Chase stopped moving to try and hear what she was trying to do. Sure, it would have been just as easy to walk the few seven feet to get to her, but he was curious. And besides, everyone used their eyes for everything…how overrated.

_--_

Whatever it was, it was right in front of her. Andie was so scared that she couldn't move. She'd come all this way, just for it to end here. It wasn't fair and she didn't want to die. Andie couldn't see its face but somehow she knew. She knew that whatever was standing in front of her was the reason for all the death and destruction.

She knew.

Pulling out her phone, Andie flipped it open and pressed the number one button to speed dial. This would be the fifteenth time she'd called Chase since things started going down hill. He hadn't answered, not once, but it wouldn't hurt to try one last time. Or maybe leave him a voice mail telling him how much she loved him.

However, Andie's heart nearly stopped when, right in front of her, a bright light began to flash in mid air. The song Bounce by Timberland had begun to float around the silent room. Andie's eyes widened as her phone slipped from her fingers and hit the ground with a loud crack. She didn't even notice when pieces of it rolled away from the phone itself, she was too busy watching the flashing phone that was merely feet in front of her. It looked like it was inside a pocket.

Andie forced her eyes away from the phone to look up into the darkness. She searched everyone for any tiny sign of him, but she couldn't see any. So when she had no other option, she called out his name,

"Chase?"

**First chapters done! How did you guys like it? Gweak and I are really excited to know lol. So review and tell us!**

**A/N-This was a really crazy chapter lol.**

**Danyi and Gweaks**


	2. Disturbia

** Disturbia**

**Hey guys! Second chapter of our story. Um this one didn't take as long as the first one to get up. We hope you guys enjoy!**

**This whole chapter is a flashback just so you guys don't get confused. We decided that you guys needed some background information.**

**A/N-This one doesn't much violence in it….at least I don't think it does.**

**Disclaimer-This one is named after Rihanna's new song "Disturbia" which is a really good song and fits perfectly.**

_Maryland School of Arts October 24__th__ 10:34 am. One minute before Third period._

Andie wondered where exactly Chase had gone, he was supposed to meet her outside her second period class but he never showed up. Andie waited as long as she could until she was very close to being late. She had third Math with Cable and after poking her head in the room and seeing that Chase was no where to be found, Andie sat next to the computer nerd.

"Cable have you seen Chase?" She asked.

"Nope," Cable shook his head. "He wasn't waiting for you?"

Shaking her head, Andie let out a worried sigh.

"Don't worry Andie." Cable said patting her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine."

Andie nodded and took out her notebook, she wasn't so convinced that he was fine.

When Math was over, Cable and Andie headed out of the classroom. For some reason the hallways seemed more crowed than usual and Cable turned to Andie.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He asked.

Andie glanced around at all the people, hoping to see Chase's head. But when she didn't she gave Cable a small smile and nodded. He gave her a comforting smile and took hold of her wrist before pulling her through the crowded hallways. Andie knew he didn't take her hand because if Chase saw them then all hell would break loose. He had already told the guys of the crew that if he wasn't around they were to protect Andie but she was _his_ and no one elses.

When they reached her fourth period class, Andie smiled up at Cable.

"Thanks for walking me to class." She said.

"No problem." Cable shrugged. "If I see Chase, do you want me to text you?"

Andie nodded before turning and heading into the classroom. Cable made sure she was sitting in her seat before he turned and headed for the stairs. He'd left his computer up there on accident and he was going to need it for fourth period. He was half way up the stairs when the bell rang and he was deemed late. Sighing, Cable wrenched open the door to the computer lab and went inside.

It was dark in the room and Cable flipped the switch, but the lights didn't turn on. They didn't even flicker. Frowning, Cable shrugged it off he headed over to the table closet to the window but farthest from the door. His computer was sitting right where he left it.

Cable went to reach for it but stopped suddenly when he heard something behind him emit a low, threatening growl. Swallowing nervously, Cable slowly turned around to face the darkness. It had began to pour outside and was dark, not that the power being out in the room helped. But a stroke of lightning flashed and a figure was illuminated before him. Cable recognized him as Chase.

"Chase!" He began, "Man, we've been look-" But he stopped dead in his sentence.

After Chase had stepped closer and into the minimal light that shown through the window Cable was mortified. There was something horribly disturbing about his friend's clothes being soaked with blood. But Cable didn't move. He felt his body freeze in shook at the disturbing scene.

There was a muffled sound before the familiar noise of the intercom came on. It was Director Collins, and he sounded rather hasty.

_"Attention all students and teachers! The school is going into immediate lockdown for safety purposes. All teachers and students report to a classroom immediately! Please find a group and get to a safe spot. We have found-…There is something inside the school that is very dangerous. We don't know what it is, but we're working hard to gain control over the matter. Please remain calm and stay inside. Thank you."_

Cable felt his heart jump to his throat as Chase's dark eyes bore into him as he took a dangerous step closer.

"Where is Andie?" Chase asked in half a growl.

It shouldn't have been that hard to find her, he knew this school like the back of his hand. Yet, for some reason, everyone was in lockdown. He could smell panic throughout the school and it interfered with him pinpointing Andie's significant scent. It was becoming quite annoying. Not to mention, he'd only missed her leaving her last period by moments.

Cable found himself frozen to the ground. He was like a deer in the headlights, unable to speak, and unable to move.

Impatient, Chase threw himself at Cable, grabbing the boy's shirt collar roughly with both hands and hoisting him from the ground. Cable let out a yell, flailed and kicked, but it was no use. Chase was taller and much, much stronger. He growled, his eyes glowing dangerously as his bore his teeth.

"Where. Is. Andie?!" He demanded one last time.

Still no answer. Only the continuous attempt to get away and a shocked expression. Cable's breathing had became labored and Chase could hear his heart rate accelerate. He could smell his fear. So that was it, Cable was too scared to tell him.

With a snort, Chase shifted so that only one hand was gripping Cable, still suspending him in the air. With his free hand he snatched the other boy's wrist and brought it to his face. If he bit into his tendons he would kill him…but he wasn't hungry anymore. Besides his annoying scent of fear, Cable _was_ Chase's companion. Better put him to use. He made his decision quickly, and bit into the side of Cable's arm, taking care not to hit anything but flesh.

The boy yelled in pain, screamed, and kicked until Chase dropped him to the floor, not bothering to wipe his face that was now smeared in blood. Cable scooted away from Chase, holding his now crimson stained arm in agony as Chase walked dully to stand in front of him. He grinned down at his comrade, his now bloodstained teeth visible in the light. He had infected him with his saliva. Soon Cable would be like him, a member of his family. He could already see the other boy begin to sweat and breathe heavily.

Squatting down to be eye level with the other boy, Chase leaned over him.

"You're going to be very hungry soon. Eat. Fill your stomach, but then you are going to help me find Andie." He commanded with a growl.

Cable didn't get a chance to respond. Thunder boomed outside the building again. A flash of light illuminated the room for a brief moment until it was enveloped in darkness. When it stopped, Chase was gone.

--

Andie had been sitting in her art class when there was suddenly a flash of lightning and the power went out. Her hand instantly went for her pocket and she ripped out her cell phone. Pressing the number one speed dial, Andie held the phone up to her ear. The class was temporarily in chaos and the teacher didn't even notice Andie with her phone while she tried to calm her class.

Andie frowned when Chase didn't answer. This had never happened before, he always answered her call. No matter what he would answer. Hanging up her phone, Andie began to send texts out the crew asking if anyone had seen Chase.

"Miss West!"

Jumping, Andie's head snapped up to come face to face with Ms. Whistler. She was tapping her foot on the floor and glaring down at Andie.

"Yes?" Andie asked.

"You are aware are you not that cell phones are not allowed in class?" Ms. Whistler asked.

Andie nodded and Ms. Whistler held out her hand.

"Then you'll kindly hand that over and pick it up later today in the office."

Andie had opened her mouth to tell the teacher there was no way in hell she was getting her phone when suddenly Blake's voice was speaking over the intercom.

_"Attention all students and teachers! The school is going into immediate lockdown for safety purposes. All teachers and students report to a classroom immediately! Please find a group and get to a safe spot. We have found-…There is something inside the school that is very dangerous. We don't know what it is, but we're working hard to gain control over the matter. Please remain calm and stay inside. Thank you."_

Andie was on her feet before Blake finished speaking. And by the time he actually hung up the intercom she was at the door and wrenching it open. Sticking her head out into the hallway, Andie could see teachers pulling their doors closed.

"Miss West get back in here!" Ms. Whistler demanded.

Andie didn't reply, instead she bolted over the threshold and down the hall. She could hear Ms. Whistler hollering for her to come back but Andie didn't care. She needed to find Blake and ask him what was going on, more importantly ask him if he'd seen Chase.

She didn't know where Blake was but she'd find him sooner or later. Especially since the school was in lockdown. A couple of teachers asked Andie what exactly she was doing out in the halls but Andie didn't answer them. And she ran right past the band room when a familiar voice called her name.

"Andie!"

Skidding to a halt, Andie turned on her toes and saw Blake stick his head out of the band room.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Didn't I say for everyone to stay in a classroom?"

"Have you seen Chase?" Andie asked coming to stand right in front of him.

"No I haven't, not since this morning." Blake frowned. "I thought he was with you."

Andie shook her head.

"I haven't seen him since before first." She said. "And he's not answering his cell phone."

"Andie I'll find him." Blake glanced over his shoulder. "But you really need to get back to class, it's not safe for you to be out in the hallways by yourself."

Andie frowned and tried to look past Blake.

"What happened?" She asked. "I want to see."

Before Blake could protest, Andie had slipped under the arm he'd rested against the frame of the door. He turned around and nearly ran into her, she'd stopped so suddenly at the sight of things.

"Horrible isn't it?" He asked looking over the top of Andie's head.

The brown haired girl didn't answer, instead she raised her hand to cover her mouth. There was blood everywhere, on the floor and the walls. Andie glanced up at the ceiling and was slightly relieved to see that there was no blood there. However she could see a body, as Andie studied it more carefully her already widened eyes got three times bigger. She recognized that body, she would have recognized the face had it not been nearly completely ripped to pieces.

Despite the fact that a little voice in her head told her not to, Andie began to walk slowly over to the body. The teachers that were in the room watched her carefully and when Andie got so that she was only about a foot away she bent over slightly.

"Is that who I think it is?" She asked looking over her shoulder at Blake.

He shrugged with his arms over his chest, his face was pale and his hair matted. Andie was positive when they first found the body he must have tried to rip his hair out.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked.

Andie stood up straight and began to send texts out to the crew. After making sure each one had gotten the message, she closed her phone and looked at Blake.

"When did you find him?" She asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Blake replied. "Andie you really need to get back to class."

Andie ignored him and glanced around once more. But she paused when she noticed a metal cage that looked as if it'd been torn apart. Looking closer, Andie realized that there was blood stains on some of the bars.

"Blake." Andie said quietly turning to look at him. "Where's Snow?"

Blake closed his eyes and Andie looked around, she was just about to look back at her boyfriend's older brother when something caught her eye. It was small and fluff, not to mention pure white with a few drops of red on it.

Andie moved closer to the thing and just about screamed when she realized what exactly it was. It was a paw, a small white rabbit paw.

"Andie," Blake said suddenly.

She turned to face him and Blake glanced up at her from the paper he was looking at. Andie's chocolate eyes were brimming with tears and his expression softened. He walked over to her and put a brotherly arm around her. It was weird for Andie to cry over something like this, she would be the first to admit it. But something about that rabbit being killed by whatever wasn't sitting well with her and it upset her terribly.

"It'll be okay Andie." Blake said softly. "I swear it will."

"But what killed it?" She asked.

"We're not sure." Blake said. "Whatever it was it ate all of it except the paw."

"And Billy?" Andie muttered.

"Once more, we're not sure." Blake said. "But Andie I need your help."

Andie pulled back from Blake a little, putting a little space between them.

"With what?" She asked.

"Fly's not in class." Blake said. "She's the only one of your crew, do you know where she is?"

Andie whipped out her phone and pressed the number eight on her phone. Holding the phone to her ear, Andie bit her lip impatiently as it rang.

"Hey Andie," Fly said. "What's wrong?"

"Where are you?" Andie asked. "Blake says you're not in class."

"I'm in the library." Fly replied. "I always come here fourth period cause that class is too easy and I finish my work before everyone else."

Andie let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay well stay there." She said. "There's something…..dangerous in the school."

"What is it?" Fly asked nervously.

"That's just it we don't know." Andie said. "I'll send you a text when we do though."

The two girls hung up and Andie turned to look back at Blake.

"She's in the library." She told him. "She's fine."

--

When Fly hung up her phone, she put it back in her pocket and went back to the book she had sitting in her lap. Her back was to the rain splattered window and every once in a while a flash of lightning would give her some extra light. It was bad for your eyes they said to read in the dark. But Fly figured that she already had glasses so how much worse could it get?

The next flash of lightning was so bright that it made Fly look up. And when she did she saw a figure standing about six feet away from her. Right behind a book shelf. Frowning, Fly closed her book and stood up.

"Hello?" She called not moving. "Who's there?"

When the person stepped into the light, Fly let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

"It's just you Cable." She sat back down. "Did Chase sent you after me?"

Cable didn't answer and Fly frowned.

"What's up?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Andie?" Cable asked, his voice coming out in a deep growl.

Fly frowned,

"She's with Director Collins." She tilted her head. "Cable, are you okay. You don't sound to good."

Without answering, Cable turned and headed for the door. But Fly put her book on the table and ran after him.

"Cable!" She spun him around and a gasp escaped her lips. "W—why are you covered in blood?"

Looking down at his shirt, Cable shrugged.

"Chase said I needed to eat." He paused. "He was right."

Fly frowned, she reached out to place the back of her hand on his forehead when Cable suddenly grabbed hold of her wrist. He ran her wrist under his nose and Fly was positive she saw him shiver.

Then without a warning he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth that were now slightly sharp into her skin. Fly yanked her arm and blood squirted from her arm onto her glasses, she let out a hair raising shriek and snatched her glasses from her face. Cable ripped his mouth away from her arm and Fly stumbled back. She tumbled to the ground and held her arm, her glasses long forgotten. She couldn't see anything except Cable's outline. He was coming toward her and Fly scrambled back, ignoring the pain in her arm.

Cable squatted and titled his head to look at his friend.

"I'll tell you what Chase told me." He said quietly. "You'll be hungry, so eat and then help us look for Andie."

As he stood and headed for the door, Fly started to sweat and become very thirsty. And one of the last thoughts that crossed her mind was how Cable's back was slowly but surely coming into focus.

**So what did you guys think? It's two in the morning where I am and four in the morning where Gweaks is. So we're both about to crash. Review and tell us what you thought!**

**A/N-Chase killed the rabbit…..go Chase lol**

**Danyi and Gweaks**


	3. Hysteria

Andie forced her eyes away from the phone to look up into the darkness

**Hysteria**

**Hey guys, third chapter here! This is going pretty quickly much to me and Gweaks surprise. Um she had to work today and I just basically slept. That's why this is getting up so late…..well it's actually pretty early considering the times we usually post.**

**Anyway, this chapter is back to the present where the first chapter left off. Um, I gotta warn you that there's blood in this chapter. No violence but there is blood, some guts but not a lot of gore lol. I can't wait to til we get to the blood, guts and gore though, it'll be exciting!**

**A/N-This one is named after Muse's "Hysteria" which is a really good song**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if we did Gweak and I would probably fight over Robert Hoffman.**

Andie forced her eyes away from the phone to look up into the darkness. She searched everyone for any tiny sign of him, but she couldn't see any. So when she had no other option, she called out his name.

"Chase?"

Chase surged with happiness when she called his name and immediately closed the distance between them. Andie didn't even get time to see anything but a blur and the next thing she knew she was being embraced. Chase held her to him tightly, nuzzling the side of her face and purring affectionately. It felt so much better to have his other half with him, he'd missed her.

Andie wasn't too sure what had happened. One minute she was staring into the darkness and the next she was being pulled into a solid chest and arms were holding her closely. Her shirt for some reason was becoming wet and...was Chase _purring_ in her ear?  
Slowly, Andie brought her hands up and pushed against his chest. Normally, Chase would stop whatever he was doing and look her in the eye. But not this time, instead he pulled her closer and his purring grew louder. Andie frowned in confusion, Chase had never purred at her before. Removing her hand from his chest, Andie stopped moving completely when she caught a glimpse of her red fingers tips as she held them up behind his back.

He was covered in blood! Andie began to struggle against Chase but he wasn't letting go, this wasn't like him and Andie was beginning to panic. She hit at his back while doing the only other thing she could. She started screaming.

Chase lifted his head and took a step back as he held onto Andie's shoulders. Why was she hitting him? Why was she screaming? What had he done to displease her? He nearly whimpered as he frowned and blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. He could smell her fear again.

Taking a hand from her shoulder, he cupped her cheek gently.

"What is it?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

Andie stared at him. Was he serious

"What is it?" She repeated. "You're covered in blood Chase! It was you! You've been killing everyone and the crew! You're the monster!"

Andie saw what she thought was hurt flash in his eyes but she didn't care. It was him all along, and here she'd been worried about him. Thinking that he was the first of them to get killed. When in reality he was the one doing the killing. Andie took several steps away from him, was she next?

This time a small whimper did emit from his throat. She _was_ upset with him. He couldn't have that. He needed her, and he loved her. She completed him.

Holding out his hand, Chase took a step forward,

"I didn't kill everyone...just.." He stopped to think for a moment. He wanted to be perfectly honest with her, "Just the rabbit and Billy. I swear…..and I was just hungry!" He protested, taking another step towards her. And the crew? Oh. She meant their family.

There was no more space for Andie to back up to. Her back was touching the wall. Chase stepped closer to her again.

"The family is fine. I sent them looking for you...I guess they got hungry too." He admitted, looking down at her hurtfully. Hopefully she would understand.

"Chase," Andie said slowly. "What's happened to you?"

Andie brought her right hand up to cup his cheek and instantly Chase leaned into her touch. He acted just like her old Chase in some ways, he just didn't look like her Chase anymore. There was an animalistic character about him now, like he could rip Andie to pieces at any moment. But she kept getting the feeling that he was truly happy to see her. After all they hadn't ever been away from each other for this long since the beginning of their relationship.

Andie's eyebrows furrowed. What relationship? This was not Chase, even though he looked like him and talked like him and felt like, it wasn't the same Chase.

Chase purred again at her touch, happy she didn't seem angry with him anymore. He could still sense and see the uncertainty in her face and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked her confused.

What had happened to him? What was wrong with him? He seemed perfectly fine to himself. Yet Andie was still afraid of him and had claimed something to be wrong with him. The feeling unnerved him and made him uneasy. He was hers and she was his. He wasn't supposed to be making her feel like this.

"You're not the same Chase you were this morning." Andie replied, her thumb rubbing his cheek gently. "You look, different, wild like."

She watched him shiver and close his eyes...and purr again as her thumb pressed more firmly against his cheek.

Chase's eyes still had the dark circles around them. His mouth was covered in dried blood and his hair was slightly matted in places. His T-shirt was soaked in blood and when Andie looked closer she could see white pieces of hair littering it. She grimaced and looked back up him, why did he kill the rabbit and Billy? What had happened to him in that short time between first period and second?

"I'm sorry." He cooed as she continued to rub his cheek. His purr deepened. He could not help himself, her touch was nothing but bliss to him. He opened his eyes slightly, looking at her through the slits. She was still unsure and pondering something. He could smell her fear was gone, but she was still uneasy.

"What can I do to make it better?" Chase purred as he wrapped an arm snugly around her waist to pull her closer to him.

Andie tensed at first when he pulled her closer to him but after a moment or two she relaxed.

"I'm still debating that." She told him quietly.

Her eyes never left his face as he looked close to falling asleep just from her rubbing her cheek. Andie knew that her touch had always had an affect on him but it was never this big. And he kept purring, that was not normal. Chase might have growled at her when she did something he liked or something that felt good. But he never purred, he was too much of a tough guy for that. So something had changed him, but not to the point where he couldn't remember her.

Chase was perfectly content holding his love as she stroked his cheek. The only thing that remained a concern was her uneasiness. She was unsure, but she trusted him. That was good. He needed to continue to earn her trust. Inhaling her scent once more he shivered in delight, but realized something. Their scents were slightly different. Not the part that distinguished their person, but their….makeup. Andie was still different from he and their family. Perhaps that was why she was so confused. He could fix that.

Baring his teeth slightly, Chase grinned and looked down at Andie. He gently took her face in his hands, careful not to startle or harm her and touched his forehead to hers.

"Maybe this will help."He half murmured, half purred before leaning over and covering her mouth with his.

He didn't wait for Andie to comply before separating her lips with his tongue and running it along the inside of her mouth. Now that she had his saliva in her system, he was sure she would turn. It wouldn't be as quickly as it would have been if he had bitten her, but he did not want to risk her trust. Though he did wonder what her blood tasted like. Perhaps if he was good she would let him find out.

Andie didn't like the taste of blood in her mouth but she had not kissed Chase since that morning and she missed it. She closed her eyes after a few moments and began to kiss him back, letting him pull her even closer and forcing his tongue back in his mouth so she could run hers through his mouth.

When they broke for air, Andie swallowed and it felt like she'd swallowed fire. Her eyes teared up and she frowned up at Chase.

"What did you do?" She asked him.

At first Chase thought maybe Andie would push him away for kissing her, but she hadn't. He laughed inwardly. She truly was remarkable, and he loved her even more for it. But when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes he frowned. It wouldn't hurt her for much longer. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her, purring again.

"I kissed you." He told her simply, forcing back the grin that was forcing itself on his face. She would be just fine. Besides, she probably wouldn't even remember...

Andie was starting to sweat, her head was getting dizzy and her eyes were sliding in and out of focus. What exactly had he done to her?

Pushing herself away from him, Andie stumbled back and placed both hands on her knees. Her breath was coming out in pants and she felt like she was gonna be sick.

"What did you do?" She repeated.

Andie tried to glare at Chase but he was fuzzy and she couldn't make out his features anymore. He tried to move toward her but Andie back away, she lost her footing and tumbled backwards. Closing her eyes, Andie prepared to hit the ground hard. But when she suddenly jerked to a stop, she frowned. Opening one eye, she found herself looking up into Chase's unfocused face.

Chase frowned when Andie started losing control of herself, but remained calm. He kept her from falling and held her carefully in case she flailed from him again. With her in his arms, he squatted slowly to the ground so there would be no room to fall, just in case.

"Shh." He cooed to her as he stroked some stray hairs from her face and held her closer to him. "You're going to be fine, love, I promise. I'm here." He growled softly and stroked her cheek gently.

She would be hungry soon. It would probably be best if he hunted for her, she was still unstable. But he wouldn't leave her. So for now he would wait.

Andie felt as if she was burning up, but at the same time she could feel her body shivering. If she lived through this, whatever it was, Chase's ass was hers. She'd kill him for putting her through this pain.

Her head felt as if it was going to explode and her tummy felt like it was being ripped apart with a pencil. Andie groaned and clutched at Chase's blood soaked T-Shirt, she might have been planning on killing him later but right now she just wanted the pain to go away.

"C-Chase, it hurts!" She hissed squeezing her eyes closed and letting two tears slip from under her closed lids.

Chase frowned at her despair and thought for a moment. He could smell her anger. She was angry at him for putting her through pain. He thought about it for a moment, but decided it was best for her. After all, she had to be apart of the family or she'd die most likely. Not to mention she was _his_.

He took her hand and wrenched it away from his shirt, letting her squeeze his hand as hard as she'd like.

"You're probably hungry now...would you like me to hunt for you?" He asked slightly unsure. He'd been looking for her all day and was reluctant to leave her by herself. Maybe he wouldn't have to.

Hunt? Andie frowned, what exactly was he hunting for her? He was right though, she was starting to get hungry. It was a weird hungry though, one that she'd never felt before. It was like she wanted food but not normal food.

Opening her brown eyes, Andie looked up at Chase. She could see the concern on his face and...Andie frowned again. It was like she could smell his concern to.

"Chase," She whispered. "What's happening to me?"

Twisting his lips and narrowing his eyes, Chase pondered on what to tell her. He wasn't exactly sure, but he wanted to give her an answer, so he would explain the best way he could.

His lips slowly curled upwards, his white teeth reflecting in the small amount of light in the room. He bent over and nuzzled her cheek softly before whispering in her ear.

"You are becoming like me."

Andie groaned, she wasn't too sure she wanted to become like Chase. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. She wanted to, she wanted to be able to remember that he was the reason she felt so sick.

Andie had opened her mouth to tell him to reverse it when suddenly a growl erupted from her and she licked at his blood soaked T-Shirt. Her stomach growled again and Andie came to a conclusion.

She was hungry.

Chase laughed a throaty growl when he heard Andie growl in hunger and lick at the blood on his shirt.

"I told you..." He cooed, stroking her face. He could still smell her anger and confusion. But that would all be gone soon.

"There's no fighting it Andie." He told her simply.

Andie tired to tell him that she didn't want to become like him and she was going to find a way to fight it. But when she opened her mouth to do so, the only thing that came out was fierce growl.

Her stomach was telling her to eat, but there wasn't anything around. She needed something big, like maybe or person or lion. Something good.

"Chase," Andie growled. "I'm hungry!"

Chase couldn't help but chuckle at her, his face brimming with a grin. He growled softly back to her, "Alright love, give me a moment, I'll find you something."

Carefully, Chase set Andie to lie on the ground before standing on his feet. He closed his eyes and sniffed carefully for prey. There was none left in the school. The remaining humans had fled, and he wasn't sure where his family was. No matter, there was plenty of prey just outside...

Scaling the wall of the room easily, Chase pulled himself to perch on the window. His eyes scanned the outside until he found what he was looking for. He disappeared from the window only to reappear moments later. Leaping down from the sill gracefully, water squeaked beneath his sneakers from the rain that was outside. The smell of fresh blood flooded Andie's senses, and there was a thud from beside her as Chase dropped his kill for her to eat.

Andie looked over at the thing. She raised an eyebrow, a cat. He'd brought her a dead cat to eat. Sniffing, Andie forced herself to sit up. A cat that he'd only killed seconds ago. Andie was about to ask him was he crazy and did he really expect her to eat that when her stomach gave a loud growl and she found herself reaching for the tabby colored cat. His fur was still warm and Andie momentarily grimaced at the fact that she was about to eat this poor creature.

The thought had just finished forming in her mind when she brought the neck of the cat up to her mouth and sunk her teeth into it's flesh and fur. Andie ripped the flesh of its neck away from the cat and dropped it at her side before she smiled up at Chase wildly and began to eat.

Chase sat across from Andie and watched happily as she devoured the cat he'd brought her. Sure, he could have found a human, but from the intensity in Andie's voice, he figured she needed something quick and easy. He would show her how to get a human later...he was already skilled in that art.

He growled softly, content that she seemed pleased with him for bringing her food.

When there was nothing left of the cat, Andie looked down at herself in horror. Her t-shirt was covered in blood and she could feel some of it drying on her cheeks. The rusty taste of blood was all over her mouth and it filled her nostrils. She held up her hands and stared at her now crimson finger tips.

It was like she wanted to be mortified at the fact that she'd just eaten a cat but there was a voice in her head telling her that she was right to do so. Placing her hands back in her lap, Andie looked at Chase.

"What now?"

Chase snapped out of his trance of watching her and blinked as he took in what she said. What now? Well, he was no longer hungry, and he had his mate with him. What else did he need? Nothing really. The only thing that popped into his head was the whereabouts of his family. At thinking of them, a low growl escaped his throat and he glared at the ground. They had all left the area. He had not told them to do that.

He had told them to find Andie, in which they failed to do. They would be reprimanded in time, he thought clenching his fists, his knuckles popping threateningly.

"We find our family." He told her finally, standing to his feet.

Andie watched Chase get to his feet. He was angry, but not at her. Frowning, she clambered to her feet as well. She felt different but some how the same as well. It was like her body was changing but she was still Andie. Flexing her fingers, Andie listened to her finger crack loudly. She glanced at Chase who was glaring at the floor and clenching his fist tightly.

"Why are you angry?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Chase looked up at her and his demeanor softened. Smiling, he pulled her into a warm embrace and nuzzled her throat.

"No Andie, I'm not angry with you at all. I'm angry at the family because I asked them to find you and they failed. Not only that, but they left the premises...without seeing me about it none the less."

His eyes narrowed and he growled.

"We have to find them and see...why they chose to disobey me."

**Hope you guys like it. It was interesting writing this one cause it was done through emails but I think it turned out pretty well. Tell us what you think, review!**

**A/N-Gweak and I have come to the agreement that no dogs will be killed in this story, cats and rabbits and all kinds of other animals sure but no dogs lol**

**Gweaks and Danyi**


	4. Camisado

**London Beckons Songs About Money Written By Machines**

**Hey guys, more gory stuff coming your way lol. Gweaks and I are really proud of this story, it's the first time we've ever written anything together and since she's in Florida and I'm in Colorado that the whole reason the chapters are taking so long. We've gotta write it all through email. But we're so happy that you guys are liking it.**

**On another note, the ACDC got beat (not really) by the M&M crew. Hmm, I believe the awards were rigged like Chris Brown said and it showed when people in the audience started to boo. Hehe Adam saw it and he was laughing but everyone knows that ACDC totally kicked their asses.**

**Now this chapter is just coming from the top of our heads. Honestly, neither of us know where we want this story to go. We're just writing it for our own entertainment.**

**A/N-This is the longest title ever lol and it's a song by Panic At the Disco cause I love them lol.**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks nor I own Step Up 2, if we did……it'd be interesting lol.**

Andie thought about protesting to him practically dragging her from the room but she decided it was better to just let him. When they reached the doors out of the studio, Chase pulled them open but let Andie go first. She looked up and down the hallway, it had been so dark before that she couldn't see anything. However now, it was like it was day time. She could see every piece of glass or wood that littered the floor.

She felt Chase take her hand again and Andie followed him down the hallway toward the front door. A thought then crossed Andie's mind, looking up at Chase she frowned slightly.

"Where's Blake?"

Chase didn't stop walking after she'd asked him, but merely opened the front door of the building for her, and walked out after her. The rain was still pouring around them, and it was so dark outside it could have been night. He wasn't ignoring her though, only thinking. Finally he looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"Probably went to find a safe place for Brandy, as I would for you."

His eyes returned to the street. The reflection of the water glistening from the raindrops settled in his eyes. He growled lowly. It would be hard to find everyone with the water drowning out their scents. What an inconvenience.

Andie watched Chase growl at the street. She didn't understand why exactly he was so mad at the crew. Sure they had left without asking him but he should already know that Andie answered to no one. She had a feeling that might be a slight probably in the near future.

Looking up into the sky, Andie watched lightning streak across the sky. Chase no longer seemed to fear it, well on the outside he didn't. But Andie pretended like she didn't see his eyes flicker up to the sky nervously.

Before she could tell him that everything was alright, there was a loud boom and what sounded like a car alarm going off just around the corner. Andie looked back at Chase before turning and heading in that direction. She wanted to see what was going on. Chase walked after Andie, his eyes scanning the street as trotted closely behind.

"Be careful," He warned her with a low growl. He could smell something near. The rain made it hard to distinguish what it was exactly, but there was no reason not to be on guard. Especially since Andie was with him. She may have been turned, but no more than half an hour. Newly turns could be….hasty at times.

Andie gave Chase a sharp nod. She was always careful...usually. As she rounded the corner slowly, Andie stopped dead in her tracks. There was a car, it'd run into a light pole and the hood of it was on fire. A man was standing on the roof of the car, a bat in his hand and from what Andie could tell a crazed look in his eye. He was human, she was sure of it. But it what was between the car and the pole was what caught Andie's attention. It was a boy, he use to be in Andie's art class. He must have been turned because his shirt was soaked in blood and it covered his mouth. He was dead now though, Andie knew so. She didn't want to feel sad about it but she did. That boy could have been part of her family, one of the crew could have turned him. Looking back over her shoulder, Andie tried not to let her face fall.

"Why'd he kill him?" She asked. "Who was he hurting?"

Chase stepped protectively in front of Andie and surveyed the scene. He growled softly before pulling Andie alongside him to round the other side of the building.

"I don't know," He told her truthfully, but he wanted to get her away. The death was upsetting her and the human was dangerous with that weapon...well...only potentially.

Once they were in the deserted parking lot he took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him.

"We need to hide until we can find the family again. Where do you want to go?"

At first Andie didn't answer him. She didn't know why but that boy's death was really making her both angry and sad. But when Chase placed a hand on her shoulder, Andie looked up at him and shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She said quietly.

Andie wanted to go somewhere safe, obviously but she wasn't too sure whether or not there was anywhere else that was safe. However, the more she thought about it the more she wanted to see whether or not Sarah and Charlie were still alive.

"Sarah's house." She told him. "I want to go to Sarah's, see if she's still alive."

Andie paused, another person coming into her head. She looked up at Chase with wide eyes before turning on her heels and running down the street. She heard Chase yell at her, asking her where she was going.

"I gotta find Tyler!" She yelled back.

Chase growled and sped off in Andie's direction, catching up with her easily after a short while. Once he was in step with her he glared at her from the side.

"You know you don't always have to run off and leave me standing like an idiot." He said annoyed. "I'm going wherever you go anyways, you can just tell me."

"Oh shut up." Andie muttered as they rounded the corner that lead them into her old neighborhood.

She knew Chase meant well but she could look after herself. Besides what exactly was out there that would try and hurt her? Andie had just finished that thought when a gun shot rang through the air. Both she and Chase skidded to a stop and turned around. The guy who'd been standing on the roof of the burning car was after them.

Andie frowned,

"Where the hell did he get a gun from?"

Chase glared at the man before turning to Andie.

"Oh, so now I'm useful for answers?" He snapped. "Why don't you tell me, you seem to know what you're doing." He mocked before running in the direction of the man with the gun.

He hadn't faced a human with a gun yet, but there was no doubt in his mind that whatever the gun was, it would not silence him. At least, that's what his instinct told him. More gunshots rang through the air as the man with the gun stopped once Chase darted in his direction. Another shot rang through the air, but Chase skidded in his tracks and choked. Looking down, he saw one of the shots had ended up in his chest. He hissed and continued towards the man, not bothering to dodge the other shots the man was loading into the air. When he was just feet away from the shooter, he leapt into the air and pounced on him. The man was able to fire another shot and Chase let out a chilling growl in pain before driving his hand into the man's chest. The man screamed in pain as he felt Chase rip open his torso and defile his insides.

Andie raised an eyebrow at Chase, she watched him sped away from her in confusion. Who did he think he was snapping it? It wasn't her fault him being turned affected his hormones or whatever, he'd better cool it down though. When he returned to her side after ripping the mans chest out, she cocked her hip and placed a hand on it.

"Why are you so touchy all the sudden?"

Chase snorted and spit the blood that risen in his mouth to the side before hissing at the bullet wounds in his chest. He was fine, but they stung and irritated him. He hoped they would be gone soon. Wiping his mouth, he looked back up at Andie.

"I could ask you the same thing." He muttered along with something else incoherent as he wiped the caked blood off his hands and on his pants. He didn't take lightly to her telling him to shut up, especially since he was just concerned about her. Excuse him.

"What was that?" Andie glared at him. "I swear Chase you're getting on my nerves."

Before he had time to answer, Andie turned on her heels and began to walk down the street again. She was fuming, it was obvious but she really didn't want to get into a fight with Chase. She hadn't meant to tell him to shut up or anything, it was just that she didn't think she'd ever been this scared before and to top it off she was worried about Tyler and everyone else. Not to mention Chase had turned her into something like him without even asking her.

Growling, Chase briskly caught up next to her.

"Why are you so mad at me?"

The anger he could smell was radiating off her so badly that it stung his nostrils, and his heart. What had he done? He thought he was doing what he was supposed to.

Andie sighed and ran her hands roughly over her face. She grimaced at the sticky feel of blood on her chin and cheeks. Her steps slowed and after about five she stopped completely. Turning to look up at Chase, she shrugged.

"I'm not mad at you." She paused. "Well….not really…it's just…"

Andie ran her hand through her hair before blowing air impatiently through her nose. It'd been hard for her to talk about her feeling before. But now it was even harder.

"What?" He asked as gently as he could, trying to be patient with her.

Chase didn't understand why things were so difficult for her, or why she was being the way she was. He couldn't help but think it was his fault. It was the first thing his instincts pointed him to.

Andie stared up at him, she wanted to tell him. She really did but it was like, her pride wouldn't let her. It wasn't like Chase would think any less of her, she just felt ashamed of telling him.

But he seemed worried about her and when he opened his mouth to press her even further she snapped at him.

"I'm scared alright!" She yelled. "I'm so fucking scared that everyone I love is dead!"

Turning on her heels again, Andie stormed away from Chase, her hands wiping furiously at her eyes.

Andie's sudden emotional outburst both shocked and scared Chase. He was shocked she was thinking afraid, it just wasn't like her. And he was scared she was still mad with him. He pondered her words, trying to make sense of them. _I'm so fucking scared that everyone I love is dead!_

He wasn't dead. Did she not love him? What was left of the human mind inside of Chase tried to argue him into talking to her about it. Catching up with her _again_, Chase frowned when he noticed the liquid in the corner of her eyes. He took hold of her elbow firmly. Not hard, but enough to make her stop. Upon doing so he took her chin and lifted her face to study her more carefully. Why was she….leaking? She was…..crying.

Chase's eyes softened and he let go of her.

"If you want….I will go and find Sarah and Charlie while you look for Tyler."

Andie bit her lip in consideration. She wanted to find Sarah and Charlie as much as she did Tyler, but she did not want to leave Chase's side either. She felt safe when she was with him and only when she was with him.  
Glancing up the street, Andie could see Tyler's house and there was a light on in it. Which had to be a good sign.

"Okay," She said quietly. "But promise me you'll come back for me with Sarah and Charlie alive."

If Chase were still a human he would have told her he couldn't promise her that. How was he supposed to know if Sarah and Charlie were still alive? But Chase wasn't a human any longer. At least, not in the mental sense. Instinctually, Chase would do anything asked him to do, no matter what.

Giving her a quick nod, he replied, "I promise." Before turning and taking off in the opposite direction.

It was completely against his thoughts, and wants, to leave her by herself. But Andie had made it clear that she didn't want his protecting. At the moment all she cared about was finding Sarah, Charlie, and Tyler safely. And if that was what she wanted, that was what he was going to do.

Andie watched Chase run down the middle of the street smiling slightly. She had faith in him, he would bring Sarah and Charlie back alive to her. Andie looked up in the sky as another bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, when was it going to stop all the damn rain?

Sighing to herself, Andie turned back towards Tyler house and began to run in that direction. It didn't take her as long to get there as she thought it would and before she knew it. She was standing on the porch. Andie sniffed, but couldn't smell anything do to the rain. Growling slightly, Andie scolded herself for not thinking logically. All she had to do, was knock on the door. Andie's knuckles rapped on the door three times loudly, she could hear movement inside and she tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.

When the door finally did open, Andie was met with the end of a shotgun. She raised an eyebrow and peeked down the barrel, wondering if she could see the bullet.

"You gonna shoot me Ty?" She asked pulling her head back and looking up at her brother.

"Andie?" Tyler's hand shot out of the house and pulled her inside. "What are you doing here?"

Andie squinted in the brightness of the light in the corner before giving her eyes a few moments to adjust. She looked around the room to find, Nora, Mac, Miles and Lucy all staring up at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Andie asked.

"Andie," Nora said slowly. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Andie looked down at herself and let out a tired sigh.

"Is it really necessary for me to go into details right now?" She asked.

"Not if you don't want to little one." Tyler said before the others could say anything. "Where's Chase and the crew?"

Andie turned to look at him.

"Chase went to go get Sarah and Charlie while the family is…." Andie trialed off. "Neither Chase or I are really sure."

"The family?" Lucy asked. "Since when have you guys started calling each other that?"

"Um, I don't know." Andie lied. "Hey Nora, do you got some clothes I can borrow?"

Nora nodded and stood up. She offered her hand to Andie and the street dancer took hold of it tightly. When they got upstairs and into Nora's room, she closed the door and locked it.

"You're one of them." She said.

Andie froze and turned to look at Nora.

"What?" She asked, hoping she hadn't heard her right.

"Don't play with me Andie," Nora said. "You're one of the creatures."

"How can you tell?" Andie asked.

"Well for starters, you're covered in blood." Nora said. "And you've got dark circles under your eyes. Not to mention you've got this new wild look in your eyes."

Andie scratched the back of her head.

"But you're different from them." Nora said sitting on her bed. "I know, I had an encounter with one earlier."

"What happened?" Andie asked taking a seat as well.

"I was trying to get here," Nora said. "To Tyler, and they attacked my car."

"How many of them?"

"Four," Nora said. "Two girls and two boys, they looked to be about your age. I tried to talk to them, but they said I was just food to eat."

Andie nodded.

"They were hungry." She said. "They must have just gotten turned."

Nora shrugged,

"Back to you though, you just seem different." She paused. "It seems like you actually have a human mind."

Andie nodded slowly. She could still remember the pain that she'd been through in the process of turning, she remember the morning and the afternoon. Where as Chase didn't seem to remember anything.

"Nora," Andie said quietly. "Can I take a shower and change now?"

Nora nodded and stood up to get Andie something to wear.

"You do know though that I don't have any baggy clothes though right?" She asked.

Andie nodded,

"Right now Nora, I don't really care." She pulled at her sticky t-shirt. "I just wanna get out of this."

Nora handed Andie some clothes and underwear and Andie headed for the bathroom.

"Andie." Nora said quietly, when she turned Nora bit her lip. "Can I tell them?"

Shrugging, Andie pulled out her ponytail.

"If you like." She said. "It doesn't really matter to me."

Nora nodded and watched the girl disappear into the bathroom. When she heard the water start, Nora traveled back downstairs.

Andie was quick as she washed the blood from her body, she didn't want to stay in the shower too long so she could be downstairs to meet Chase. She washed her hair and made sure that all traces of the icky rust tasting was gone before she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel. She pulled on the jeans and t-shirt that Nora had given her before combing her hair back into a ponytail and going downstairs to wait for Chase.

She was halfway down the stairs when the lights began to flicker, they switched on and off about four times before the whole house just completely went out. Andie was just about to step off the last step when there was a very loud scream and the bang of Tyler's shotgun. Andie let her shoulder sag as she just about slipped off the last step,

"And everything had been going so nicely."

**Right that's the end of this chapter. We hope you guys liked it. Review and tell us what cha think.**

**A/N-Chase and Andie's slight argument makes me laugh lol.**

**Danyi and Gweaks.**


	5. Voices

Voices

** Voices**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on here and at the moment, Gweaks is at work. Well when this gets posted she'll be home but anyways we're both still excited about this story even though we're into it now. Um all this stuff is just coming off the top of our heads, we didn't plan anything out and it's been really interesting writing this.**

**Um, this chapter we find out who got shot and a whole bunch of other stuff. Hehe sorry I can't tell you more but Gweak wouldn't like it and it doesn't help we're not sure what's gonna happen lol.**

**A/N-This one is named "Voices" after the song by Disturbed.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2, if either me or Gweak owned it, that'd be kinda bad seeing as how we're so keen on putting blood, guts and gore into things lol**

It didn't take long for Chase to get to Andie's house, he knew the way like the back of his hand. And it didn't matter that he didn't have a car either.

The storm had passed over now, but the darkness of night had blanketed over the sky. The air was still plagued by the rain's moisture, aggravating Chase's senses. If he could smell normally he would have been able to tell if Charlie and Sarah were alive just by being outside of the house. But it had to be much more complicated of course.

Perching himself at the door step, Chase sat and waited, listening for any sign of life. The house was deathly quiet. He would have to inspect it. Standing to his full height, Chase reached out to grasp the doorknob and try to open the door, only to find it locked. He growled in frustration. Taking the handle more firmly in his grip, he used all the force he could muster and shoved the door clear from its hinges. He snorted and let the door fall to the side as he stepped over the doorframe.

The house remained dark and quiet, but Chase could have sworn he heard movement from upstairs. Crouching lowly to the ground he began to descend the stairs carefully. He made it to the top without making a sound and sniffed. Sarah and Charlie were there, in Sarah's room. And they were alive.

Smiling in a sense of accomplishment, Chase stood to his feet and approached the room.

"Sarah! Charlie!" He called to them.

There was a small shuffle in the room in front of him, until he heard the doorknob being grasped. He watched as the door slowly creaked to a sliver, and then opened fully. Sarah gazed up at Chase in shock and disbelieve. Chase felt his stomach summersault at the sudden rush of human scents and grunted. He hadn't eaten in hours. This wasn't good.

"Chase!" Sarah threw her arms around him before standing back and staring at him.

Chase held back a growl and tried his best to hold his breath. He couldn't eat Sarah or Charlie. They, in a sense, were part of his family. Not to mention Andie would kill him.

"Where is Andie? Is she alright?"

"Andie's fine. She went to go find Tyler and sent me to find you and Charlie."

Immediately Sarah's expression changed.

"Why would you let her go off on her own Chase? I know Andie is hardheaded, but I expected you'd be smart enough not to let her out of your sight, especially with those things running about the town!"

This made Chase growl and glare down at Sarah.

"I didn't _want_ to leave Andie. She's upset right now so I just did what she wanted. Besides, none of those _things_ that you're talking about are going to even consider touching Andie."

At hearing the tone in Chase's voice change Sarah frowned and studied him carefully.

"Are you feeling alright Chase?"

He grumbled and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"No, actually, I'm not feeling well at all. We should get moving. Andie is probably waiting for us at Tyler's."

Sarah seemed hesitant. "Chase…I want to get to Andie, but I don't think it's safe for us to go out there."

Chase was beginning to get impatient, but he tried to be calm, for both Sarah's sake and his own.

"Sarah, I won't let anything happen to you or your little one. I will guard you both with my life, as I would Andie. I promised her I'd get you both to her alive. I have every intention of keeping my promise, no matter what."

The way Chase spoke sent a shiver down the older woman's spine. It was hard to see the young man towering over her in the darkness, but she could just barely make out his eyes and his face. It seemed shaded, perhaps from the hard day and darkness. But it was the way he spoke…it was…odd. Yet at the same time, she felt reassured. She wanted to get to Andie, and if she was with Tyler it was definitely safer in numbers.

Sarah nodded to Chase before disappearing back into her room, returning with Charlie and a small bag over her shoulder. Charlie immediately went forward and embraced Chase's leg, smiling up at him.

"I'm glad you're ok Chase."

Chase, although hungry, couldn't help but smile down at the small child.

"Thank you." He cooed. Charlie was a human, but he was Andie's adoptive sibling. So, in a way, they were connected.

He looked back up into Sarah's eyes,

"Stay by me." He told her, and then looked down at Charlie.

They both nodded to him and Sarah took Charlie's hand in her own as Chase led them down the stairs. The two humans heeded Chase's words and stayed close behind him. Not only could he hear them, but he could feel their body heat against his own. He gave a quick scan of the outside before motioning for the other two to follow him.

Chase stopped at the driveway and grunted. He just realized that he wouldn't be able to run with Sarah and Charlie in tow. Just when he thought he would explode with frustration he heard Sarah call him from behind.

"Chase? Don't you think we should take the car?"

He turned around to find Sarah and Charlie already inside the vehicle, obviously anxious to get away. Oh yeah…a car. Funny, how humans relied so greatly on their machines. But it would definitely beat walking.

Getting into the passenger's side, he noticed Sarah watching him carefully. After she locked the door she sat back in her seat.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You know your eyes look- Why are you covered in blood!?" The last part turning into a shriek.

She must have just noticed because of the darkness of the house. The lighting from inside of the car revealed Chase's bloodstained clothes and the caked blood on his hands and face. Sarah sank back in shock. He could smell the fear polluting the car. It didn't help Chase's hunger either, only egging him on more.

"I….Andie and I were attacked once we left the school." He managed, trying not to give her eye contact.

And it was true. They were attacked. Chase however, found it was odd that Sarah hadn't distinguished that he was not like her. Perhaps she hadn't seen a creature up close.

"Oh, are you alright Chase?" Sarah asked, now concerned instead of afraid.

Chase clutched at his stomach, fearful of a painful spasm.

"Actually, I'm not….ugh…we need to get to Tyler's house."

He rolled over onto his side and moaned in pain. How could he not try and hunt before coming to get Sarah and Charlie? What an idiot. Now he was risking their lives in his starvation. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He only hoped Sarah was a fast driver, and that Tyler's house was close by.

Sarah had hesitantly started the car and backed out of the driveway. Chase's condition concerned her, and she watched him nervously as he moaned in the seat beside her. She would certainly do her best to get to Tyler's as soon as possible. It was a good thing he lived about five minutes away. Sarah drove faster than normal because she wasn't sure about those…creatures, and because of Chase's condition.

Chase did his best on the drive there to remain quiet as not to scare the humans in the car. He kept his body facing away from them and their scents, keeping his eyes shut tight. He was sure Sarah heard his stomach a couple of times, but she had dismissed it. Probably because she was anxious to get to the other house and Chase was grateful for that. Though he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control himself. His hunger was slowly taking over his body, and his mind.

"We're here." Came Sarah's gentle voice as the car stopped and the engine turned off.

Chase didn't waste any time getting out of the vehicle. He made sure to keep a distance from Charlie and Sarah as they exited, but he stayed close enough just in case. Sarah stopped at the front door, and turned around to look at the young man. He was halfway turned away from her, gripping his gut. He kept his face down, his features undistinguishable.

"We'll get you help Chase." She told him quickly before rapping on the door.

He merely grunted in response and clutched at his stomach, fighting the temptation of killing both Sarah and Charlie to feed himself. Where else was he supposed to get food? He couldn't smell anything closer than that…_the house. That house is full of humans._ No. He couldn't eat those humans. They were Andie's humans. _You need to eat. There are no other humans around…_

Sarah just about jumped out of her skin when Tyler answered the front door with a shotgun. It was quickly removed once he saw Charlie and Sarah.

"Get inside, quickly."

No sooner had Sarah shooed Charlie in through the doorframe did she feel Tyler pull her in and yell,

"Watch out!"

A gun shot rang through the air along with a loud scream. Chase hissed and dropped to his knees, covering the large hole in his torso. Blood sizzled through his fingers and he whimpered in pain. The other inhabitants of the house quickly ran behind Sarah and she looked at Tyler incredulously.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get back!" Tyler shouted, closing the screen door behind him and approaching Chase with the gun in his hand. "He's one of them!"

Chase glared up at Tyler and hissed. That was the third time he'd been shot today. If that stupid human shot him one more time, he would rip his limbs apart.

When Andie got into the living room, she raised an eyebrow. Tyler was standing just outside the screen door with his shotgun pointed at someone. She looked around the room, Nora had thrown open the curtains so she, Miles, and Lucy could all look out of them. Charlie and Sarah were standing inside the house behind Tyler and the screen door. Andie did a double take when she saw Sarah and Charlie. If they were here then where was Chase?

Realization dawned over Andie and she was out the screen door and at Tyler's side in a moment, pushing him out of the way. Sure enough, Chase was on his knees a couple of feet from the porch, blood oozing from between his fingers which were pressed against his torso.

"Tyler!" Andie yelled. "You shot Chase!"

"Get back Andie!" Tyler exclaimed throwing out his arms to stop her from moving forward. "He's a creature!"

"And?" Andie demanded shoving his arm out from in front of her.

She dropped to her knees in front of Chase. She didn't want to move his hands from the wound because he was clearly trying to stop the bleeding, but she also wanted to see the damage.

"Come on Boy Band." Andie said taking hold of his arms firmly. "Let's get you inside."

Chase was about to protest entering the house, that wouldn't be a good idea. He was so hungry at this point he couldn't see straight. Those damned bullet wounds weren't helping either.

"What?" Tyler demanded. "No he can't come in here!"

Andie pulled Chase to his feet, trying hard not to cry when he yelled out in pain. She slung one of his arms over her shoulders and let him lean against her heavily.

"Tyler," Andie growled when he moved to stop them from going inside. "Get out of my way!"

Andie didn't know her voice could get that threatening. She didn't know _how_ it did either, but she was glad that Tyler moved out her way and Sarah opened the screen for her. The two teenagers stumbled over to the couch and just about fell onto it. Andie watched Chase's face screw up in pain as she helped him lay on his back.

"Chase, I—I don't know what to do!" Andie whispered frantically.

A bloody hand cupped Andie's cheek, she did even think about jerking away because of the blood.

"Calm down." Chase rasped, his voice coming out with a slight wheeze.

He coughed and Andie was positive she saw blood on his tongue, his own blood.

"Calm down?" Andie demanded. "How am I supposed to calm down when you're bleeding all over the place and wheezing like a god damn whistle?!"

Andie glared at Chase when a smile flickered over his face. This was not a laughing matter.

"I just need to eat." He told her quietly. "I need food."

Nodding, Andie jumped to her feet. She didn't want to leave him here, especially since Tyler had just shot him. Running her fingers through her hair in thought, Andie looked down at Chase. He had closed his eyes and if she hadn't of been able to hear him breathing, Andie might have panicked.

"Nora," Andie said quietly. "Can I trust you?"

Nora frowned but nodded.

"Chase is safe, really, he won't hurt any of you but I've gotta leave and go get him some food." When they all opened their mouths to protest Andie hissed,

"_No! Listen to me!_"

Each of them fell silent and Tyler's jaw dropped.

"If I don't get him something to eat soon he will die, but Nora I need you to promise me that you'll keep him safe." Andie said.

"I promise." Nora said at once.

Andie gave her a nod of thanks before moving past Tyler and going back out the front door. She stood on the steps of the porch and surveyed the area carefully. There had to be something he could eat that was easy to catch.

A familiar scent caught in Andie's nose, one that she'd smelled not an hour ago. But where was it? Jumping from the porch, Andie crouched down low to the ground. Her eyes flickered here and there, and her nose twitched every few seconds. Then when she was just about to stand up straight she saw it, another cat.

It was darting toward Sarah's car, probably to hide under it. Andie let out an inhuman growl and shot after the animal. She didn't know how exactly she caught it but she did. However, in the process of diving after the cat, Andie's head collided with the side of Sarah's cat. There was now a giant dent in the door.

Rubbing her head and ignoring the cat that was scratching the hell out of her hand, Andie glared at the car.

"Should've gotten the hell out of the way." She muttered under her breath.

Andie hissed slightly when the multicolored cat sunk its sharp teeth into her hand. With a flick of her wrist and a slight squeeze, Andie snapped the cats' neck and sighed in relief when it went limp in her hand.

Walking up to the screen door, Andie stopped short. She didn't want Charlie to see Chase feeding; it could traumatize the poor boy. So, going over to the window, Andie tapped on the glass and motioned for Mac and Miles to meet her at the door.

"What's up Andie?" Mac asked.

"Can you guys do me a favor?" She asked. "Take Chase up to the spare bedroom please."

They both frowned.

"Why?"

Andie held up the dead cat,

"Because I don't want Charlie to see this." She replied. "So will you help me?"

They both nodded and Andie backed off the porch. She scaled the wall, trying to find how out how she was going to get up to the second floor. Andie looked down at the cat, she wasn't too sure if she could climb the wall with one hand and she wasn't too keen on putting the animal in her mouth. Even if she did eat one earlier.

Muttering under her breath, Andie slung the furry body over her shoulder and gripped at the vines that covered the wall. As she climbed she refused to look down and thankfully either Mac or Miles had opened the window for her.

"Andie he's not looking too good." Miles said stepped back from the bed.

Andie hurried over to the bed and climbed onto it, sitting on her knees she put the cat in Chase's hands.

"Chase, baby I've got food." She said gently.

Mac and Miles had left the room when Chase's eyes snapped open and he gave a fierce growl. Andie wasn't for watching him eat the animal and she quietly climbed off the bed. She looked down at herself, slightly relieved to see that she didn't have any blood on her. Other than her cheek, but that could easily be washed off.

In no time at all, Chase disposed of the cat and was licking his fingers of the remains. He sighed contently and wiped his face. Frowning, he felt disgusted with himself for becoming so weak. How ridiculous.

All the same, he was happy to be back with Andie. He looked at her from over on the bed and smiled.

"Thank you." He told her in a soft growl.

Andie stopped moving to look at Chase. She stared at him for a moment before nodding a silent 'you're welcome'. She considered not talking to him, but they needed to talk. They had so much to talk about. Not to mention they'd basically had an argument that didn't get resolved.  
But first, Chase needed to get cleaned up. Andie knew that Tyler and everyone else would be up soon so there was no time for a shower. Going into the bathroom that connected to the room, Andie wet a wash cloth with warm water before heading back into the room. She pulled Chase into a sitting position and was surprised that he let her.

"Arms up Boy Band." She said quietly. "Don't argue just do it."

To Andie's surprise he crossed his arms over his chest and pulled his shirt over his head. She sucked in a breath as she gazed at his bloody chest, the first two bullet wounds were gone but the third one was still healing.

"We've gotta talk." Andie said as she began to gently rub the rag across his chest, trying to clean away the dried and caked blood.

"What about?" He asked softly as he closed his eyes at the feel of her touch.

Chase hissed and gripped at the bed sheets when Andie ran the cloth over the wound. He squinted his eyes shut tightly and bit his bottom lip to keep from moving. It stung excessively, but he tried his best to be still for her.

"Sorry!" Andie exclaimed as she tried to clean the wound quickly. "I'm so sorry Chase!"

When she was finished with the wound Andie folded the cloth to a clean side and moved to clean the rest of his chest. Then she remembered Chase had asked her what they had to talk about.

"Everything," She said after a moment of thought. "The family, the humans, us, the argument...just everything."

Chase relaxed once Andie finished cleaning out his wound and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He looked down and watched her clean his chest, frowning at her words.

"Oh, alright." Was she still mad at him? He sighed. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do with himself if he kept upsetting her like this.

"Well, after I ate, I figured I'd go and look for the family. It'll be fairly easier to find them now that the rain is gone. And I think I know where they are anyways...but what _about_ the humans?"

"Well considering the fact that Tyler shot you." Andie began running a finger over the wound, before handing him a spare shirt she took from Tyler's wardrobe. "I think we need to figure out--."

"Figure out what?"

Both Andie and Chase turned to see Tyler and Nora standing in the doorway.

"Ty," Andie began standing up. "Chase and I--."

"Are creatures." Tyler said, the gun still held firmly in his hands.

"Andie's different though." Nora said. "Huh Chase?"

**A/N: Hey Guys! Gweakles here, what'd ya think of the chapter? Not so bad a cliffhanger I don't think. But what's cool is we basically already have the other half of the next chapter already written…**

**Oh, I want to know if you guys can distinguish who is writing what in the story. Review and lets see if you guys can guess correctly… if you do I'll give you a cookie……maybe.**


	6. Ready, Set, Go

Ready, Set, Go

**Ready, Set, Go**

**Hey guys, nothing much going on here. It's one in the morning where I am and three in the morning where Gweaks is at. But we've been on this chapter all day and we hope you guys like it. It's all nice and long for you guys lol.**

**A/N-This one is named after Tokio Hotel's song "Ready, Set, Go" just cause I love that band and I don't care if the lead singer looks like a girl, he's hot lol.**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks nor I own Step Up 2….it's probably a good thing we don't lol.**

Chase growled when he saw the gun in Tyler's hand and stood beside Andie. Hearing Nora question him, Chase cocked an eyebrow.

"Different? What do you mean she's different?" He didn't like the sound of that, and it made him growl lowly.

Andie put her hand on Chase's shoulder and turned him so that they were face to face. She could see the anger in his eyes slowly starting to fade away.

"Can you remember this morning?" She asked him quietly. "I mean, can you _truly_ remember this morning? The conversation that we had at our locker, what was it about?"

Chase's eyes couldn't help but dart to glance back at Tyler before back at Andie. His lips twitched to the side. Why was she asking him this? He didn't understand why it was relevant in any way. But, the more Chase thought, he honestly couldn't remember talking to Andie by the locker at any time.

"What are you talking about? I don't remember ever talking to you by any locker. All I was trying to do was find you all morning."

Andie brought her hands up to cup Chase's face and stepped closer to him until there was no more space between them.

"No Chase, you picked me up from Sarah's this morning." Andie told him softly. "And at my locker I found out you've been reading my stories, remember you always read my stories, you're my number one reader. And you forgot your hat in the car so you went to go get it."

Chase tilted his head into her touch and closed his eyes. He frowned. He couldn't remember any of the things she was telling him. But, Andie wouldn't lie to him. He knew she wouldn't. But why couldn't he remember? And why was she doing this?

Opening his eyes slightly, he lifted his face away from her hand. "What are you getting at?"

"Chase," Andie began, _what was she getting at?_ "You and I are the same, you turned me, I'm like you."

Pausing, Andie saw Tyler shifted uncomfortably beside them.

"But I can remember this morning. I can remember that when you didn't meet me after first period Cable walked with me to class. I remember calling you something like, fifteen times and you never answering...I'm different, but somehow the same as you Chase, and we need to figure out why."

Chase growled. "Stop talking to me like I'm an idiot. You may be able to 'remember' things, but I still have a damned brain. What will figuring out _why_ do? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

His gaze shifted in Tyler's direction when he heard the human move again. Probably because of the change of tone in Chase's voice.

Andie raised an eyebrow at Chase, resisting the urge to push him hard. She placed her hands on her shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"And you have got to admit that we both kinda lose our tempers more than we use to."

Andie let go of him and moved took a couple of steps back. She surveyed Chase for a moment before sighing,

"You know what," She tossed up her hands with a sigh. "Forget I even said anything since it's upsetting you. I just thought it'd be...interesting to find out what changed you."

Chase growled again, standing up to his full height. "More than we used to huh? Well seeing as I can't _remember_ i wouldn't know...you said changed... So, from what you're getting at, minus the fact that you are no longer human I'm the only one that's _changed_. What does that mean to you? I'm curious to know Andie, because you seem aggravated with me with nearly everything I do."

He'd taken a step closer to her, his eyes were narrowed and he was frowning.

Andie simply stared at Chase. That was what she was talking about. She looked her boyfriend up and down, noting he was angry with her. The animal or creature, take your pick, part of Andie wanted to burst into tears. But the human in Andie refused to let her do so.

"I'm not aggravated with you Chase." She said quietly, her lip becoming her chew toy. "I'm confused."

Before Chase could say anything, Andie went on.

"You're not the only one who's changed, we've all changed. Humans included." Standing up straight, Andie glanced nervously at him. The creature inside of her taking over. Putting her head down, Andie moved to walk out of the room.

Becoming even more annoyed, Chase growled and moved behind Andie quickly, taking her arm and turning her around to face him before she could walk out of the room.

"Well, regardless of who's changed, I think _you_ need to stop running from these problems every time they arise. You said it yourself, we need to talk. So let's talk about it Andie. Stop running away. That's not going to fix it."

Andie glared at the ground, Chase's hand moved to tilt her head up but Andie snapped it up before he could touch her.

"It's like I annoy you Chase!" She exclaimed. "All of the sudden everything I do annoys you! I mean I get that you're like the leader of us or whatever but damn it I'm not going to bow down to you and you know it! I'm your girlfriend not some slave like person who has to do everything you say!"

Ripping herself from his grip, Andie stormed over to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Much to her relief it didn't break off its hinges. Gripping the edge of the sink to its breaking point, Andie breathed deeply, calming herself down as much as possible.

"You annoy _me_?!" Chase threw himself at the door and growled, "It's like everything _I_ do annoysYOU! I never said you had to do any of those things and I don't expect you to! Stop assuming all of that! All I've been trying to do this whole time is please YOU!"

Anger flashed in Andie's eyes. So he was doing all this to please her huh? Andie snorted. Well he was doing a good job all right.

Growling, Andie took a seat on the edge of the tub and glared at the door. She wouldn't say anything to him; she had nothing to say to him. She wasn't going to cry either, she was just going to sit here and be silent.

"Let's see how you like that." She whispered. Andie didn't care if she sounded like a child, she was angry and when you're angry you're allowed to act like a child. At least in her book you were.

Chase growled again and pounded at the door in frustration. He knew she was ignoring him. "Andie, Don't do this! Why can't you just talk to me?!"

He slammed his arms against the door again. He could break the door down, but that would probably only make Andie angrier. Letting his head thump on the door he closed his eyes and held back a whimper.

"Andie...what do I have to do to prove to you I just want to make you happy? That's all I care about..."

Chase blinked down at Andie for a moment. He just didn't understand. At first there was so much she wanted to talk about. Then, once they started talking, she'd gotten defensive and angry with him. Now she'd thrown it all behind as if it didn't happen. This wasn't right, and Chase was upset that she didn't want to talk with him about it. She'd changed the subject. Maybe, she was right. He had changed. But he didn't know how. This is what was upsetting her, he decided. It was him after all. Chase felt his heart sink and he stared at the floor in melancholy.

They needed to talk. He had to figure out how he was supposed to be. Chase didn't think he could go on upsetting Andie like he was, he wouldn't let himself. But here, around these humans, wasn't the best place for them to speak. They needed to be alone.

Not taking his stare from the ground, Chase inquired softly, "We'll talk later then?"

It was Andie's turn to lift Chase's face. She softened her gaze when they met eyes. Running her hand slowly down his arm, Andie interlaced their fingers. Very gently, she began to pull him towards the door. She knew that her being upset was upsetting him and making him feel guilty. Andie hadn't meant for them to start arguing...it'd just been a really long and complicated day.

"We'll talk while we look." Andie gave him a very small smile. "Is that okay?"

When he gave her a small nod and an uncertain smile, Andie squeezed his hand. As they passed Tyler and Nora, the two girls shared a look and Nora nodded. Tyler moved to follow them but Nora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go." She said softly.

As they walked through the house and made their way to the front door, Chase didn't take his eyes off the ground. There were too many thoughts plaguing his mind. To top it off his instincts weren't being all that helpful. While at the same time he was trying to remain calm through the whole thing instead of losing his mind.

Just as he and Andie nearly made it to the front door, Sarah put a hand on Andie's shoulder, stopping her.

"Andie, where are you going?" The older woman asked. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"We're going to find the fam--the crew." Andie replied. "We'll be back soon and we'll be fine."

Andie pulled open the screen door and stuck her head out of it. She looked from side to side before pulling Chase out onto the porch. She didn't turn to talk to him until they were standing in the middle of the street.

"So, where do you think the crew is?" She asked. "Didn't you mention earlier you think you know where they are?"

Chase nodded to her and then began to lead her to walk down the street. "I think they just went home." He said simply. "I think after they got outside and couldn't smell anything and the humans started attacking back they went to hide at home."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But that's just what I think."

Andie nodded and motioned for him to keep walking, "Lead the way Boy Band." She said smiling slightly.

Her smile widened when he took her hand and they began to walk down the middle of the street. It hadn't gotten quiet yet, you could still hear people screaming and things being blown up or hit, but it wasn't as bad as before.

When they reached the corner, they both watched a black car speed in front of them and just barely miss a pole.

"Everyone's lost it." Andie muttered shaking her head.

Chase watched the car speed away, merely blinking at it and then made sure there were no others coming before he led Andie across the street and to the sidewalk. He didn't say anything about her remark; he was more worried about their conversation. She did say they were going to talk. He was just waiting for it.

Andie shoved her hand that wasn't enclosed in Chase's into her pocket. It had never been this hard for them to talk before. But she supposed that the creature inside of them wouldn't let them due to pride or whatever.

She bit her lip and looked around the empty street. They needed to talk, really they did. But everything was complicated and Andie didn't even know where to start. Well...that wasn't completely true but she didn't want to start where she needed to.

Huffing, Andie blew air through her nose and stared down at the concrete.

"I'm sorry." She began quietly. "I'm sorry for flipping out on you and making you angry and...being so childish...I'm just...I...I'm sorry."

Chase turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry too." He said, running his thumb across her hand that he was holding. "I didn't mean to upset you. I never want to upset you."

He studied her features carefully, trying to figure out her emotions. She seemed slightly distressed and he wondered why. Talking to him shouldn't be that hard, should it? Frowning back down at the concrete he sighed and scolded himself mentally.

"It's just that," Andie paused. "I'm really scared and I know it's dumb to be scared because you're here, but I can't help but think about what would happen if you left and never came back or something happened to you. I mean, Tyler could have killed you and if you died then what the hell do I have to live for, not to mention the fact that the city is going crazy, the family is currently missing, the humans are going on a rampage and-and I'm rambling."

Biting her lip, Andie sighed. It felt good to get all that out; it just wasn't supposed to come out in one long rant.

Chase couldn't help but smile at her and stopped in his tracks to swing her around into his arms. He reached out and cupped her cheek to stroke it softly, bringing his forehead down to rest on hers.

"Now you see my dilemma, I feel the same for you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. That's why I'm so protective...I'm not trying to boss you around Andie, I just want you safe." He planted a kiss on her forehead before continuing. "And our family is fine. If they were in danger one of them would have found us by now. I strongly believe them to be at home. As for the humans, don't worry about them. Their bullets may hurt, but they won't kill us. I mean, I _was _shot three times today and I'm fine."

Andie giggled and closed her eyes. She rested both hands on his solid chest and buried her face in his neck. Kissing it gently, she grinned when he shivered and purred before pulling back.

"Forgive me?" She asked him quietly.

Chase purred and nipped at Andie's throat before kissing it gently. "I believe it's the other way around...Will you forgive _me_?" He asked, placing another kiss at the base of her neck.

"Of course." Andie said softly smiling up at him.

She pulled back slightly, giving him a sly grin. Then she wiggled from his grasp and danced a circle around him.

"Race ya home!" She said happily. "On your mark--get set--GO!"

Andie was already running by the time the last word left her mouth.

Chase chuckled at her playful behavior, but smiled none the less and raced to catch up with her. It was a fun little race the rest of the way to the house. The moment Andie's feet reached the grass Chase tackled her playfully onto the ground.

"You are a little cheater..." He growled lowly at her. But there was a smile on his face, making it evident he was only being playful.

Andie put on the most innocent face she could muster at the moment and held back a giggle.

"Who's a cheater?" She looked all around them, but then something registered in her head. "Hold on...did you call me _little_?"

Chase chuckled at how adorable she looked when she was peeved. He grinned widely, his teeth revealing themselves from behind his lips. "Why yes, I did." He growled playfully.

Andie's eyes narrowed as Chase chuckled at her. He'd call her little.

"I'm _not_ little." Andie growled.

Then with a slightly louder growl she lunged herself at Chase, sending him onto his butt and making her fall into him. She tried to pin him, but Chase was too strong and too quick. Before Andie knew it, she was back lying pent under him.

"Damnit!" She yelled. "How do you do that?"

Chase growled at her again playfully as he nipped at her neck. "You're too predictable Sunshine." He cooed and nuzzled the side of her face with his own.

Muttering under her breath, Andie licked Chase's ear before the sound of footsteps raced through her own.

"Someone's coming." She said quietly as she sat up on her elbows.

Glancing up at the house she watched the front door open to reveal Moose.

"Moose!" Andie exclaimed jumping to her feet. She ran at the boy with full speed and threw herself into his arms.

Moose laughed and stumbled from being glomped by his best friend, hugging her back and growling happily. "I'm so glad you're alright Andie! We were starting to think you'd never make it."

Chase growled slightly from losing his 'moment' with Andie, but pulled himself to his feet and made his way to stand beside the two of them. Upon seeing him, Moose gulped and took a hesitant step backwards.

"Chase...um...uh...I can explain.." He said quickly, taking a step behind Andie and peeking out from behind her.

To Moose's surprise Chase didn't lose it and beat him to a pulp for leaving without finding Andie. Instead he crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Let me guess, you went home because you couldn't smell so good in the rain and the humans started fighting back?"

Moose smiled widely and nodded, "Yeah, that's exactly it."

Chase snorted and rolled his eyes, "Coward."

"Chase!" Andie scolded hitting him gently on the arm. "Be nice."

Turning to face Moose, Andie smiled widely at him. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

Moose nodded to the stairs inside the house and with a grin, Andie raced into the building and up them, leaving Chase and Moose to run after her.

When she burst into Chase's room there were many tries of her name but one in particular got her.

"Chica!"

Andie let out a low grunt when Missy's body connected with hers and they stumbled back out into the hallway.

"Hey Missy!" Andie laughed patting the tiny Mexican's back.

Missy let go of Andie and grinned at her. Then she saw Chase and smiled just as brightly as him, she was even bold enough to hug him.

"Hey Chase!"

Chase grumbled a 'hello' and merely patted Missy's back a few times before letting his arm drop. At least she was smart enough to take the hint and release him after he did so. When she did he surveyed his room and quirked an eyebrow at his family.

"You have the entire house to yourselves, all two stories of it, and you invade _my_ room?"

Kido gulped and shuffled on the floor to hide behind Smiles. Monster bravely spoke up truthfully. "It felt better to stay in here."

Chase grinned down at him before nodding, glad that he spoken up. "Well, that's fine. But you all can go anywhere you'd like. This is your home too."

The family seemed pleased by his words and relaxed. Chase shifted and looked around the room. "Do any of you know where Blake is?"

Fly decided to speak up this time. "Blake is at Brandy's with Alex." She stood up and handed Chase a note. "He left this on the front door."

Andie went into Chase's room and grinned at her family. She hadn't realized until now how much she really had missed them. But then she turned back to Chase.

"Okay so we found the family," She tilted her head in a teasing fashion. "What now your highness?"

If Chase didn't know Andie was being playful with him he would have growled at her. Instead and rolled his eyes, smirking slightly, and handed her the note.

"Not all of the family." Turning to the rest of them in the room, he asked. "When was the last time you all ate?"

"About an hour ago." Smiles answered.

Chase nodded. "Good, that's plenty enough time." He turned to Andie, "You should probably eat soon too, but we can find you something on the way. We have to go make sure Blake, Brandy, and Alex are safe."

Andie looked over the note and nodded when Chase said something about getting her something to eat.

As the family started to file out of Chase's bedroom, Andie and Chase brought up the end and took hands. However, when they got downstairs, Sophie came to the end of their line with a slightly scared look in her eyes.

"We've got a problem." She said.

"What?" Andie asked. "What's wrong?"

"D, there are humans out there." Missy called. "Humans with guns."

The last part came out as a shriek because the window Missy had been looking out of shattered and a bullet just barely missed her head.

Chase growled and shouted, "Take cover!" Before pulling Andie alongside with him so they could get away from the windows.

When they were up against the wall and the rest of them had scattered, he flicked a switch next to him, turning the lights off. Whether or not the humans saw them or not, they stood a better chance in the dark. They could see just fine in the dark, humans could not.

Andie growled as they watched the humans move closer to the door.

"Missy!" Andie hissed. "How many of them are out there?"

"Eight!" Missy hissed back. "At least I think I saw eight."

Rolling her eyes, Andie began to creep along the wall. Chase was right behind her and she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"If we can get them into the house and into the dark," Andie muttered. "Then we can take them."

She saw Chase nod and dropped to her knees to crawl back over the door. Andie made sure they all were well hidden before gripping the doorknob and throwing the door open. The guns shot off another round and Andie just barely missed a couple to the back as she scrambled back over to Chase.

Pulling Andie to the other side of him, Chase let out an angry growl. The humans that were already inside the house jumped and one let out a gunshot in fear. As they stumbled pathetically about the inside of the room, Chase gazed around to see where his family was hidden. They were all amongst the shadows, secure in a corner or against the ceiling. After making eye contact with each of them he turned to Andie and gave a slight nod before beginning to crawl slowly from his spot towards the humans.

Once he was sure each of his family members was in a range to take on a human he snatched the one he was targeting down by the legs and pulled him into the darkness, the human letting out a death defying scream as he began to tear him apart from the inside out. Didn't anyone ever teach them trespassing was illegal?

Andie tackled her human around the waist, sending them both to the ground. He was failing and screaming, so she tried to pen both his arms but before she could one of them smacked her in the face.

"Ouch!" Andie yelled.

Anger flashed in her eyes and the street dancer let out a horrible growl before she suddenly found herself sinking her hand into the human's stomach. Her finger nails ripped his skin and when she got a bunch of it in her hand; she squeezed it close before ripping it out. Somehow though, the human was still screaming and it was getting on Andie's last nerves, her fuse was short today.

Sticking her hand in the guy's mouth, Andie took hold of his jaw tightly. Then she put her other hand in his mouth and grasped the top of his mouth. And finally without warning, Andie pulled.

The rest of the crew made quick haste of the rest of the humans. After all, they were outnumbered and practically blind in the darkness. Chase was at Andie's side once he was sure everyone else was safe. Seeing that she was just fine he smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Looks like we don't have to find you something to eat after all."

Rolling her eyes but smiling, Andie wiped most of the blood away from her mouth. Cable flipped back on the lights and the family looked around at the mess they had made.

"I say we clean it up later." Andie said grinning.

At Chase's smile and nod, Andie went over to the door and poked her head out of it. Sniffing she sighed in relief when she didn't catch the scent of a human.

"Coast it is clear." She told everyone over her shoulder. "Let's go."

**So what did you guys think? This one had a lot more arguing than before but at least Chase and Andie have sorted out their problems. And now they've got the family….well most of the family with them. Review and tell us what cha think!**

**Danyi and Gweaks**


	7. Smooth Criminal

**Smooth Criminal**

**Hey guys! Nothing much going on, Gweaks and I are having a really fun time writing this story. A little bit too much but still neither of us care lol. Um, we hope you like the chapter and we're both really excited for this one and the next one.**

**I don't wanna say much but it's a good chapter and there's drama and even fluff in it lol**

**A/N-This one is named after Alien Ant Farms version of "Smooth Criminal".**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks nor I own Step Up 2, we however own the idea to turn the characters into...um...creatures hey speaking of which does anyone have any ideas as to what we can call the creatures?**

Chase felt much better traveling with his family alongside him. Not that he was afraid of anything, but there was nothing that could take them on all together. Fear of anything was out of the question. Not to mention he wouldn't have to worry about any of them if they were with him. His only concern now was his brothers, which he hoped would be alright.

It didn't take them long to reach Brandy's apartment and once they did Chase rapped on the door. "Blake? Are you in there?"

Andie watched as the door was suddenly wrenched open and she held back a grin as Chase was pulled into a tight hug.

"Chase!" Blake exclaimed. "You're alive!"

Andie giggled as Chase made a face and patted his brothers back awkwardly.

"You're all alive!" Blake said, his eyes widened as he looked at all the crew. "And… you're all covered in blood. Hurry up and get inside and we'll get you cleaned up."

Andie sighed. She'd come to the conclusion that cleaning them up was pointless since this would be her second time being cleaned up in under two hours.

The crew filed into the apartment slowly but surely and closed the door behind him. Chase glanced at his brother awkwardly. He was happy to see him, but he was still human. And couldn't he tell that Chase was not? Maybe it didn't matter to him. The thought made Chase happy, but he highly doubted it.

At once there was a small shriek from the other side of the room,and everyone turned their heads to find Brandy had entered, a look of fear plastered on her face.

"My god, what the hell happened to all of you?"

Andie winced and looked down at herself. Nora's clothes were covered in blood and as she looked around at the rest of her family she could see that they were too. She watched Chase scratch the back of his head as he searched for something to say.

"Blake," Andie said quietly. "Promise that you won't freak?"

Blake raised an eyebrow."What happened?" He demanded. "Tell me."

Andie looked at Chase who was still choosing to remain silent. It probably was best if she told him since she wasn't related to Blake...technically and he might take it a little bit better.

"We're not human anymore." Andie said. "Now, before you freak, just think for a second. We haven't attacked you and we just came here to make sure you're safe and take you back to Tyler's house where everyone else is."

Blake stared at Andie, she was serious wasn't she?

Brandy took a few careful steps to come and stand beside Blake, who hadn't moved. They both were scanning them all over. Chase twisted his lips around and narrowed his eyes at Blake. He was about to ask if he had a problem when a thought came to his mind and his eyes widened.

Taking a step forward closer to Blake, Chase asked, "Where is Alex? I can smell him here but...he's not like you."

Blake shuffled his feet nervously and looked at his younger brother.

"They attacked him." Blake said softly. "We thought he was going to die, but then he tried to rip my chest out."

"So, where is he?" Andie growled.

Blake nodded to the steps that led down into the basement. "He's down there."

Chase's eyes widened and without hesitation he threw himself at the basement door, flinging it open.

"Alex!" He yelled, turning back to growl at Blake, "Idiot! He could starve to death!"

Andie followed Chase, both of them barreling into the basement with their family not far behind them. When they reached the bottom, Andie turned her head from side to side slowly.

"Alex," Andie called softly. "Alex, baby where are you?"

There was a cross between a whimper and a growl from under the bed and both Chase and Andie dove for it at once. Andie got the covers pulled up and as the two teenagers laid flat on their stomachs they caught sight of Alex.

He was curled up in a ball at the head of the bed. His arms wrapped tightly around his knees and his eyes squeezed closed tightly.

"Alex?" Andie said quietly.

She and Chase looked at each other in concern when he didn't answer. Andie stuck out her arm to touch him when suddenly green eyes snapped open and Alex lunged himself at Chase.

Chase had already suspected Alex would attack. He knew his hunger was probably driving him to the breaking point, and by that time Chase knew Alex would eat anyone for food. Even him.

Narrowly dodging Alex's lunge, Chase leapt behind his younger brother and grabbed him, pinning his arms behind his back. Alex had become strong, but he wasn't nearly as strong as Chase. As the younger creature fought and hissed, Chase growled to Andie. "Find him something to eat, quickly!"

Nodding, Andie spun on her heels and raced from the room. She was outside faster than she ever believed possible.

Jumping from the porch, Andie landed on all fours as she closed her eyes and sniffed. She had to find something, anything that they could feed Alex.

A scent that Andie had never smelled before caught her attention and she felt her body leap across the grass and her hands were suddenly gripping the trunk of a tree. Balling up her fists, Andie hit at the tree twice and gave a smirk of triumph when her fist made a nice hole in the middle.

Reaching into the hole, Andie grabbed hold of something furry and pulled it out. The squirrel was hissing and chattering at her angrily as she gave it an apologetic smile.

"Sorry little guy," She said as her fingers gripped it neck. "My boyfriend's little brother needs to eat."

Squeezing her fingers together, Andie watch the angry light leave the squirrel's eyes after a quick snap echoed into the silent night.

Holding tightly to the squirrel, she barreled back into the house and down to the basement. Tossing the squirrel at Alex, she watched him break free of his older brother's grasp and catch the dead squirrel in his mouth. He guarded the squirrel and glared at them all, daring each one to come any closer. But when he was sure they weren't going to, he snaked back under the bed.

Once the squirrel was disposed of Chase took a step towards the bed. "Alex, that should hold you over for now. If you come with me I'll help you hunt something much bigger. Would you like that?"

Chase was only talking to him simply, just in case his brother's hunger was still overpowering his brain. He knew the feeling all too well.

Andie watched as Alex's green eyes stared up at his older brother from the darkness under the bed. It seemed like for a moment he wasn't going to come out and confusion was the only emotion she could see.

"Chase?" Alex whispered.

The crew and Andie backed away slightly, giving the two brothers some space while Alex crawled slowly from under the bed.

Chase crouched to the ground and held open his arms, growly lowly. "It's alright Alex, it's safe."

Like a bullet being shot from a gun, one moment Alex was lying on the floor and the next he was in Chase's arms. Andie smiled as she watched the fourteen year old cling to his older brother.

"I didn't mean to try and hurt Blake." Alex whispered. "I was hungry and he smelled so good."

They watched Alex paused and frown for a second. "That last part sounded so gay."

Laughing Andie moved to sit next to Chase on the floor, she grinned at Alex in a teasing manner and ruffled his hair. "Then it's a good thing you are huh?"

Alex stuck out his tongue and looked up at Chase. "Are you mad at me?" He asked softly. "For trying to kill Blake?"

Chase smiled and rubbed his brother's back, growling lowly. It was enough so that it wasn't threatening, but it wasn't a purr, that sort of thing was reserved for Andie. But it was evident that it was meant for compassion.

"Of course not Alex. I know too well what it's like to starve. You can't be blamed...I'm sure Blake will understand." He cooed.

Alex smiled in hope before turning to look at Andie; he tilted his head slightly before grinning.

"You look rough Andie." He teased.

Rolling her eyes, Andie pushed herself to her feet. "So now we take them back and then what?" She asked Chase out of curiosity.

Chase scratched Alex's head as he closed his eyes and thought carefully. It was getting late and if he was tired he was sure his family was as well. Opening his eyes, he looked back up at Andie. "I actually think it's safer for all of the humans to come to the house. Half of us will go get them and the other half will go home and clean up to get ready for them. Everyone needs to eat so there are no more accidents."

Nodding, Andie turned to face the family. She had not even opened her mouth to separate them when Missy suddenly spoke up.

"But we just ate!" She whined. "I'm full."

Rolling her eyes, Andie dismissed Missy with a wave of her hand. "So, Cable, Missy, Fly, Hair, Kido Smiles and I will go get the humans while Chase will take Alex, Moose, Sophie, Monster, and Hair tp go clean up the house."

Andie knew that without having to look at him that Chase didn't like the thought of splitting up. Turning to face him and see his expression, she already had her reason for them splitting up, Andie gave Chase a smile.

"Any questions?"

Chase released Alex to stand on his feet and let out a sigh. He shook his head at Andie. "No. I thought it'd be best if we split apart anyways, I'd only trust you to lead the other half of the family." He leaned over and kissed her cheek before standing back to his full height. "Be safe. I'll see you soon and...I love you." He added the last part in nearly a whisper before taking Alex's arm.

He looked around to his group who'd cleared behind him. "C'mon, Lets go. We have a lot to clean up and prepare for."

A loud moan escaladed from Chase's group, but he sent them a threatening growl, causing them to immediately silence and follow him up the stairs. Chase went out the door last, making eye contact with Andie one last time before disappearing up the stairs, smiling and giving her a small wink.

Andie turned to her family and sighed. They had to go all the way back to Tyler's and then convince the humans to come with them. Nora and Sarah would probably agree right off the back, but Tyler was the one Andie was the most worried about.

"Come on guys," Andie said walking to the stairs. "Let's go get our human family."

They followed her without protests, finding that Blake and Brandy had left with Chase.

"Okay guys," Andie said wrenching open the front door. "We're gonna run."

"The whole way?" Missy asked in disbelief. "Girl it's a long way to Tyler's house."

"Even longer if we walk." Andie replied smirking. "Trust me, we'll be there before you know it."

Sending her family a wide grin, Andie made one jump from the door to the middle of the path that lead to the street.

"Come on." She said before turning and taking off down the middle of the street. She heard Missy whine in protest but Andie could hear her running footsteps behind her.

Luckily the house wasn't far from Brandy's apartment and Chase's group got there fairly quickly. This would give them enough time to clean and figure out sleeping arrangements without having to hurry. Chase and Moose found places for whatever was left of the human bodies, burying them far from the house while the others made sure to get rid of the blood. Chase instructed them each to clean up and as they took turns taking showers, he figured out the living arrangements. There was room in the basement, living room, and two guest bedrooms upstairs. It was a good thing the house was so big, or Chase didn't know what he was going to do with everyone.

As he surveyed his own house, Chase came along his white german shepard, who apparently had been hiding in the garage the whole time. Snorting as he pet Bling, Chase couldn't help but think of the animal as smart. Sure, the dog naturally would be food to him, but this dog was his companion…for whatever reason. He didn't question it though and showed the dog he meant no harm. Bling didn't leave Chase's side after that. He made sure to declare that if anyone dared eat the dog he would make them wish they'd starved to death instead. The family took special care in making sure they weren't hungry.

Soon enough it was Chase's turn to take a shower, and he left Moose in charge while he did so. Chase let out a sigh as he stripped down to his skin and got in the shower. Even though he knew Andie could take care of herself, he couldn't help but worry for her. It felt like a piece of him was missing. He hoped she would get home soon.

When Andie and her half of her family got to Tyler's house, Tyler was sitting at the front door, his shotgun lying across his lap. He and Andie met eyes and she gave him a nervous smile. She was actually surprised that he didn't pick up his gun and aim it.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"We're moving," Andie said. "All of you are coming as well; it's safer at Chase's house."

Tyler shook his head. "No way." He said. "We're not moving."

Andie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Taking the steps up to the porch, she grasped the screen door and pulled it open. Tyler moved back just a bit and put his hand around the handle of the gun.

"Missy," Andie said quietly.

"Yes D?" Missy moved to stand at her side.

"Take the rest of the family and go tell everyone to get ready to move." Andie ordered quietly. "Tyler and I need to talk."

Nodding, Missy and the crew moved around Tyler to go further into the house. Andie motioned for Tyler to follow her outside and she was surprised when he did so without a fuss.

When they got onto the porch, Andie shoved both hands into her pockets and turned to face her big brother.

"Ty, it's not safe here." She told him quietly. "It's not safe for you guys to be here without protection."

"It's not safe from people like you?" Tyler asked.

Closing her eyes, Andie nodded. "We're trying to protect you Ty." She said. "Why won't you let us?"

"Because you're not human Andie!" Tyler exclaimed.

"All the more reason to come with us, because if people like us attack you and someone from my family isn't here to protect you then you're going to die." Andie reasoned. "Come on Tyler, you've gotta trust us."

Tyler opened his mouth but Andie cut him off."Just trust the family, none of the creatures you meet." She said. "Just us."

They stared at each other for a moment and Andie was starting to think that all hope was lost when Tyler suddenly smiled and shouldered his shotgun.

"I guess we'd better get a move on it then little one."

Chase didn't get out of the shower until he was sure he'd gotten every last speck of blood and muck off of his body. He may not have been human, but he didn't like feeling dirty. The dirt and the dry blood didn't bother him, but he didn't exactly want to sleep in it. After wrapping a towel around his waist he exited the bathroom, Bling at his heels, and went into his room. He stopped at the mirror on his dresser to stare at himself. He studied his reflection and tried to figure out what was so different about him.

He saw a picture on the dresser of himself and Andie and grabbed it. He did not remember taking this picture, or ever taking any kind of picture for that matter, but there he was. Narrowing his eyes, he could make out in the picture that his eyes lacked their current dark luster, and the teeth in his smile were far from pointy. Frowning, Chase ran his tongue over his now sharp teeth and set the picture down before staring back at his reflection and then the picture. Was that the Chase that Andie was in love with? Or was he still Chase, just...not a human anymore? The thought bothered him excessively and he decided to get dressed and not think about it.

After pulling on some boxers and black basketball shorts, he returned to the dresser and messed with his hair until it wasn't sticking to his forehead. Sighing, he let himself fall back onto his bed, glaring at the clock. It seemed to be taking forever for Andie to get home and he was starting to get impatient; not that he wasn't impatient to begin with. He closed his eyes when Bling hopped up on the bed beside him and stroked the dog's ears, trying to relax.

The trip back home took longer than Andie wanted it to. They couldn't run with the humans so they had to walk but Andie made each member of the family disappear and get something to eat on the way. And when it was her turn she left Missy in charge and returned moments later after finding another squirrel in a tree not far away.

When they reached the front door of their house, Andie breathed deeply and smiled when Chase's scent filled her nose. Throwing open the door, Andie led everyone in before racing up the stairs and running to Chase's room. She smiled when she saw him lying on the bed rubbing Bling.

"Lucy I'm home!" Andie teased as she ran and hopped onto the bed.

Bling happily greeted Andie with yips and licks until Chase shoved him over to embrace her tightly to him. He nuzzled her and purred happily.

"I was beginning to worry..." He said, as if he wasn't worried the entire time, "...and who is Lucy?" He asked, lifting his head from her neck and raising an eyebrow.

Andie was overcome by a fit of giggles; she'd momentarily forgotten that Chase didn't remember anything about being human. She tried to stop laughing but it just wasn't working and it didn't help that Chase had raised an eyebrow at her as well.

When Chase pretended to huff in annoyance, Andie closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. Finally after a few moments she was able to stop laughing.

"Nobody babe, just an old TV show." Andie said.

Sitting up she looked around Chase's room before she jumped up and went over to his DVD player and DVDs. She ran her fingers under each one until she found what she was looking for.

"Let's watch a movie." She said, pulling out the DVD. "This movie."

Holding up the cover for half a second, Andie then opened it up and put the movie in before turning on the TV and pressing play. She bounded back over to the bed and snuggled into Chase's side. Her grin widened when she saw The Nightmare Before Christmas begin to play on the screen.

**(A/N: Gweakles- If you guys didn't know Danyi wrote that part, then I'm sorry, but you're dumb…not that TNMBC isn't my favorite movie too…)**

Chase studied Andie's behavior curiously, ignoring whatever it was she'd put on the TV. She'd gone from being scared, angry, and worried to content and...giddy as a child. Not that he'd minded, but he was just confused. She didn't even make a comment on her bloodied clothes or anything. He guessed it was because she knew everyone she loved was safe.

Continuing to stare at her while blinking, he spoke. "You're acting...jittery."

Andie looked up at Chase and shrugged, "I'm happy." She said returning her attention to the movie."Not sure why I just am."

She smirked when he looked over her bloody clothes. "Don't worry I'll take a shower...once the movies over." Looking back up at him she smiled. "I mean if me being happy or...jittery as you called it, is making you nervous I can go back to being angry and sad. Like that." She snapped her fingers for emphasis and stared up at him seriously.

Chase didn't even have to consider anything before he buried his face in the crook of her neck and answered. "No thank you. I like this much better." He nuzzled her throat while purring, and nipped at it gently. "And I wasn't nervous, only curious." He added as he kissed her neck.

"Uh huh." Andie teased.

She rested her head against Chase's and let him do what he wanted to her neck, as long as he didn't try and distract her any more from her favorite movie, they'd be fine.

Chase growled lowly at her response, but only playfully. He stopped nipping at her neck for a moment to observe her. Andie seemed perfectly content in watching the movie. He ran his nose along her neckline, taking in her scent. He didn't want to watch the movie. If he did then he would fall asleep, he was sure. And he didn't want to fall asleep without Andie. So perhaps she would play with him instead.

Looking back up at her one last time before kissing a trail up her neck and to her face, Chase paused for a moment before running his tongue along the entrance of her ear.

Andie jumped and turned to glare playfully at Chase. He wanted to play, she was trying to watch the movie...but at the same time she wanted to play too.

"One second." Andie said standing up. "I'll play with you but give me five minutes to shower, after all, we don't wanna get blood all over the bed."

It took Andie a little longer than she said it would but when she came out of the bathroom in a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt, Andie found Chase lying flat on his back. His eyes were closed and his breaths coming out slowly.

Grinning, Andie dropped to her knees and crawled along the floor quietly. When she got to the side of the bed she held back a giggle before jumping up and moving to pounce on Chase with a yell.

But instead of tackling and pinning him as she planned, Andie found herself clenching empty bedding. Before she could think on it, her legs collapsed under her, and she was flipped over. She didn't see it, but in a second Chase had her pinned to the bed. He grinned down at her, holding her wrists gently, but securely at their sides.

When she made a face at him he merely laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "I told you, too predictable." Chase teased while chuckling.

"Did you forget I can hear you? Not to mention, your smell is intoxicating..." He said, leaning over to brush his cheek against hers and inhale her scent deeply while purring before pulling back, their noses inches apart, "I could smell you a mile away."

"Cheater!" Andie exclaimed wiggling and trying to free herself. "Ooh! You're a cheater!"

Suddenly, getting an idea, Andie went still and grinned up at Chase. She brought both legs up to wrap around his waist and lifted her head slightly to kiss his jaw line.

Chase's body shivered and his eyes closed involuntarily as he let out a low growl. His body betrayed him and where she touched him his muscles tightened, but his hold on her relaxed. He still had a firm hold on her wrists but, unconsciously, not firm enough...

The moment Andie felt Chase's grip loosen she growled and flipped the both of them over. She pent Chase's arms by putting her knees in the crook of his elbow, not hard but firmly so that he couldn't move. They struggled for a moment and a few times Andie nearly fell off his chest but she managed to keep her balance.

"That's what you get." Andie paused and kissed his nose. "Cheater."

Raising her arms in triumph, Andie smiled broadly down at him.

Chase growled in irritation. How could he let his stupid hormones get the best of him? Andie's triumphant grin didn't help either, only making him more cross. He tried struggling again, moving his arms about the best he could to try and release them from Andie's knees. He even went as hard as he could, not taking care in her safety, but it didn't work because she had him at his joint. If he pulled to hard he would hurt himself. His arms were utterly useless, he was useless...but who said anything about having to use his arms?

Grinning up at Andie, Chase kicked up with both of his legs at once, as if he were hopping back to his feet from being on the ground. As soon as his body rolled upward to go with his legs, Andie bounced in the air, giving him the leverage he needed to get his arms free. Not wasting any time, he pulled himself out from under her and tackled her backwards onto the bed, back to square one. Only this time, he made sure to straddle her so she couldn't wrap her legs around him. He wasn't resting his weight on her of course, merely sitting on his knees above her.

Chase snorted and grinned at her. "And that's what you get."

A very low and annoyed growl emitted from Andie's throat as she wiggled and tried to get out of Chase's hold. "Well shit." She muttered.

Ignoring Chase's laugh, Andie flexed her fingers and thought for a moment. How could she get out of this? Looking up at Chase, Andie got an idea but she wasn't too sure if it was going to work.

"Chase." Andie moaned. Closing her eyes and biting her lip, Andie arched her back and gazed at Chase through slightly hooded eyes. "Chase," She whimpered pouting slightly. "Kiss?"

Hearing her moan and whimper his name made Chase shiver again, and he snapped his teeth shut so he could concentrate. He frowned and studied her carefully. He was so tempted to give into her, but his mind told him otherwise. She was plotting something, but she was so...seducing. What a very good little actress. How did she do that?

Chase chuckled and shook his head slowly. "Sorry Andie, but as tempting as you are, that only works once." His grin widened. "But you know, I can kiss you if you give up and say I win..."

Andie raised an eyebrow, it only worked once huh? But then Andie got a brilliant idea, Andie got a brilliantly horrible idea.

"Okay fine," She huffed. "You win now shut up and kiss me."

As Chase leaned down, Andie made sure that he did not notice her cross her fingers. Chase was glad Andie gave in the quickly because, frankly, she was hard to resist. It didn't take long for him to comply with her request, and he released her from his grip to hold her face to his as he kissed her passionately. His desire to be close with her affected his logical thinking in that Andie would try and lie to him. How unfortunate.

Andie kissed him passionately for a few moments before she let out a growl and flipped them so that Chase was on his stomach and she was sitting on his back. She quickly pent his arms so that her knees were on the side of his elbows. She sat down on his butt and laughed before lying across his back.

"Ha," She whispered kissing his ear. "I win."

"Auggh!" Chase growled, hissed, and squirmed violently under Andie, but it was of no use. She had him. He couldn't pull the same trick he tried last time or he would severely hurt his back, not to mention his arms. How could she do this to him? All he wanted to do was play and she had to trick him like that. It was completely unfair. All she had to do was seduce him and she won.

He continued to growl against his pillow, baring his teeth in annoyance. Losing was one thing. Losing to Andie was another, especially since she was so good at gloating about it. She would never let this go. But that would be it. He would never fall for something like that again. How was he supposed to know if she was just tricking him now? Women and their stupid seduction...

Andie giggled at Chase being pissed. She sat up and smiled. She considered teasing him about the fact she had him pent, something she had never managed as a human but he looked so disappointed that she found she didn't have the heart to.

"Are you mad at me Chase?" She asked gently removing her knees from his arms.

When he didn't answer, Andie smirked. "So you're gonna give me the silent treatment huh?"

She bounced on his butt for a moment and smirked when she saw his muscles tense. Placing her hands on his shoulder blades, Andie began to gently rub at them. She smiled when he relaxed completely and her hands began to rub just a little bit harder. Leaning forward she kissed his bare back, every place that the pads of her fingers touched, she kissed. And when he was practically asleep, Andie climbed off of him. She lay down next to him and pressed their foreheads together.

"Bedtime?" She asked holding back a yawn.

Chase wanted to growl at Andie and be mad at her, he really did, but he couldn't help but enjoy whatever the hell she did to his back. He really was tired, but he wanted to get back at her. He gazed back at her through half lidded eyes and tried to think. It was hard because he was so comfortable, and she was so cute. She wasn't even doing anything and she had power over him.

After a moment, he tried to respond to her but it came out as half a groan and a whimper. This might have been good because Chase honestly didn't know how to respond. He wanted sleep, but he wanted to get her back, but he was comfortable. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Smiling, Andie lifted Chase's arm and wiggled under it so that she was closer to him than before. She stopped moving when almost every part of her was touching him, and then she yawned and buried her face in his neck.

"See ya in the morning." She whispered. "Love you."

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. He definitely wasn't going to move now. He could get his revenge another time.

Opening his eyes again, he wrapped his arms fully around Andie and purred, kissing her head. "I love you too." He cooed before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Gweakles – Well, I think that's as close to 'hot fluff' that you guys are gonna get. I dunno, I thought that was pretty damned cute.**

**Danyi and I find it entertaining that you guys either find it impossible to distinguish between us, or it's easy. Just to clue you in, we pick separate people to write for, and (sometimes) follow a plan.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and let us know what you think!**

**Danyi and Gweaks**


	8. Sound The Bugle

**Sound The Bugle**

**Hey guys, this is probably the best chapter yet lol. I just had to start off by saying that. Gweaks and I spent a lot of time on this one...well not really but we did a lot of time discussing it lol. And changing our minds about it and all that good stuff that writers do lol.**

**We hope you guys like it and just a forewarning so none of you are a little put off, it's gonna be sad and bloody.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams.**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks or I own Step Up 2 and it's probably a good thing that we don't.**

By the time Chase awoke, the sun was shining through his blinds and onto the side of his face. He grunted and buried his face into Andie's hair, snuggling closer into her warm body. He was so comfortable, he didn't want to move.

Even though Chase could hear that most of the family was up and about the house he didn't care. He could lie there all day.

Andie woke up because she could feel the rays of sun hitting her right in the face. Frowning, but not opening her eyes, Andie began to mutter under her breath about where the sun could go for all she cared.

However, she sat up when she heard people moving around through the house. It was evident that their family was up, well most of them anyway. Looking down at Chase, Andie smirked. He wasn't asleep, there was no way he could still be asleep. But none the less she gently picked up his arm that was wrapped around her waist and tried to scoot out from under him.

Chase growled and pulled Andie back down to the bed and into his arms. He held her firmly to him and nipped at her neck. "Always so eager to leave me..." He teased.

Laughing, Andie wrapped her arms around Chase's neck. "I'm not eager to leave you."She replied. "But we are the heads of the family and just think of the trouble they could get in without us watching."

She paused and kissed his forehead. "Especially Alex, I mean, he was a genesis before he got turned, just think of what he's going to be like now."

Chase chuckled lightly before giving Andie an eskimo kiss. He loved being in her embrace like that but he knew if he didn't get up now he never would. With a small sigh he gave her a tender kiss on the lips before sitting up in bed and stretching.

"To be honest, I don't think we'll have a problem with Alex. I think he knows now that when he's hungry he needs food, or there'll be consequences. He won't question our authority...especially yours.' He added the last part with a grunt as he sat up from the bed and shuffled over to his closet.

Opening it up, he flipped on the switch and gazed inside. He frowned. How was it that he knew all of this was his, yet he didn't remember getting it, wearing it, nothing! Pushing the thought aside he grabbed the first thing he could reach, a pair of normal jeans, and turned off the light and closed the door behind him with his foot. He kicked off his basketball shorts and began to pull the pants on, continuing his conversation with Andie so he wouldn't think about his memory again.

"The only person I'm worried about is Tyler." He said, pulling out a black band shirt from his dresser.

Sighing, Andie stood up and stretched. "I know, but give him some time." She said going into Chase's closet. "He'll learn to trust us."

Andie pulled on a pair of Chase's pants and one of his wife beaters. When she came back out of the closet, she took Chase's hand and pulled him out of the room.

Chase merely grunted in response and let Andie lead him downstairs. He was happy to see that it looked as if the humans were playing nice with the others. It was as if they were no different, and that was exactly what he wanted to see. When they got to the end of the staircase they were greeted politely by Brandy.

"Chase, Blake wants to see you in the kitchen, if that's alright." She said with a warm smile. The two could still smell a small amount of uncertainty on her, but she was no longer scared. That was all that mattered.

"Of course, thanks Brandy." Chase nodded before walking with Andie beside him to the kitchen. He found Blake sipping some coffee at the counter and hopped up to sit beside him, a grin on his face.

"Sleep well, brother?"

Andie shook her head at Chase's child like behavior and took a seat across from the two brothers. She and Blake shared a small smile, but the two creatures could smell his slight uneasiness. He nodded his answer to Chase's question before taking a sip of coffee.

"Have either of you thought about how we're going to live like this?" Blake asked after a few moments of silence.

Chase sat back casually in his chair and relaxed, unbothered by the question. "I don't think that there's much we can do about it...how would you go about it Blake?" He asked, sitting back up and raising a brow curiously.

Blake ran a hand through his hair. "In all honesty," He sighed, "I'm not sure."

Andie sighed as well. This was turning out to be tougher than they thought.

"We've gotta have rules." Blake said after a moment. "Rules for both the humans and you guys."

Andie crossed her arms on the counter and placed her head on top of them. "Don't you think we should have everyone in the same room when we come up with these rules?" She asked looking at the brothers.

Chase turned around in his seat and gave a loud whistle before calling, "Everyone come to the kitchen!"

In moments the entire family was crowding behind the three of them, the humans not far behind.

Turning back around in his seat, Chase grinned at Andie. "Better?"

"Chase," Missy said pushing her way through the crowd. "Your phone is ringing."

Missy handed him his phone before hopping onto the counter.

"Thanks Missy." Chase said before flipping his phone open, not even bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"C-Chase?" It was a small voice. It came out in gasps, and it was afraid. But Chase knew this voice. And the moment he heard it his body tensed and his face dropped, his eyes widening.

"Sandy." He stated, practically choking on her name. He wasn't responding to her, only his thoughts. He had forgotten about Sandy. How the hell could he forget about her? Not only was she his cousin, but he loved her more than anything, right after Andie. Rage pent up inside him as he tortured his brain for ever forgetting her.

"Chase please 'elp me!" Sandy cried frantically on the other line, making Chase's heart tear to shreds. Unconsciously, he was already up and out of his seat, barreling through the front door. He ignored the yells from his family and kept going, oblivious to them beginning to follow him.

"Where are you!?" He asked, already running in the direction of her house, just in case. Chase felt every muscle in his body tighten in anguish, but he pressed on forward. He was beginning to feel something he never thought possible, fear.

"I'm home!" She sobbed violently on the other end, "Somethin's wrong with daddy...e's...e's..."

Chase heard her frantic breathing before he heard her scream and the line went dead. He put on a burst of energy and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get to her. He had to save her. How could he have forgotten her, how?

Andie had run after Chase the moment he barreled out of the door. The family and humans ran after them as well but Andie's only concern was getting to Chase. She was faster than him as a human but now she wasn't so sure.

Glancing around in the direction they were running, Andie tried to figure out where exactly he was going. But when they passed a particular cross street, her eyes widened.

Sandy

Putting on a burst of speed, Andie soon found herself running right with Chase. "We forgot Sandy!" She exclaimed. "How could we?"

Chase wanted to turn and yell at her to shut up, but he didn't. That would be a waste of time. And it wasn't Andie's fault, it was his. He had forgotten about Sandy, and now her life was in danger.

As he rounded the corner of the neighborhood, Chase felt the ends of his eyes begin to water. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest as he got closer and closer to Sandy's house. He didn't even stop when he got to the door, only ducking his head. Chase was going so fast, he burst right through the front door, the remains scattering across the leaving room.

"Sandy!" He yelled frantically, panting as he began to tear whatever was in his path out of the way and searched the house.

When there was no answer, Chase felt his throat close up, and the water in the corners of his eyes begin to leak down his face. But he wasn't going to give up. He was going to find her. His heart stopped when the smell of fresh blood entered his nose. He thought he was going to be sick when he recognized it as Sandy's.

Running quickly down the hallway, he stopped dead in his tracks at the door to Sandy's room. Chase's eyes widened in fear and his heart stopped. There, in the middle of the room lay Sandy, a bloodied mess. In her hand was the phone she'd used to call him not minutes ago.

"No!" Chase growled as he stumbled into the room, not caring that he fell halfway and had to crawl the rest of the way to get to her maimed little body.

Taking her into his arms, Chase rocked her back and forth, sobbing as he did so. He cradled her head with his hand. "No.." He repeated, shaking his head at her lifeless body. "Sandy...say something" he begged in just a whisper, nuzzling at her cheek. But he knew it was useless. She was dead.

Andie quietly stepped into Sandy's house. They'd left the family and the humans about four blocks ago. She was pretty sure they'd all decided to walk.

The smell of blood brought tears to Andie's eyes and she didn't really have to go back to Sandy's room to know what had happened. But Chase was back there and Andie already knew he was going to need her.

As she rounded the corner to enter Sandy's room, warm tears spilled over her cheeks at the sight of Chase holding Sandy's bloody body. She covered her mouth with her hands and turned around, squeezing her eyes shut and trying her hardest to hold back a sob.

Before Andie knew what she was doing, she punched the wall. Her fist went right through it and she was sure some skin broke, but she didn't care. How could they have forgotten Sandy?

She heard Chase let out a sob and Andie was standing behind him instantly. She sat on her knees behind him and was just moving to wrap her arms around him when suddenly she heard someone behind them. Spinning around, Andie was met with a long shiny pole, there was the sound of ripping skin and the next thing Andie knew, the pole had ripped its way through her stomach and was sticking out her back.

By the time Chase had left Sandy's body to stand up, he was up against the wall, hard fingers digging into his throat and choking him. Chase glared into Max's eyes as his uncle growled at him. "You..." He hissed. It was him. He killed Sandy, and now he'd hurt Andie...And now he was going to die.

Letting out a fierce growl, Chase punched his uncle in the face as hard as he could. Max hissed and let go of his throat, holding his own face. Chase didn't waste any time in punching him again, this time in the gut to knock the wind out of Max. Grabbing his head roughly by his hair, Chase dragged the older man along side with him and slammed his head right into the wall. Max wailed in agony, flailing his arms out to grab at Chase. He managed only to slash the side of his cheek, making Chase hiss and throw him across the room and into the other wall, the cement caving in under his weight.

Chase dove after him, landing directly on top of his back. Grabbing both of Max's arms arms and pulling them up behind his back, Chase stepped on Max with his right foot to hold him down as he pulled at the limbs as hard as he could. "You killed her!" He yelled, and pulled harder when he heard Max yell and his bones snap.

Andie couldn't have stopped Max from moving past her to get Chase if she wanted to. She tipped over onto her side and hit the ground with a growl of pain. She tried to lie on her back but felt the pole shift in her stomach and just about passed out.

Grasping the pole tightly Andie hadn't even moved it an inch, but the pain that shot through her made her gasp slightly and she let go of it quickly. Chase could take it out.

Breaking Max's arms wasn't enough. Hearing him scream in anguish wasn't enough either. It would never be enough, just like Sandy was never coming back. Chase was going to make Max suffer as long as he could. He wanted nothing more in the world than to kill him. And he would, slowly and painfully. He was aware Andie was hurt in the other corner of the room, but she was fine. He knew it. He lived through three gunshot wounds; she could take a pole to the stomach.

Dropping Max's lifeless limbs, Chase growled and stalked to the other side of the room to where Andie was laying, whimpering in pain. He growled again and squatted by her side. Stroking her face, he told her, "Be still." Rolling her over onto her side, he took the pole in one hand, holding her with the other, and ripped the pole from her body in a straight line, making sure to avoid moving. Andie let out a loud growl in pain, but Chase stood, bloody pole in his hand and left her to compose herself. She would be fine.

Max was unable to lift himself off the ground. Chase had broken both of his arms from the shoulder blades, leaving his arms completely dysfunctional. The older creature rolled on the ground and hissed as Chase got closer to him. Leaning over, Chase grabbed him by the shirt collar and hoisted him to his feet, throwing him carelessly into the wall nearest him. Letting out a growl no less fierce than a lion's, Chase lunged forward and began to swing at Max with the pole.

The pole made contact all over Max's body. Chase drove it as hard and as fast as he could, hitting Max anywhere and everywhere. Max growled and yelled in pain, but Chase didn't stop. Pulling the pole back with both hands, he yelled and thrust it into Max's chest, right through his heart. The creature let out a piercing scream, blood spraying all over the place, coating Chase's body. But he didn't care. He growled and slowly pushed the pole farther through Max, until it was pinning him to the wall, twisting it as he did.

Max screamed and kicked in pain, but to no avail. There was no help for him. Not wanting Max to have a second without anguish, Chase lunged forward again and began to beat him senseless anyway he could, punching and clawing his body wherever there was no blood. The red liquid sprayed in all directions, covering the once beautifully pink walls. Sandy's walls.

Finally, Chase stopped slashing and took a step back to breathe; blood, sweat, and tears leaking down his face. He panted for a moment, watching Max whimper in agony as he decided how to finish him. He could snap his neck, but that would be too quick, too clean. He made his decision quickly and leapt forward to slash Max right across his middle with his hand. In seconds, his insides were spilling out of the shredded flesh, blood and organs alike, as he let out one last bone chilling scream.

As Chase glared painfully at his dead uncle, he felt no better. And he doubted he ever would. Sandy was dead, and it was all his fault. He had forgotten her, and now she was never coming back.

Letting out an agonizing yell, Chase let himself fall to his feet and wept like an infant.

Andie completely forgot about the hole in her stomach when she heard Chase begin to cry. She had not watched him kill Max partly because she was inspecting her wound and partly because when he was angry, Chase scared her. More or less, she didn't watch because of the latter of the two.

However though, she pushed herself up into a standing position and hobbled over to him. Then she fell to her knees with thud in front of him. Growling in a questioning manner, Andie looked at her boyfriend sadly.

"Chase," She whispered. When he didn't answer, Andie held open her arms. "Come here baby."

For a moment, Chase didn't move and continued to sob into the ground. Soon he slowly picked himself up and let himself fall into Andie's arms. Once her arms were securely around him, he sobbed harder, holding her to him tightly. His torso moved violently as he wept against her, his lungs fighting for air and his breaths coming out in gasps.

"It's all my fault!" He yelled into her chest, grabbing her shirt tighter. "And now she's dead..." He whimpered his body shaking involuntarily as he continued to choke and sob against Andie.

Shaking her head, Andie held onto Chase tightly. His shaking was causing her to shake and she could feel tears springing into her eyes. But she pushed them back; she had to be strong for Chase. He was always the one holding and comforting her, now he was in need of comfort and she was going to give it to him.

"No, it's not." She told him softly, her lips moving against his sweaty forehead. "Chase it's not your fault, Sandy wouldn't want you to think that."

Chase whimpered again, clutching at Andie's shirt tightly so he wouldn't squeeze her skin. "No..." He sobbed. "If...if I w-was here..." A fresh string of tears flooded his eyes and his body quivered again as his sobs worsened.

He couldn't believe Sandy was gone. She was only feet away from him, but she was gone. He was never going to see her again. Ever. And it was his fault. Andie was only being supportive. But if he wasn't so consumed with himself, he would of thought of her. How could he forget the one he loved? He was sick and disgusted with himself. Chase didn't know how he was going to live with himself. He couldn't. He wanted to die.

"Stop it." Andie said firmly. "Whatever you're thinking about doing just stop it."

Taking her right hand, Andie tilted Chase's face up, making him look at her. She'd never seen him look so sad before. She used her thumb to wipe away the tears but it didn't seem to help because new ones fell.

"I swear to God Chase Collins, if you're even considering killing yourself I will end my life." She kissed his forehead. "I swear to you I will."

Chase closed his eyes, tears flooding down his cheeks and he whimpered and shook his head. He let his arms drop from around her and sobbed.

"But Andie...you don't deserve to die..." He swallowed back another wave of tears and his body shuttered. His breathing had become so violent he wasn't sure if he was getting enough air. His own words repeating in his head, he opened his eyes, looking back up at Andie.

"You didn't do anything...I took your life from you...from everyone."

He slowly pushed himself away from her, standing on his legs, staring off into nothing. "It was me...I infected everyone. And now...people are dying, people are dead, and everyone is losing their minds...Because of me!" He shouted, pounding his arms against the wall, causing it to cave.

Chase pressed his head to the wall as hard as he could, more sobs erupting from his body. "...it's all my fault."

Andie got up and stood behind Chase, she wobbled slightly but frowned and shook it off.

"Chase it's not your fault." She said. "You didn't choose to be this way."

She laid her head on his back and began to rub at his shoulders, trying to calm him down. She was so afraid he was gonna start hyperventilating or worse pass out on her.

"No one blames you and no one ever will." Andie told him firmly. "Now calm down before you pass out."

Chase growled and gripped the wall tightly, the material shredding under his fingers as he balled his fists. "No one has to blame me, I know it was me." He said, turning around to face her. He wasn't crying anymore, his face was hard and his eyes faded. "And I don't deserve to live."

Andie glared at Chase while wiping furiously at her face. She spun on her heels and marched over to where the maimed Max lay against the wall. Snatching up the bloody pole, Andie gripped it tightly.

"Say you don't deserve to live." Andie threatened.

She put the end of the pole on the wall and put her forehead on the other end. "Say it one more time so I can ram this pole through my head," She practically sobbed. "I dare you."

Wiping at her eyes, Andie put her hands around the pole tightly and positioned her legs so that all she had to go was push forward and she'd be dead.

"I don't wanna be around if you're going to be like this for the rest of our lives."

Growling, Chase grabbed Andie's arm and pulled her away from the pole. Grabbing her face with both of his hands, he glared into her eyes.

"After everything that's just happened, would you really make me watch you kill yourself?! You have no idea how I feel Andie. I listened to that little girl, whom I loved as much as you, die. I listened to her cry for me to help her, and I heard her scream before he killed her. She died and there was nothing I could do. All because I was too worried about myself. How the hell do you want me to feel right now?!"

The last part came out as a sob, fresh tears pouring down Chase's face.

Andie glared up at Chase, "Exactly my point!" She yelled taking hold of his face and wiping away at the tears. "You knew Sandy, better than anyone, and just imagine what it's doing to her angel knowing that you're down here blaming everything on yourself!"

She ignored her own tears and rested her forehead against Chase's but did not stop glaring at him.

"Chase, I love you so much and I want you to imagine how I'd feel if you just let yourself die. Not to mention the minute you got to heaven--yes you're going to heaven--Sandy would kick your ass for blaming yourself and leaving us to fend for ourselves! And don't you dare tell me I'm wrong."

Chase closed his eyes as tears continued to pour down his face. Andie was right. But he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her or anyone from his family. He was no less a monster than the man he just killed. But he would stay. Only for Andie.

He let his arms fall and his knees buckled to the ground as he broke into another sob. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't control himself. He was so full of anguish he didn't know what to do. Covering his face with his hands, he wept again. He reached out to grab onto Andie's leg, resting his head against it. "I..miss her..." He confessed. Never had he felt so childish but he didn't care. Chase couldn't grasp that Sandy was gone, and he didn't want to.

Andie wrapped her arms around Chase's head and kissed the very top of it. "I know you do baby." She whispered. "I know."

She could hear their family around the corner. She smelled the humans about five minutes ago, but seeing as how she and Chase had been in the middle of something she'd thought it best not to say anything about them.

"It's okay guys." She called. "Chase is okay."

It felt weird, to talk to them like they were children but at the same time it felt right. It was sort of like Mommy and Daddy had a fight and their kids were listening around the corner.

"You sure Chica?" Missy's voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Andie replied. "Now go wait outside for us, all of you."

When she was positive they had left the house, she lifted Chase's face. "You ready to go?" She asked him. "We could bury her, if you want."

At hearing those words Chase sobbed and closed his eyes, gripping Andie's side tightly. He wept for a few moments longer, but he calmed after a short while. He let go of Andie's leg and stood up to stare down at her. "I'll do it...tell the family to go home." He told her, nearly choking on the words. He blinked, and a few tears fell down his cheeks, but he didn't sob.

Slowly, he trudged to the center of the room where he'd left Sandy's body and nearly broke into sobs again when he saw her. It took everything he had not to cry again as he lifted her fragile body into his arms and left the room, exiting the house through the back. It only took him moments to dig a hole in the backyard that was big enough for her, all the while tears streaming down his face.

Picking her up one last time, Chase held her to him tightly, letting a small sob escape his lips as he whispered to her, "I love you so much...please forgive me."

Not wanting to torture himself any longer, Chase set her carefully in the homemade grave, and buried her. When he was done, he took several steps away from the spot, closing his eyes as his breathing became labored again and he bit his lip to hold back the sobs. He had to leave now. Staying here wasn't doing him any good; it only tore at his heart.

Letting out a deep sigh, Chase opened his eyes and turned on his heel to leave through the side of the yard. He couldn't go through that house again.

When Andie went out onto the front porch to lead the family home none of them questioned her. Andie however bit at her lip and looked around at them all, feeling tears come into her eyes as she heard Chase exit out the back door.

"Andie," Moose said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Without warning, Andie fell into Moose's arms, practically sobbing into his chest. She'd been strong for Chase but it took a toll on her. One that she knew this time Chase would not be able to help her get over. His toll was much bigger than hers and he needed her, so she'd temporarily need someone else.

"What happened Chica?" Missy asked rubbing her back.

"Sandy's dead." Andie whispered.

She heard both Blake and Alex cry out and when they moved to go inside she detached herself from Moose and blocked their path.

"Chase has got this you two." She growled quietly. "Leave him alone, it's time to go anyway."

Alex turned away at once but Blake looked as if he was going to protest.

"Blake," Nora called quietly. "She said it's time to go, so let's get a move on."

Sighing, Blake slowly turned away from the house and as they all began to head towards home he followed. Brandy took hold of Blake's hand for support. "It'll be alright." She tried to convince him softly, "Chase will take care of it."

It didn't take long for Chase to appear a distance behind them as they walked home. He didn't seem to mind the distance because he never sped up, possibly going slower than they were. The walk home was long and awkward. No one really wanted to speak.

The family spread out in the living room to relax and see what was to come as the humans tried their best to eat and relax in the kitchen. Chase didn't say anything to anyone once he got home. He kept his eyes on the ground and slowly began to trudge up the stairs to the next floor, his arms hanging loosely at his side.

Andie unfolded herself from Moose's secure embrace and practically ran after him. She found Chase lying face down on their bed. Biting her lip, Andie crawled onto the bed beside him.

"Take off your shirt." She whispered in his ear.

When he didn't move, Andie sighed and tugged it off his body. He was getting blood all over the bed.

"Chase, come take a shower." She said rolling him onto his back and pulling him up. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

Chase let Andie pull him from the bed and lead him in the direction of the bathroom that connected with the room. Looking down at his bloodied arms and torso he frowned.

"I'm sorry...I...just...needed to lie down." He told her sincerely. But he should have cleaned up first. Now their bed was bloody. He hadn't even been thinking. He wanted to get all that blood off of his body. Sandy's blood. It made him sick.

From the corner of the room Bling watched the scene, fully alert to the smell of sorrow coming from his masters. Of course, being a dog, he had no idea what was going on. But he knew something was wrong. So he stayed close by, letting out a small whimper when Andie looked at him before entering the shower. It was as if he was letting her know he was there if she needed him.

Andie took Chase's bloody clothes and balled them up before making sure he was okay in the shower. "I'll be back after I change the bed." She told him gently. "Okay?"

She watched him nod sadly and she bit her lip. It probably wasn't a good idea to leave him in there by himself but the bed needed to be changed. Plus, if she did it right now then he could just fall into bed after he got out the shower.

"Bling," She said looking down at the dog. "Watch him."

Leaving the bathroom door open she smiled slightly as the dog sat right in the doorway, his eyes trained on the shower.

Andie threw away the clothes and the sheets before making up a new bed. When she returned to the bathroom, Bling was still sitting there. Rubbing him between his ears, Andie kissed his nose. "Good boy."

She entered the bathroom and found Chase sitting on the cabinet in his boxers. "Come on Boy Band, let's get you to bed."

Chase looked up from the floor and looked Andie in the eye. "Everyone needs to eat." He said simply before sliding off of the counter. Bling got off his rump, but remained beside Andie in the doorway.

Andie took Chase's hand and gently pulled him over to the bed. She pushed him down so he was sitting and kissed his forehead.

"You sleep," She said. "I'll make sure everyone eats."

She bent forward slightly to kiss Chase fully on the lips before headed for the door. At the door she turned back to face Chase and Bling.

"Bling, you watch him." She said. "Make sure he sleeps. I'll be back to check on you both soon."

Bling turned around and hopped up on the now clean bed to sit beside Chase. The animal gazed up at him and let out a small whimper. Chase turned to him and began to scratch his ear before sighing and lying back on his bed. Bling curled up at the end of the bed and put his head down, facing Chase so he could watch him.

Chase knew that sleep would be impossible for him, and if he did manage then he would probably only have nightmares. His thoughts were too plagued.

When Andie got downstairs the humans were still in the kitchen while the family was in the living room. Sticking her head in the living room, Andie gave her family a sad smile.

"Meeting in the kitchen, now." She ordered quietly.

For the first time none of them argued and they filed into the room one by one. Andie hopped onto the counter and sighed, swinging her legs sadly and staring at the ground.

"How is he?" Alex asked quietly.

"Not good." Andie replied truthfully. "This is really taking a toll on him. I'm not sure what to do to help."

"Give him time." Blake said simply. "He'll come around when he's ready."

Sighing, Andie nodded. "I guess, but anyways, it's time to eat." She hopped down from the counter. "You're not to go so far that I can't smell any of you, understand?"

The family nodded while the humans stared at Andie. "Be back here in the next hour." She said softly. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

The family excitedly barreled out of the kitchen to go hunt for food. The humans gave them all odd looks, but resumed their conversation and eating.

Upstairs, Chase stared blankly at the ceiling above him. He was trying desperately not to think of anything at all. He was in that stage when anything he thought of reminded him of something he could link to Sandy. There was no way in hell he was getting to sleep. But his body felt like lead so there was no point in trying to do anything else.

From the edge of the bed Chase heard Bling whine and lick his feet. "Hush." He told him softly before running his heel against the dog's stomach to stroke him.

Andie took out her ponytail as she entered Chase's room. He was lying on the bed where she'd left him, staring up at the ceiling, his foot stroking Bling's fur.

Biting her lip, Andie walked over to his closet and looked around. She grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and another wife beater. The clothes she had on at the moment would have to be thrown away as well seeing as how they were covered in blood. She pulled at the hole in the shirt to see that her wound was healed. It just needed to be washed.

"I'm gonna take a shower. And if you're not asleep when I come out," Andie said giving him a teasing smile. "I'm never kissing you again."

Chase turned his head to face Andie, frowning. "I'm trying." He muttered pathetically before closing his eyes and sighing. "My mind won't let me."

Andie sighed, racking her brain to try and find some way to put Chase to sleep.

"Give me five minutes." She muttered before disappearing into the bathroom.

It actually only took her three minutes, but when Andie came back out of the bathroom, completely cleaned up and her hair washed, she climbed onto the bed.

"Chase you trust me don't you?" She asked as she straddled his stomach.

Without waiting for an answer, Andie leaned forward until their foreheads touched. She placed her finger tips on his temples gently. Then very slowly she began to rub his head, she locked eyes with Chase and moved past the sorrow in his eyes.

"Chase, I want you to listen to my voice." She said still rubbing his temples. "Stay focused on my eyes and listen to my voice."

Taking a deep breath, Andie stopped all her movement except for her working fingers. "You've had a long and tiring day, your body needs to rest." She said speaking slowly and calmly to him. "I want you to think about something that makes you calm and happy, let it take you away and fill you up. You're not here with me anymore; you're somewhere calming and safe. The snow capped mountains are in the distance yet still visible and you can hear the running water from the creek nearby. Lush green grass is your bed and as you snuggle back into it, you can't stop the yawn that comes from your mouth. You're getting so tired...all you want...to...do...is...sleep."

Chase listened to Andie and kept his eyes locked on hers. Amazingly, he felt his eyelids become heavy and he blinked sleepily. It felt as if his whole body had completely relaxed, like he was lying on clouds. He grunted and reached up to feel Andie's side and make sure this was real. It was freaking him out a little, but he welcomed the sudden relaxation.

Before he knew it, Chase's eyes were shut tightly and he couldn't open them, but he didn't want to. He could still feel Andie's hands on his face and muttered her name softly before losing consciousness.

**A/N: Gweakles- Alright. We get to bring my OC's in the story just to kill them. Yes, we're horrible. But don't think I'm heartless because I cried when I had to write Chase burying her –Shut up Danyi- so there. I hope this didn't deter any of you from the story. It was just a lovely little dramatic idea. And it DOES say horror on it...**

**-Danyi and Gweaks**


	9. Personal Jesus

When Andie knew Chase was asleep she climbed off him and sat next to him on the bed

** Personal Jesus**

**Hey guys, yes we know we haven't updated in forever and we're sorry. But things have been kinda crazy for the both of us. Gweaks has had work, school and a little trouble with her tummy. And me I've had school, dance and I've just been lazy lol. But we're back now and hopefully the updates will be coming regular again. But this one is extra long to make up for not updating in forever.**

**A/N-this one is named after the song "Personal Jesus" by Marilyn Manson who's really cool.**

**Disclaimer-Neither me nor Gweaks own Step Up 2 which is probably for the better lol.**

When Andie knew Chase was asleep she climbed off him and sat next to him on the bed. Resting her head back against the headboard, Andie let out another sigh. She'd grown accustom to sighing in the last day.

Looking over at Chase, Andie gently rolled him over onto her lap so that she was able to cradle his upper body as if he was a baby. She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes. It was her turn to go to sleep now.

When Chase finally came back into consciousness, he wished he hadn't. Whimpering, he snuggled closer to the warmth that encircled his body. His stomach growled at him in anguish, keeping him awake. Chase opened his eyes slightly to find that he was wrapped snugly in Andie's arms, his head against her chest and hers resting on his head.

The sun had just barely peaked up into the sky, the sides of the night still vanishing. How was she able to get him to fall asleep? Instead of his question being answered, his stomach roared again and he whined, clutching the bed and Andie tightly. When the pain was gone he took a breath and gently pulled out of Andie's grasp to stand up off the bed. Covering her with the comforter, he kissed her forehead before pulling on a pair of clothes and sneakers to quickly get something to eat.

Andie awoke up the moment Chase left the room. She'd come to when he untangled himself from her and covered her up, but she hadn't expected him to leave.

She cracked one eye open to see the sun just rising. They had slept the entire day and night; something Andie didn't think was possible. But then again, she did remember growling at Missy when she came to wake them up last night for dinner.

Andie groaned when her stomach grumbled. She did not want to get up, but it was either eat or be in pain. So, after shoving away the warm covers, Andie stumbled to her feet and pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt before following Chase out the door.

Chase turned his head in mid run to see Andie running closely behind him. He didn't mean to wake her up, but she was probably hungry too. He had to hurry and find something before the sun rose completely. It would be much easier to kill the prey that way. But Chase was sick of eating cats, squirrels, and humans. They weren't filling enough and he wanted a meal that would last him a day. He'd have to go far from the houses to find something like that.

Picking up a scent in the air, Chase rounded the street corner to turn on the highway, not slowing for Andie. It didn't matter; whatever he got he would share with her. And there was no doubt she could hunt for herself. As he got farther along the road he saw what he was looking for. It was an animal crossing sign. Veering off into the wooding on the side of the road, Chase sniffed excitedly for the animal's scent. The moment he caught it he had to keep himself from nearly shouting in happiness, for it would scare it away.

Leaping up onto a thick tree branch, Chase crouched quietly above his prey. There it was. A fairly large deer stag stood eating quietly amongst the grass merely feet below him. Chase had taken care to move so swiftly, the deer had never heard him. With a deep growl, he leapt down from the tree to pounce on the deer, snapping its neck with ease.

Andie kept Chase in view the entire run; she knew that'd he catch something for the both of them. And when she slowed down so that he could catch a deer, she smiled slightly. Chase sat on the ground and Andie soon followed, just before she took hold of the deer, she heard her stomach growl.

When they were finished, Andie sat back on her heels and studied her boyfriend. "Tomorrow." She said quietly. "I want to hunt."

Chase nodded, standing slowly and holding out his blood caked hand for her to take. When she did he pulled her swiftly to her feet. Slowly but surely, he began to lead her out of the forest. He didn't run, only walked by Andie's side.

After what seemed like forever of a silence, Chase spoke. "So, about yesterday, how do you think our lives should run?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the road in front of them.

Andie glanced at Chase, "Um, I'm not really sure." She said quietly. "I think the entire family needs to discuss it together. I mean, we may be the leaders, but still it should be a decision we make with our family."She finished, squeezing his hand gently and gave him a small smile.

Chase squeezed her hand back, still not looking away from the road as they left the highway and returned to a normal street. "I agree, but I was just asking your opinion. Like you said, we should discuss it together. But, our family is too big to do it all at once, we won't get anywhere. So I thought maybe we would sit down with everyone individually and see what they thought on their own. That way it's their own opinion and it can only be justified by themselves and no one else. They won't be able to say that it wasn't fair."

Andie nodded, "That's probably best." Biting her lip, she glanced around in thought. "You said you wanted to know my opinion. So here it is."

Stopping for a moment, Andie put her thoughts together, trying to order them out so that she didn't sound like a complete idiot.

"I think that, for starters, we need to go out and hunt a whole bunch at one time and maybe save some so we don't have to hunt every day. I mean, I know we have eat, but this is tiring. As for the humans, maybe we can hunt extra deer or something or try to get to a store that hasn't been demolished. And that's all I've got so far because I have to admit we've got a real huge challenge on our hands."

Chase walked around her in a circle, taking in her words. "I think we should figure out just how far gone the town is...We need to see how far this goes, and if it stops." He stopped walking and looked up at her. "Let's do it now, while we're out. I don't want the humans roaming about and we can't risk sending out everyone like that."

Andie nodded, "Alright," She smiled up at him. "So I figure that since we've got humans living with creatures...we really need to name ourselves...I figured that one of the first rules should be that under no circumstances are we to hurt the humans or are the humans to hurt us. That way it doesn't seem like we're taking sides. What do ya think?" She asked, looking up at Chase again.

Chase crossed his arms and furrowed his brows, the first real expression he'd had all day. "What do you mean? No more eating humans?"

Andie smiled and shook her head, "I didn't say that. We just can't take any chances. I mean, say if one of the crew got really hurt or they were really hungry we've got to make it clear that no matter how hungry they are they're not to hurt any of _our_ humans. I never said anything about any other humans."

She swung their linked hands back and forth. "Your turn." She said grinning at him. "Make up a rule."

Rolling his eyes lightly, Chase shook his head at her behavior, but concentrated on their surroundings. They were nearly in town yet everything still seemed dead and quiet. But he could still smell life, and death.

Sighing, he looked back down at the pavement. "I guess we're going to have to figure out permanent living arrangements for everyone, which isn't going to be easy. It's a good thing we have spare rooms and a basement."

Andie nodded slightly, figuring out living quarters for everyone was really going to be hard. Mainly because the humans, even if they pretended not to be, where still scared of them. And there was probably no way in hell they were going to stay in the same room with them. Nora and Charlie probably would.

"Hmm, well it all depends on how many people we can fit in each room." Andie said frowning. "Cause the basement is big enough that we could fit four people easily and they'd be comfortable."

As they came right on the edge of town Andie didn't know why, but her entire body tensed up. She hadn't been expecting it to but at the sight of demolished city her insides ran cold and she edged closer to Chase.

Chase sensed Andie's uneasiness and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kept his face forward, his eyes darting from side to side as he scanned everything carefully.

"Yes, the basement is big. I imagine that's where the humans would want to live. Though it would only be fair for the women to get the guest bedrooms, and we can turn the living room into a giant bedroom for the rest of the family. Alex and Blake have their own rooms, and Brandy can stay with Blake. If needed, Alex could share a room with Charlie, but I think Sarah would want him by her side." His fingers ran lightly over her hip as he spoke.

Andie knew Chase was continuing their conversation to take her mind off how scared she was becoming. It was so silent that their voices carried slightly and Andie began to talk in a whisper.  
"Okay so we'll put Mac, Tyler, Nora, Miles and Lucy in the basement. And then Blake and Brandy can have a room while Sarah, Alex and Charlie share a room. The family can help us turn the living room into one giant bedroom and can we do the same with the dining room?" She asked, glancing up at him."I mean unless we need the table for something."

Chase met eyes with her for a moment and kissed her forehead before looking back up. He did so to ease her nerves and nodded. "We could do that. But I think it would be better to use the rec. room downstairs. There's already a couch in there, and that way we'd only have to put in another bed instead of completely removing the dining room furniture. " He stopped talking for a moment so he could recount the amount of people they were talking about.

Andie nodded,"Alright, after we get everyone settled and after we hunt." She paused. "Then what? Maybe we could get Cable to try and figure out if he can still work a computer and find out what's going on in places around the world and see if we're the only ones or if this is a world wide thing."

Andie nearly shrieked when she sensed something run behind them. She whirled around, almost sending her and Chase to the floor but there was no one there."Can we go home now?" She whispered.

Chase was about to laugh when Andie suggested the idea of this being a global problem, but frowned and looked down at her when he sensed her fear. Raising an eyebrow, he stroked her side. "I would like to see if we could find some food for the humans first, I know they have near to nothing left. Would that be alright?" He asked, nuzzling her neck and purring, hoping it would calm her.

Andie nodded, telling herself to calm down because when she was with Chase nothing could harm her. "Yea, that's fine." She took a deep breath and looked up at him with a brave grin. "Now, let's go shopping!"

She glanced around once more before the two of them began to walk again."Right, so I know we're not the only ones left." Andie said glancing around. "Where the hell is everyone?"

Chase smirked at Andie's nervous behavior and opened a door to a building that was once a grocery store. It was actually still intact. No broken walls, no blood, and no dead people. Whoever owned the building obviously just up and left out of sheer fear. How convenient. Grabbing a shopping cart with one hand, Chase pulled Andie closer to him with the other.

"Relax. Of course we're not the only ones left. If there are any...'creatures', as you're referring us to, then they're either hiding, sleeping, or have moved on. The humans, if they're smart, have moved on. Or they're hiding."

As y began to walk down the aisle, Chase reached out and put anything that looked good into the basket. "Grab what you think is necessary." He told Andie, releasing her waist so she could move freely about the cart and help him.

Andie just began to grab random things and throw them into the cart. It wasn't like they were going to pay for them anyway. "I think we're going to need another cart." She murmured. "One second."

She returned to the front of the store and pulled another cart from the bunch. She had just turned around to head back over to Chase when she heard something. Was that a whimper? Spinning around and squinting, Andie looked back past the cart into the slight darkness of the store. Andie's eyes widened for a moment and she moved closer to where she heard the whimper come from. That person's smell was familiar.

"Aydan?"

Chase growled and threw a jar at the wall, shattering its contents. He had to hold back from throwing the cart. How could they forget people that meant so much to them? Now he was never going to recover. He would always be paranoid that there was just one more person...anyone that he could possibly be forgetting. He made a mental note to interrogate Blake when they got home to see if there was anyone else in his life that was worth saving, as his own pathetic brain was incapable of remembering.

Andie moved closer to her little sister and watched as she scrambled back away from her. Her eyes filled with tears, how could she forget her little sister? The one she cared for so much.

"Aydan, oh god." She whispered. "Please come here, I'm gonna take you somewhere safe." Andie opened her arms and her little sister gave a tiny whimper.

"S--Safe?" She stuttered.

Andie nodded, "Somewhere very safe." She replied, inching closer to her and opening her arms. "Chase and I are gonna take you home."

"H-Home's n-not s-safe." Aydan whispered.

"Chase's home is." Andie said. "Please Aydan, let's go somewhere safe."

Chase just stood patiently by the cart to wait. He had his head in his hands and was gripping his hair tightly. How were they going to take care of all these people? There was no way they were going to survive forever, or at least a lifetime. Eventually they would run out of food, there would be no more animals to hunt, and they would go after each other. Chase swallowed hard at the thought.

"Aydan," Andie said gently. "Come on."

She felt a surge of relief pass through her as her little sister got on her knees and crawled forward slowly out of the darkness. When light fell on the young teen, Andie winced. She was covered in blood from head to toe and her eyes were wider than ever before.

"A-Andie!" She stuttered throwing herself into Andie's waiting arms.

Andie let out a grunt as she fell back onto her butt. Aydan's arms locked securely around her and Andie was sure she'd need a crowbar to get the girl to let go. She closed her eyes and rested her head on top of Aydan's. After a few moments she stood up with Aydan still in her arms and made her way over to Chase.

Aydan pulled her face from Andie's shoulder and turned to look at Chase."C-C-Chase!" She squealed before throwing herself into his arms.

Chase winced when the little girl dove into his arms. After being forgotten for nearly three days, she still was still happy to see them. He let out a sigh and held her to him, purring and nuzzling her head while stroking her back.

"I'm so sorry Aydan...I don't know how we could ever forget you." He muttered while wiping some stray hairs from her face. "Will you forgive us?"

Aydan stared up at Chase for a moment before looking back at Andie and giving them a nod. "I forgive you." She said quietly. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"Why were you not with Sarah when Chase went to go get them?"

"I was at Casey's." Aydan explained. "She had a birthday party and I was spending the night, the creatures ate her and her family but I got away."

Aydan very suddenly, turned back around to look at Chase. She pulled his lips apart with her fingers and let out a scream when she saw his sharp pointy teeth.

"You guys are monsters!" She yelled wiggling from Chase's grip. When her feet touched the ground, Aydan spun around and raced down the aisle.

"Aydan!' Andie yelled. "Aydan come back!"

Chase sighed and followed Andie as she went after Aydan in the back of the aisle. There was nowhere for the girl to go, she was trapped. As they got closer, her eyes widened in fear and she whimpered. Chase squatted down on his knees and gave her the most sincere look he could.

"Aydan, we're not going to hurt you. We love you...you need to come with us so we can keep you safe." He said gently, holding her gaze.

Aydan looked from him to Andie frantically, "Do you promise?" She whispered.

Andie bent and brushed some hair away from Aydan's fearful eyes. "I promise," She replied. "We're going to take you somewhere safe where no one will ever hurt you."

Opening her arms, Andie gave her sister a warm smile."First we've got to do some grocery shopping for our family, but after that we're going home." Andie paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure Alex is missing you."

Aydan's eyes widened. "Alex is alive?" She asked in awe.

"Very much so." Andie replied while nodding. "Come on, let's go."

When Aydan was once more in her arms, Andie and Chase stood up. Andie turned to Chase and sighed,  
"Let's finish getting the food and get her home."

Chase nodded to Andie before getting an idea and smiling warmly at her sister. "Aydan, why don't you get a cart and get whatever you think you, Charlie, and Alex might like?"

He chuckled when the little girl's eyes lit up and she hopped from Andie's grasp to go fill her own cart. Turning back, Chase grabbed his own cart and hurried to finish with the shopping.

Andie laughed when she and Chase finally finished their shopping and found Aydan waiting at the door for them. Her chart was packed so full she could barely see over the top of it.

"What took you guys so long?" She teased. "You're creatures, you're supposed to be fast."

Rolling her eyes, Andie helped Aydan get her chart out the door while pulling her own behind her.

"Which house are we going to?" Aydan asked as the three of them walked down the middle of the street.

"Chase's." Andie said. "It's the safest."

"Andie, take Aydan's cart." Chase said after stopping and lifting the girl into the cart he was pushing and setting her on top of the food. "I want to get home quicker before the food spoils. Besides, the family doesn't know we left." Chase added after he began to run as fast as he could while pushing the shopping cart. He chuckled when Aydan nearly fell backwards. "Hold on." He told her.

It didn't take them long to get back to Chase's house but when they did, Andie called for Moose and Cable to come help them get the food in the house.

"This for the humans?" Cable asked.

Andie nodded, "We'll figure out what we're going to eat later." She told him. "But first I've gotta get Aydan cleaned up."

Andie had expected Alex to come and clobber Aydan the moment he smelled her and sure enough he did. "I thought you were dead!" He exclaimed holding her close and purring like what Chase did.

"Are you...purring?" Aydan asked laughing. "When did you learn to do that?"

Rolling his eyes, Alex took a step back from Aydan and frowned. "You need a shower." He said.

"Naw, really?" Aydan teased.

"Go take a shower Aydan." Andie said. "Alex, can she wear some of your clothes? And when you're finished everyone will be in the kitchen."

Chase helped the humans put the food away with the rest of the family while Andie helped Aydan get situated and figured out her living arrangements. When they were done putting the food away he told them to go hunt off of the highway where there would be much larger prey and in a greater quantity. He sent Cable, Hair, Moose, Missy, and Monster to hunt and bring back some for the rest of them and a stock so they wouldn't have to hunt for a day or so.

Knowing that would keep them occupied for awhile, he found Blake while he was eating in the kitchen and questioned him about their earlier conversation.

"Blake, we need to sort things out now. We can't live like this forever so we need a plan."

Andie headed for the kitchen when she was sure that Aydan was alright. Alex would take care of her, she knew so. In the kitchen she sat down next to Chase who had just told Blake they had to start sorting things out.

"Well, I'm still working on the plan." Blake said. "I'm not really sure what we can do."

"I think, Alex could be a big help on this." Andie said. "I mean he is like a super genius." She paused for a moment."But I also think we should start asking people separately how they think this should run."

Chase nodded to Andie, "Alex is smart Andie, but he's just a kid. He shouldn't be dealing with dictating things like a government. His opinion will be taken the same way as anyone else's would be." Looking back to Blake, Chase nodded to him. "Since you're already here, and no one else is, what's your opinion?"

Blake sighed and ran his hands over his face roughly."We need a routine." He said after a moment. "Or something close to it."

Andie bit her lip, "You mean we need a schedule of who's supposed to do what each day?" She asked.

Blake nodded. "That could become complicated." Andie muttered.

"Andie."

Turning around, Andie raised an eyebrow at Alex."Yes?"

"You and Chase need to see this."

Chase held back a growl as he gripped the table roughly and pulled himself to his feet. There was always _something_. He got up and walked straight to Alex.

"What is it?"

The younger brother pointed to the window and Andie pulled back the curtain. She looked out of it and practically felt her eyes pop out of her head.

There were creatures, at least thirty of them, maybe more, heading straight for the house. All of them slightly deformed and caked in blood from head to toe.

"Chase," Andie said backing away. "What do they want? What are we gonna do?"

"Be calm Andie." Chase said in a low growl as he pulled her from the curtain, looking her in the eye. "They want the humans. Go make sure they all get to the basement, and Alex, you guard the door. I'm going to round up the family who's still here."

Letting Andie go, Chase went to the living room and cupped his hands over his mouth to whistle. Jenny, Smiles , and Fly were in the room in moments. Growling in frustration, Chase cursed himself for sending so many of them to go hunt at once. Of course at the time, he didn't know they were going to be attacked.

"We're about to be ambushed." He snarled. "Jenny and Fly, you guys guard the upstairs. There are no doors, but there are windows. Smiles, go guard the back door, Andie will be there to help you in a second."

They all scattered and Chase returned to the front to glare out the window. He didn't have enough of his family to come up with a strategy, so for now they'd have to play the defensive.

When Andie got downstairs into the basement she quickly did a head count, they were missing Blake, Brandy, Alex...and Aydan.

"Andie what's going on?" Nora asked.

But Andie didn't answer, instead she spun on her heels to race back up the steps. Nora came to follow her and Andie was more concerned about getting to Aydan that she didn't tell her to go back.

"Hey Andie," Aydan said coming out of Chase's room just as Andie made it to the top of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"You've gotta go to the basement." Andie said quickly as she picked her up and began to pull Nora back toward the stairs.

"Why?" Aydan asked. "What's happening?"

"We've got a little bit of a problem but don't worry," Andie said as she took the steps two at a time. "We're taking care of it."

"Then why do we have to go to the basement?" Nora asked.

"Because it's safer down there." Andie replied.

Chase studied the creatures as they got closer to the house and watched as they didn't make any move to communicate with each other or spread apart. This could work in their favor. Getting an idea, Chase moved from the door so they couldn't see him. Just as he expected, they didn't even bother knocking on the door or anything of the sorts. They merely sniffed hungrily at the walls, some of them scaling it to the roof as the others looked for a way inside.

Perfect. If Chase could pick them off one by one, this would be a synch. But he needed someone guarding the front door. Turning his head around he yelled, "Andie! Hurry up! I need you!"

Andie heard Chase call her and she jumped the entire staircase that led from the basement to the main floor. She rounded the corner and ran straight into Sophie.

"Sophie!" Andie exclaimed. "I need you do something for me."

"Andie what's going on?" Sophie asked.

"We're sort of under attack but still I need you guard the door to the basement with your life." Andie said. "No one goes in and the humans don't come out, got it?"

Sophie nodded and Andie gave her a smile before turning and running into the living room.

Andie felt a hand grab her and pull her behind the couch. "Is everyone in the basement?" Chase asked in haste, looking up from the couch at the window, then back down at her. When she nodded he looked around the house, then back at her. "They're starving, so they're not thinking like we are right now. We have a better shot at playing the defense and taking them out one by one. You stay by the front door and I'm going to see if i can pick off the first string."

Without waiting for her answer, Chase got up and left the couch, running over to the front door. When he saw a clearing he opened one of the windows and slipped out. He was about to crouch and pounce the closest one, but felt himself get pulled away from the wall violently and thrown to the ground.

Chase growled and punched the creature in the face as it dove after him, knocking it away so he could get to his feet again. Where had he come from? When the creature came at him again, they locked hands, pushing at each other with all of their strength. Looking up, Chase saw the other creatures were watching and waiting patiently. With as much energy as he could muster, Chase threw the other creature into the wall.

Unfortunately, this was what the creatures had planned. As soon as Chase had thrown his guard down and concentrated on the one creature that attacked him, the other four leapt down from the wall to collide down on top of him.

Andie heard Chase let out a frustrated yell and she abandoned her post at the front door. Sticking her head out the window, her eyes widened when she saw the dog pile on top of Chase.

Scrambling from the window, Andie jumped onto the top of the dog pile and began to pull at the creatures. "Get off of him!" She yelled, grabbing one by the hair and pulling so hard that it's skin ripped and the bone in it's forehead was exposed.

The creature let out an agonizing scream and Andie kicked it halfway across the yard. But something grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side and there was a sharp pain in the back of her head causing her to see stars. She kicked her legs and backed the both of them into the wall. Growling when it didn't let go, Andie did it again but this time they hit the wall so hard they made a nice sized dent.

Once air returned to Chase's lungs after Andie got the dog pile off of him, he growled in pain at the two creatures biting and slashing at him. He kicked one off, and then slashed the other in the face. Pulling himself to his feet, Chase took the creature that was howling in pain from him slashing it's eyes, and rammed it into the wall. He repeated this process until it was a bloodied mess and when he couldn't hear it's heart beating.

He didn't even get a moment to catch his breath as he saw the other crawling into the open window. Growling, he grabbed it's legs and ripped it out, just as it was half way in the house. Chase tossed it half way across the yard. Once it landed and got back on it's feet Chase ran at it quickly, leaping in the air to dropkick the creature, all of his weight landing on it's face as they met the pavement.

Andie didn't stop ramming the creature back into the wall until it let go of her. She watched Chase drop kick a creature in the yard and turned around to scramble back into the window.

"Chase!" She yelled putting her upper body back out the window. "Get in here! There's too many of them!"

There was the sound of breaking glass and Sophie screamed. Sighing, Andie didn't want to leave this window open but she needed to go make sure Sophie was alright. Cursing under her breath, Andie hit the seal of the window in frustration before running for the kitchen.

Chase watched Andie lock the window and curse before looking up. There were still creatures on the roof, at least ten of them. Waiting a few more seconds, he caught his breath before scaling the wall and pulling himself onto the roof. He just _had_ to live in a two story house.

He was surprised to find that there were no more creatures on the roof, visibly anyways. Chase inhaled deeply, catching every scent in the area. There were no more creatures on the other side of roof. Hearing a loud yell, he ran to the end of the roof and looked over. Smiles was getting chewed and clawed on by three of the creatures, while the rest of them began to hack at the door, trying to get in.

Leaping down from the roof, Chase landed on one of the creatures attacking Smiles. He punched the first one that looked up at him, and ripped away the third, throwing them across the yard.

When Andie came skidding into the kitchen she saw Sophie struggling with a creature who was choking her through a window.

"Andie!" Sophie squeaked. "Help."

Growling, Andie jumped over to her friend and began to pry at the bloody hands. She managed to get a hold of an index finger and she pulled back as hard as she could. There was a loud cry and the hands snaked away and back out the window. Andie stuck her head out of the window and looked from side to side, but the creature that had a hold of her was gone.

The creatures that were trying to get into the house through the back door stopped and turned around to growl at Chase. Panting, he pulled Smiles off the ground. "C'mon Smiles...you have to help me."

There was no way Chase would be able to take on ten creatures at once. But he would have to try. Two of them flew at Smiles, knocking him back to the ground as they wrestled with him. The rest crowded around Chase, making him back up slowly as they figured out how they were going to rip him apart.

With a growl they each leapt at him, throwing their weight on top of him. '_Not again_' Chase thought as he felt his legs buckle under him from the three creatures that were on his back. He threw his arm back to elbow one in the nose and reached out to slash another on the face. He was able to throw the other off of his back once he got his footing. But before he could take another breath and get a hold of himself, two more ran from the door and pounced him back on the ground.

Alex yelled in frustration as he slammed the front door shut on the head of a creature.

"What do you want?!" He demanded. When it didn't answer he slammed it on it's head again."What do you want?!" He asked again. Nothing. SLAM! "What the fuck do you want?!"

Opening the door slightly, Alex paused to catch his breath as the creature tried to answer. "H--h--hum--mans." It stuttered.

"You can't have them!" Gathering every bit of strength he had, Alex opened the door wide before slamming it closed on the creatures head so hard that it's brains oozed out of it's ears.

"Alex!" Andie yelled from the kitchen. "We need some assistance!"

Growling, Alex sprinted into the kitchen to find Sophie and Andie wrestling around on the ground with two creatures.

"Chase needs your help!" Andie yelled. "He's outside!"

Nodding, Alex threw open the door and dashed out it before it could close back from the force. He could see a bunch of creatures attacking something and Alex figured it had to be Chase. With another yell, Alex threw himself at the group and began to hit, kick, and punch at everything he could.

Chase gasped for air once Alex ripped off the creature that was choking him. He fought as hard as he could not to black out from lack of air. It took a moment for him to regain his senses, but once he did he pulled himself to his feet and began to fight back with Alex.

They were still outnumbered, but it was much better than fighting alone. Grabbing one of the creatures from Alex's back, Chase quickly snapped his neck and moved on to pull one from the door that had nearly got inside. Catching a sideways glance of his surroundings, Chase got an idea. Leaping forward and tackling a creature to the ground, he yelled to his brother, "Alex! The pool!"

Grabbing the creature's leg, Chase threw it into the pool. The poor thing was too stupid to try and come anywhere else but up. But Chase thrust his hands down on it's head to keep it from coming up. The creature thrashed about, but within moments it drowned. It wasn't a fair fight, but it killed them a lot quicker.

Alex nodded and dragged his over to the pool. "Drown him for me." He growled at his older brother. "I've gotta go back sure Andie and Sophie are alright." Alex tossed his creature into the pool and ran back into the house, stepping on creatures as he went. He raced into the kitchen to see Sophie and Andie finishing off one final creature.

"None of the others got in right?" Alex asked.

"I don't think so." Andie panted. "Man, we need everyone here."

"They're still out hunting." Sighing, Alex walked back out of the kitchen. But he heard rustling over by the chimney. Frowning, Alex crept over to it and watched as soot came tumbling down. Sticking his head into the chimney, Alex closed his eyes just seconds before pitch black dust came raining down on his face.

"CHASE! ANDIE!" He yelled pulling his head out of the chimney. "They're coming down the chimney!"

Chase sighed and nearly fell into the pool himself as he picked himself up and trudged back to the building. He hadn't even had a chance to catch his breath and he was sure he was going to fall out from lack of oxygen. Looking up at the house, he leapt up to the wall and crawled to the roof. There were no creatures on the roof, but if he waited there they wouldn't escape. He had Andie, Sophie, and Alex at the bottom. The creatures were trapped.

"How are we gonna get them out?" Sophie asked.

"I'm working on that." Andie muttered. "We could try and smoke them out."

"It'd take too long to get the fire started." Alex said quietly. He looked up the chimney and frowned."Andie I need a favor."

Andie raised an eyebrow, seeing the shimmer in Alex's eyes and shook her head. "Alex I'm not shoving you up the chimney." She said. "What if you get stuck?"

"I won't I swear," Alex said. "Plus it's the quickest way to flush them out."

Andie, with Sophie's help, picked Alex up and they began to slowly push him up the dark crammed chimney.

Chase crouched back a few feet from the chimney and waited patiently. He didn't mind the chance to catch his breath. He knew that something was being sorted out because it was quiet in the house, so that meant there was no fighting. They were planning something and he would be ready when they figured something out.

Alex let out a tiny grunt when he felt the foot of one of the creatures. There could have only been two down there. The chimney wasn't big enough to fit a whole bunch.

Placing his legs on the walls firmly, Alex put both hands under the creature's feet and began to push.  
They hissed and shrieked and the one closest to Alex tried to claw him but Alex wasn't stopping until they were out of the chimney.

Andie and Sophie stared up the pitch black chimney, hoping to see Alex push the creatures out soon. But when the front door opened and there were a bunch of rushed footsteps, the two girls spun around.

"D, there's like ten creatures outside scaling the side of the house." Missy said. A dead deer slung over her shoulder.

"And I think we attracted some more bringing all this fresh meat home." Cable said.

Groaning, Andie and Sophie shared a looked before running for the back door.

As the few creatures that were in the chimney slowly backed out, Chase ripped them out the rest of the way and easily snapped their necks. Letting out a breath once he heard more commotion out back, he ran to the end of the roof and looked over. There were at least a dozen more creatures trying to get in through the back. Sighing, Chase shook his head, wondering if this day was ever going to end.

Leaping from the roof, he pounced on one creature, shoving his head into the dirt so far he was sure it died from impact.

Andie and Sophie had just gotten outside to watch Chase ram a creature's head into the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Andie took hold of one of their arms and twisted it back behind the things head.

"The others are back." Andie informed Chase. "They're coming to help."

She punched another creature so hard in the back of the head that she was sure she saw its eyeball pop out. She was getting tired though and she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"Andie," Sophie said. "There's some climbing the wall."

"I got them!" There was a yell and not three inches away from Andie, Missy landed on her feet holding a creature in a head lock. She twisted it's neck and smiled at Andie.

"Moose and everyone else are making sure there are no more in the house." She informed. "These are the last of them."

"Oh thank god." Chase muttered as he lowered his head tiredly as he held another creature under the water to drown. He was still panting, his lungs gasping for air. His muscles were heavy and ached, as well as everything else on his body. But when he let his guard down the creature reached out and grabbed Chase's head, dragging his torso into the pool, the rest of his body doubling over shortly after.

Chase fought to reach the surface, but the moment he did the creature pulled him back under. Kicking it in the face, Chase finally broke free and came to the edge of the pool, gasping for air. "F-fuck." he coughed, spitting out water.

Andie ran over to Chase and pulled him out of the pool. "Are you okay?" She asked holding him close.

Chase coughed and sputtered for a moment before nodding and resting his head on her shoulder as he held onto her while catching his breath. "Yeah...I'll be fine...Is everyone safe?

Andie glanced around, as she smelled for everyone. The humans were still in the basement and she didn't think any of the family was bleeding.

"Yea, everyone's safe as far as I can tell." She rested her cheek on the top of his head. "I'm tired now."

**Well there it is. Extra long for you guys. We hope you liked it. We're like halfway done with the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up really soon as well. Review! Tell us what you thought of the chapter!**

**A/N-We don't ever give them a day of rest do we? Lol**

**Gweaks and Danyi**


	10. Land Of Confusion

**Land Of Confusion**

**Hey guys, yes we haven't updated in a while but both Gweak and I have been busy. We're already working on the next chapter though so I guess that's something. Um, we both like the way this story is going and we're glad that you guys like it.**

**Um this chapter, is a bunch of fluff and comedy, kind of a chapter of um, relaxation really lol. Hope you enjoy.**

**A/N-This one is named after a song by Disturbed called "Land of Confusion"**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks nor I own Step Up 2, it's probably a good thing we don't.**

Chase's back rose and fell heavily for a few moments as he caught his breath. He growled lowly and buried his face in the crook of Andie's neck before muttering. "What a day..."

He sighed and looked up at her once before kissing her cheek. "We should get this place cleaned up. It's near sunset and I don't want anyone outside when it goes down. I'll take half of the family to clean up the mess, and you take the other half to clean and sort the food. There's a large fridge in the rec. room where we can store the meat. Sound good?" He asked as he stood to his feet tiredly, taking her hand and pulling her up alongside with him.

Andie nodded and gave a loud sigh. "Whatever gets us to bed quicker babe."

At this Chase raised his eyebrow and a sly grin spread across his face. "Oh really? Well in that case..." He said jokingly, moving as if to hurry with the work.

Andie tried to hit his arm but she missed. Glaring at him she pointed a finger. "And just what makes you think I'd wanna sleep with you?" She teased, smirking.

He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Don't you always sleep with me?"

Andie raised an eyebrow. "Are we even on the same page here?" She teased.

Chase's grin widened, his lips curling over his lips to reveal his teeth. He leaned in towards her closely, "I don't know, are we?"

Andie shrugged teasingly, standing up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I think," She paused before kissing him deeper. She let him get into the kiss before pulling away. "That we should go clean up." Pulling away she moved out of his reach and stuck her tongue out at him from the back door.

He watched her walk away with narrowed eyes, growling lowly. Lucky for her he was tired so he wouldn't go after her. With a sigh he went to go fetch the boys to help him get rid of the bodies and the blood.

It took them nearly the rest of the day to find suitable places to discard the bodies and rid the house of blood. But Chase's group finished just as the sun was setting. They filed into the kitchen hungrily, awaiting the results of Andie's group with the food.

Andie, Missy, Fly, Jenny, and Sophie didn't have much to clean up. The house wasn't invaded but the busted window took the longest along with the soot from the fireplace. But once it was clean it looked like nothing had happened, save for the trash bag that covered the window. The girls trooped into the now packed kitchen. Just as hungry as everyone else.

Andie made her way over to the fridge where she had Kido stock the food and pulled out meat for everyone

She glanced around and sighed, Fly must have still been cleaning up the bloody and squished brain that Alex made. They should probably wait until everyone was there to eat. Humans included.

Sarah was the first one to come from the basement and appeared behind Andie. "Is it safe to come out now? Good lord! What in god's name is on the table?"

Chase frowned and moved protectively in front of the bloody slabs of meat on the counter. He was tired, hungry, and had a rough day. He knew Sarah wouldn't try and take the meat but his instincts were overruling right now. "It's just our food..." He growled lowly.

Andie shot Chase a look before turning to her guardian. "Sarah." She said gently. "Go back to the basement and when we're done eating I'll come and get you guys. It's not really safe for you guys to be up here while we're eating."

Sarah nodded quickly, glancing back once more at the meat and then Chase before turning on her heel and disappearing back into the basement to give the other humans an update.

Andie growled at Chase as she moved to stand next to him at the table. "I know you're hungry but she's family." She gave him a sharp glare. "Don't ever growl at her."

Chase frowned and shrunk back from her glare. It was against his instincts to submit to her, but he didn't want to fight. "Sorry." He muttered lowly before glancing back at the meet in front of them.

Andie sighed, instantly feeling bad for snapping at him. She knew what it was like, she was hungry too. But still he shouldn't have growled at Sarah. "It' okay Chase," She said gently. Just as she was about to go find Fly and the rest of them they came trooping into the kitchen.

The family looked desperately hungry, practically drooling at the sight of all the fresh meat. It was a good thing the ones that hunted were already fed awhile ago or there probably wouldn't be enough. It was easy to tell it was taking every last ounce of their strength not to start fighting each other for the food.

Chase glanced to Andie from the corner of his eye. "How should we go about this?" She seemed to still have her head more than he, though she was hungry too. Another advantage she seemed to have yet she was a creature.

Andie frowned slightly, thinking very hard. There was a lot of meat on the table. She glanced around and did a quick head count, eleven. There were eleven of them. But the more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that Alex needed just a little bit more than the rest of them. After all he was the youngest.

"Alex," She said after a moment or two. "Take a piece of meat."

She watched him reach forward slowly and uncertainly. But when she nodded he quickly stole the closet one to him. Andie frowned again. "Okay since Alex is the youngest he should get more, but still there's enough here for all of us to share."

Andie watched carefully as they all took their share of meat and when everyone had the same amount, they gave the last remaining two pieces to Alex.

"Everyone happy?" Andie asked finally removing her eyes from the table.

The only response she got was the sound of jaw snapping hungrily away, along with the ripping and tearing of flesh. Chase smiled lightly and shook his head. "Just eat Andie."

Nudging him with her elbow, Andie picked up her own meat. She was too hungry to come up with something smart to say. So for once she did as she was told.

When Chase saw Andie eat he in turn began to eat his own share, which was gone no shorter than five minutes. The rest of the family seemed full and content and when they all had finished Chase told Alex to get the humans from the basement.

Turning to Andie he leaned on the countertop tiredly. "Do you think we should continue with the original plan for the day, or sleep and do it tomorrow?" He was slightly aggravated every time they tried to get something done, some sort of new catastrophe happened.

: Andie sighed and leaned against him for a moment. She was tired and she was pretty sure that the conversation that they were supposed to be having with everyone was going to get loud.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" She asked quietly. "I'm tired and I want to relax, possibly go to bed."

He leaned over to nuzzle his cheek against hers. "Of course." He told her softly before kissing her cheek.

Once Blake entered the kitchen he turned to face him. "Blake, Andie and I think it's best if we have our...discussion moved to tomorrow."

Blake nodded and smiled, "Rough day?" He teased.

Andie groaned and gave him a playful glare. Then she turned and looked up at Chase. "So, now what do you want to do?" She paused. "As long as it does not require me using a lot of energy."

Chase narrowed his eyes at Blake before looking down at Andie. He smiled slightly. It was very cute that she turned to him on what to do all the time. "Whatever you want."

Andie narrowed her eyes playfully. "I wish to know what you want to do."

His grin widened and he leaned back, crossing his arms. "I want to do whatever you want to do."

Andie growled slightly. "Chase," She practically whined. "Stop playing games, my brain won't work well enough for me to play along."

Chase chuckled at her reaction, taking her hand and pulling her to his chest. "But you're so much fun..."

Andie sunk into his chest, loving how she felt so safe in his arms. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "Okay, so you wanna play." Gathering as much energy as she had, Andie looked up Chase. "Well then." Pausing, Andie stepped back from him and hit him in the chest not hard but not lightly either. "Tag you're it!"

"I thought you said you were tired and wanted to relax?" He grumbled, his eyebrows knitting together.

"You said you wanted to play." Andie shot back turning on her heels and racing toward the door. "Now let's play!"

She was tired, she was really tired. But Chase wanted to play and she wanted to make Chase happy, not to mention make him work for not telling her straight forward what he wanted to do.

With a playful growl Chase sped off after her. He wasn't at his normal pace because his body was heavily exhausted from fighting and being piled on so many times. Andie had the upper advantage for once.

Andie laughed when she heard Chase come after her. Rounding back around to the kitchen she tapped Alex on the shoulder.

"You wanna play?" She asked.

He nodded and Andie smiled. "Then start running."

"Chase!" She yelled. "Alex is playing too!"

Chase growled and bounded around the corner as they ran up the stairs. "That's two against one!" He shouted, panting by the time he reached the stairwell.

"Cry baby!" Andie and Alex yelled together

"That's really mature!" He growled at them, barreling up the stairwell with every bit of energy he had left. He was tempted to try and go on all fours, but he was too tired for that. They turned off into Alex's room, and when he entered Chase slammed the door behind him. "Ha! Nowhere to run!"

Both Alex and Andie giggled from their place under Alex's bed. But when Chase's feet got close to them, the both of them shot out from under the bed.

"I never said I was mature." Andie giggled dancing a circle around him.

Chase growled and pounced Alex, taking him out easily. Pulling his arms behind his back he laughed at his younger brother. "Give up?"

"Andie!" Alex squeaked. "Help!"

Andie stopped dancing and jumped on Chase's back. "Let him go!" She said laughing.

Chase grunted and released Alex's arms to put his own in front of him to avoid doing a face plant. "Get off!"

Andie giggled and shook her head. "No," She said. "I don't wanna." She kissed his ear and smirked against it. "Now will you tell me what you want to do and not play games?"

He grumbled and rolled his eyes. "I was being honest...I don't care as long as I get to be with you."

Andie rolled her eyes. "You're being cheesy Boy Band." She gently lowered herself from his back.

"Chase, do you know how mushy you sound right now?" Alex asked. "Man I swear you two need to like just get a room that has no doors or windows and just go at it until you die." Andie tried to hit Alex but he ran from the room laughing.

When Andie turned her attention to Alex when he left the room Chase flipped Andie over and pinned her to the floor, frowning. He held her arms above her head and dipped his head so their noses were inches apart. "Cheesy huh? Well if that's how it is then, how would you like me to be? Mean? Aggressive? Dominant?" The last part came out as a growl.

Andie raised an eyebrow at Chase. "Hmm I don't." She teased running her leg up and down over his butt. "What do you want to be?"

Chase frowned and sat up slightly. "I'm not playing."

Andie sighed and ran her hands up and down his arms. "Why not?"

He shook his head, letting her arms go and moving off of her. "It's late." He muttered, standing to his feet.

Andie frowned, had she down something wrong already? Pushing herself up on her elbows she surveyed Chase for a moment. "Alright then, bed time. I guess." She muttered quietly, sounding like a sad child.

Chase watched her expression carefully, the frown not moving from his face. "Didn't you want to go to bed anyways?"

Sighing once more Andie stood up slowly. "Yea I did, so let's go." She held out her hand to him, not meeting his eyes.

He took her hand and led her from Alex's room into his own, remaining quiet as they walked. Chase was slightly irritated. He'd had a very long past two days. He'd lost his cousin, which still tormented him on the inside, his family was attacked, and he was still trying to figure out Andie's behavior towards him. She was upset when he acted less...humanistic around her, yet when he tried to be compassionate she teased him or he felt out of place by her response. He knew it was the fact she still retained her human mind and he had not. This aggravated him to no end.

Biting her lip, Andie could tell that Chase was irritated if not angry with her. She didn't mean to have such bad mood swings on him but she could not help it. It was hard having to deal with this, one moment she was tired and the next she was not. Her head hurt but there was one part of her that still wanted to play. Half her body wanted to sleep and the other half wanted to run around and play with Alex and Aydan. She held back another sigh, thinking she'd done enough of that and squeezed Chase's hand when they entered his room.

Chase glanced at her from the corner of his eye before letting go of her hand and walking over to the closet doors. "You can still go play with them you know." He said softly as he removed his shoes with his feet.

Andie looked at him for a moment. To be honest she was slightly scared to leave Chase by himself. She knew that he still was not over Sandy's death and she was terrified that he just might do something stupid. Shaking her head, Andie began to pull off her clothes. "I want to stay with you." She told him giving him a small smile, trying to lighten the mood. "That is, if you want me here."

He closed his eyes tightly at her response, letting out a sigh. "Of course I want you here." He said, turning around to look at her sincerely.

Andie gave him a smile, "I was just teasing you." She pulled the tie from her hair and ran her hands through it twice. "Where'd your sense of humor go?"

Chase nodded slowly, looking back at the ground, lost in his thoughts. "You can take a shower first tonight if you want."

Andie tilted her head slightly but stood up. On her way to the bathroom she passed him, placed her hand on his arm and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "I love you." She told him quietly.

He smiled lightly for her. "I love you too." He really hoped she knew that.

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and going into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and let out another sigh. "I've gotta stop doing that." She muttered to herself

Chase stared at the bathroom door and didn't move until he heard the shower turn on. Turning on his heel, he made his way over to his dresser to find something to wear for the night. Upon doing so, he came across his picture of him and Andie, the one he didn't remember taking. Growling, he shoved the frame roughly to face down on the surface, turning around and plopping down on the floor. Glaring about his room something caught his attention. He got up and walked slowly to a shelf, pulling off a half open album. He squinted his eyes, staring at it before sitting back down on the ground.

Inside were pictures of everyone he knew and loved, he alongside them. Some were of him and his brothers, others of his crew. His heart sank when he came to a section with Sandy in it, and he quickly skipped that section, fighting back a sob. Stopping at one with him and Andie, Chase furrowed his brows at the picture, studying it carefully. It was just him and Andie. They were dancing and they looked so happy. She looked so happy. Happier than she was now. And he looked...human. A grow erupted from his throat as his eyes narrowed and he ran his fingers roughly over the picture. How could he know nothing about the one he loved more than anything? Why couldn't he make her happy like this? Releasing all the frustration inside of him, Chase growled and threw the album against the wall.

Andie heard the thud from the shower and she frowned. What was he throwing? Washing the soap from her hair, Andie washed her body quickly and turned off the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and pulled open the bathroom door. Poking her head out of it, she looked over at Chase.

"Chase," She bit her lip, debating very quickly as to whether or not she was going to ask him what happened. "Shower's free."

He nearly jumped at her question; his focus was solely where he'd thrown the album. He quickly tried to change his expression, nodding and standing. "Alright...thanks." he replied, grabbing his boxers from the dresser.

Andie watched Chase go into the bathroom and the moment the door shut she went over to the album. She knew what it was, but she'd pick it up as soon as she put some clothes on. She pulled on a pair of Chase's boxers and one of his t-shirts. Picking up the album she flipped it open and stared at some of the pictures. She remembered them all, but she wouldn't look at the Sandy ones. It was too hard not to burst into tears. Andie wondered momentarily if this was what was bothering Chase. Was he upset because he couldn't remember anything? What did it matter if he couldn't, she didn't care anymore. He was here, with her and that was all that mattered. Sitting the album in its place, Andie went and crawled onto the bed. She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and stared at the bathroom door

Chase took his time with his shower, standing dully in the waters way and letting the scolding water hit him in the face. He closed his eyes as it trickled down his forehead and tried to block out his thoughts, but it was impossible. He quickly washed his hair and rid his body of whatever dirt and blood he'd received for the day. After drying off he ran the towel through his hair roughly so it wouldn't drip and exited the bathroom, flicking the switch off behind him.

Andie watched Chase exit the bathroom and offered him a small, uncertain smile. She didn't want to do anything else to irate him. She just wanted to see him smile again. "You ready for bed?" She asked softly.

He nodded slowly, forcing a small smile back for her as he trudged over to the bed and sat beside her. "Yeah."

Andie watched him for a moment, the smile was not real. She knew so. Andie scrambled under the covers and held them open for Chase. She glanced up at him, humming very quietly to herself. She couldn't help it, something must have been wrong with her. She never acted like this before. Andie blamed it on the creature inside of her. But none the less she sort of liked how happy she'd become.

Chase watched Andie for a moment, listening to her hum. This time, his small smile was for real. She really was very adorable. He crawled beside her and slipped his legs under the covers, turning to adjust the pillows behind him.

Andie gave him a bigger smile and continued to hum to herself. It calmed her and hopefully it would calm Chase and help him to relax. When he was under the covers she snuggled close to him. She glanced up at him, making sure he was okay with it before kissing his chin. She kissed his jaw line and his throat as well before scooting up to kiss both his cheeks, his nose, and his eyelids. The kiss she placed on his forehead was loving and as gentle as she could get it. She pulled back slightly to see if Chase was any better.

Chase had closed his eyes at the feeling of her tender kisses and opened them once more when she was finished. A small purr escaped his throat and he reached up to stroke her back gently. He didn't know what to tell her.

Andie smiled when she heard the purr. She loved that purr now and when she leaned forward to kiss his lips, she was surprised that a purr erupted from her throat as well. It didn't sound as nice as Chase's but it would have to do. She cupped his cheek as she kissed him deeply, just wanting him to calm down and get some rest.

He lost himself in her deep kiss, loving her holding his face to hers as she did so. He wrapped both arms around her, pulling her to him closer as he kissed her back with as much compassion as he could muster.

Andie broke the kiss for a moment to begin to kiss and nip at his neck. She growled lowly and placed two butterfly kisses on the base of his neck before looking up at him. "Better now?" She asked.

Chase looked down at her, his eyes full of emotion. "Yes..." He replied hesitantly.

Andie frowned slightly before going back to kissing his neck. He didn't answer her quick enough. She bit and sucked on his neck, her tongue swirling on the most sensitive part of his neck.

He leaned his head back, gripping the back of her shirt tightly and fighting back the moan in his throat. "Andie..." He growled lowly. It wasn't anything threatening, just a step above a purr. Chase loved what Andie was doing, but it didn't feel right. She was trying to make him feel better but it just made him feel worse. He needed to talk to her.

Andie stopped what she was doing the moment he growled her name. She stared up at him confused, "What is it?"

Chase sighed and closed his eyes, still holding onto her tightly. He couldn't make eye contact with her, but he had to get this out or it would kill him. "Andie...how do you..." He sighed again and opened his eyes. "Why do you love me?" He asked her simply.

Andie tilted her head and frowned deeply. She was confused slightly. What brought this on? "I love you because," Andie paused. "There's so many reasons I love you Chase."

This was just the easiest way for him to ask her what was on his mind, yet it was still confusing her. He sat up, making eye contact with her, their brown eyes locking. "But, me. Not...who I was before. You love _me_?"

Andie sat up as well. Keeping eye contact with Chase she took his hands in hers and moved as close as possible. "I love you." She said firmly. "Who you were before is not important anymore, I love you so much Chase I can't even explain it. But believe me when I say I love _you_." She squeezed his hands tightly.

He wanted so badly to believe her and felt horrible for doubting her, but he couldn't help it. "Then why do you look so happy when we were humans and now..." Chase looked down at the bed sheets.

Andie put her finger under Chase's chin and made him look up. "Now what?"

"You're not as happy." Chase replied simply, his eyes aching with guilt.

Andie sat in shock for a moment. But she quickly recovered and shook her head. "No I am as happy." She insisted. "It's just that sometimes I get a little worried that maybe I'm upsetting you or something and everything goes to hell when I do that." She kept her eyes locked with Chase's. "I am as happy Chase. If not happier."

He didn't seem convinced, his eyes didn't move from hers and he only blinked once. "It's just...I don't know what to do with myself. I really do just want to be with you and make you happy Andie, as cheesy as you want to call it, it's the truth."

Andie smiled slightly, "I'm happy Chase, really." She bit her lip. "Please believe me," She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She was happy, a little confused but happy none the less. "If I could go back in time," She whispered. "The only thing I'd change would be that we'd get to Sandy on time. But that's it, nothing else."

Chase closed his eyes at hearing Sandy's name but nodded slowly. "Thank you." He said softly.

Andie let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Did he finally believe her? Andie dipped her head slightly to try and look him in the eye, "You okay now?" She asked gently.

He opened his eyes and nodded to her. "Yes. Sorry for being so ridiculous." He said apologetically.

Shaking her head, Andie laid back down. "It's not ridiculous." She said. "Besides, it's about time we actually talked something through."

"Yeah." He agreed, laying down beside her and resting his head on his arm. Reaching out with his other hand, he wrapped his arm snugly around her waist and pulled her to him, smiling down at her.

Andie smiled at his true smile and snuggled close to him. She yawned widely and closed her eyes for a moment. "Can we sleep now?" She asked softly.

Chase's grin widened and he leaned over to brush his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "Goodnight Andie."

Andie smiled sleepily. "Nighty night Chase," She mumbled. "Love you lots."

He chuckled before kissing her head once more and resting it against the pillow. "I love you too."

**Alright there's the chapter. We hope you all enjoyed cause we had a lot of fun writing it. And the next chapter should be fun as well. Cause we had to cut the chapter in half. So we'll be updating soon.**

**A/N-If you can't already tell, Gweak and I are just making this up as we go along lol**

**Gweaks and Danyi**


	11. Strangers Like Me

Strangers Like Me

**Strangers Like Me**

**Hey guys! Yes Gweaks and I know it's been forever since we've updated but both of us have been busy with our own stories, work and school. But we did this super long chapter just for you guys.**

**A/N-This one is named after the song "Strangers Like Me" from Tarzan like Phil Collins cause Chase gets to learn a little bit about the humans in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-Neither Gweaks nor I own Step Up 2 and probably a good thing we don't.**

Andie woke up when the sun broke through the curtains in Chase's room. She wiggled a bit and tried to hide her face in his chest but somehow the sun still managed to nearly cook the side of her face. Grumbling about what she'd like to do to the sun, Andie sat up slowly and looked down at Chase. He was still asleep but there was no way she'd be able to get up and not wake him. So, letting out a yawn, Andie leaned back against the headboard and began to slowly run her fingers through his dirty blond hair while waiting for him to wake up.

Instinctively, Chase's eyes parted slightly when he could no longer feel Andie tucked safely alongside him. He reclosed his eyes at feeling her fingers run through his hair, now noticing she was in fact still there, only he was lying against her and not the other way around. Nuzzling her torso, he growled softly, not wanting to get up.

Andie smirked. Chase was up, she'd heard his growl. She smiled down as he snuggled into her side, he must not have wanted to get up. She listened for a moment and decided that they could stay like that for a little while longer. The only people up were Sarah, Blake, and Brandy. Scratching Chase's scalp gently, Andie closed her eyes for a moment.

Though he had gotten enough sleep and wouldn't be able to resume, Chase enjoyed just laying there with Andie. He could stay like that forever if he could. Her strong fingers weaving through his hair and scratching his scalp put him in a calm, relaxing state and he kept still as to enjoy it.

Andie opened her eyes and glanced around. Grinning when she saw the remote the TV, Andie picked it up and flipped the TV on. She didn't mind lying there and rubbing Chase's scalp but she needed her own source of entertainment. She surfed through the channels, looking for Spongebob and not planning on stopping until she found it. When she finally did, she let out a tiny squeal of happiness and settled back to watch it.

Chase's muscles twitched at Andie's squeal and he wondered what caused her to make the sound. Not wanting to open his eyes, he listened carefully with his other senses. The TV was on. A small smile crept on his face as he thought about how eccentric and easily pleasable Andie could be sometimes.

Andie paid careful attention to SpongeBob. He and Patrick were trying to figure out a way to make himself all better since he had the Suds. Andie laughed slightly as she watched SpongeBob sneeze bubbles everywhere. Her ears seemed to twitch when she heard footsteps shuffle past their door, Andie sniffed once and nodded. Moose was up.

Lifting his head slightly, Chase looked up and studied her for awhile, blinking. "I don't understand why you enjoy that so much." He pointed out in a tired voice, not meanly or questioningly, only stating his curiosity.

Andie looked down at Chase. "I'm not sure why I do either." She admitted. "SpongeBob just makes me happy, he always has and he probably always will." Smiling down at Chase, Andie kissed his forehead. "And good morning sleepy head." She teased while ruffling his hair.

He purred and leaned into her touch. "Morning." He said with a smile. Sitting up, Chase wrapped his arms around Andie and kissed her cheek and then her neck. "Sleep well?" He had slept extremely well, better than he had all week. The huge fight the day before had exhausted him.

Nodding, Andie snuggled close to him. "Very well." She muttered. Her eyes never left the screen of his TV but she kissed the tip of his nose and both cheeks before settling back down. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she let out a content sigh. "Hopefully, today we don't have any incidents."

Chase rolled his eyes and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed, "We can only hope...it's been non-stop...It wasn't always this… chaotic, was it?"

Andie thought about for a moment. "It was chaotic," She said after a moment. "But not on this scale. There was school drama more than anything but never anything like this. This tops the list so far." She gave him a bright smile.

He accepted her smile and kissed her throat softly before resting his head back on her shoulder. "What will happen to us?" He wondered out loud. Amongst the many thoughts plaguing his mind that week, that was one of them.

Andie frowned, "I don't know." She paused. "But I think we should spend today...relaxing." She rested her cheek on the top of his head. "We'll worry about that tomorrow."

Again, a smile crept onto his face as he chuckled lowly. "I agree." He murmured before kissing a trail on her neck, then her jaw line.

Andie closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him more room. She wanted to watch SpongeBob, she really did. But she didn't want to stop Chase from what he was doing either. She supposed she could watch SpongeBob some other time. Running her hand up and down Chase's back, Andie brought the other one up to run through his already wild blond hair.

Andie running her hands through Chase's hair was all the more compelling to him and a low growl emitted from his throat as he bit lightly into her skin. Adjusting their positions carefully, Chase lowered Andie on her back so he could hover over her, nearly straddling her but without his weight. One hand cupped the side of her face while the other rested against her hip.

She smiled up at him. For some reason it was a shy smile and she cursed the creature inside of her. She was Andie West, she didn't get shy.

Chase studied her expression curiously, cocking his head to the side. Was it uneasiness he was sensing from her? He couldn't be sure, though he knew Andie was his...partner, like everything else he remembered nothing of their relationship's experience. Both mental and physical aspects.

Andie brought her hands up to cup Chase's face. She pulled him down into a kiss and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. She found that she had missed this. Just simply being with Chase and not having to worry, at the moment, about being attacked or anything. She liked it when they could just be together, just the two of them.

Chase had the same mutual feeling and lost himself in her kiss, holding her even closer to him, if that were possible. His hands ran up and down her sides as he caressed her warm skin. It was wonderful not having to worry about anything. He enjoyed just being with Andie, having her close to him, and needing him just as he needed her.

Andie wrapped her legs around Chase's torso and pulled him closer. Her hands squeezed his shoulders gently as her teeth nipped at his lips.

He purred deeply at her actions, letting one of his hands travel down the side of her hip and then to her smooth leg. He deepened the kiss momentarily before breaking for air and kissing her down her neck, then her collarbone so she could catch her breath as well.

Andie bit her lip and closed her eyes. She let out a low growl when he started to kiss her neck and collarbone. She tightened the grip she had on the back of his head before pulling him back up to kiss her.

A shiver ran down his back at Andie's low growl and held her to him tighter as excitement rushed through his veins. Chase held her face with one hand as his other ran roughly down her side, the edges of her shirt lifting slightly.

Andie gasped slightly and arched her back. She kissed Chase's right shoulder and sucked on his collarbone. Making him come closer to her so she could bite at it gently and as she did so, she raked the hand that wasn't holding a handful of his hair up and down his bare back.

Her actions only pressed Chase on more; he growled and pressed himself against her further, rolling his hips into hers. With the hand holding her face, he pulled her to face him so he could kiss her passionately, if not more roughly than he had before.

Andie bit his lip roughly and moaned into his mouth. She just barely held back another moan when he rolled his hips into hers. She whimpered slightly when he stopped and lifted her hips to roll them against his herself. She broke the kiss to lick at the shell of his ear and pull at his earlobe with the tips of her teeth.

It took everything Chase had not to rip Andie free of her clothes right then and there. But he kept himself in control, for the most part, with whatever left of his human mindset he had. He tried to fight the moan that escaped his throat when she rolled back against him. Merely inches of fabric kept him from her. With a low growl, he nipped at her throat hastily as he ran his hands along the inside of her shirt and began to lift it.

Andie's teeth nipped at Chase's ear as she felt him start to pull her shirt up. She closed her eyes for a second; trying to make sure that she never lost her human mind. She needed this, right now, nothing else mattered.

Once Chase was sure it was alight with Andie, he removed the rest of fabric covering her torso and tossed it carelessly to the side. Running his hands along her smooth skin he leaned into her to kiss her deeply, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against hers.

Andie smiled into the kiss, loving how Chase's warm skin against hers caused her to get light headed. She kissed him back with as much passion as possible. She ran her hands up and down his muscular arms and down his sides; she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his boxers and--_BANG!_

Chase's bedroom door flew open and hit the opposite wall. Moose stood in the doorway, a bright smile on his face. "Andie! Chase! Breakfast is--!"

At first Chase was unsure how to react. The sudden motion of his bedroom door flying open hadn't scared him, only startled him. His eyes locked with Moose and once the realization of what happened kicked in, he glared at him. His body tensed along with his grip on the bedding, close to ripping the sheets as a loud growl rippled from his throat. His muscles moved into a low position, as if ready to snap at any moment into a spring.

Andie bit her lip in an attempt to hide her smile. Sitting up so that she was pressed completely against Chase and Moose couldn't see anything, she looked at her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Chase firmly so that she was even more hidden but also that Moose just might have a chance to get away. "Moose, honey." She said just barely holding back a laugh. "Run."

Chase didn't give Moose the time to even comply with Andie's suggestion. One moment Moose was standing, the other his back was smacked roughly against the floor as Chase tackled him, a fierce growl roaring from his mouth. His hands were wrapped unforgiving around the smaller boy's throat as he bared his teeth, blackness consuming his eyes.

Andie leaned over the side of the bed and snatched up her t-shirt. She yanked it over her head before climbing off the bed and walking over to the two. Moose was spluttering slightly, "I'm sorry man." He spluttered, drool dripping onto Chase's hands. "I didn't know."

"Chase." Andie said firmly. "Let him go."

For a moment Chase considered ignoring Andie and breaking Moose's neck, but there would be no way for him to play it as an accident. He growled once more and squeezed tightly before releasing Moose's throat and standing to his feet, still baring his teeth and glowering. Moose was lucky...this time.

Andie moved so that she was in between Moose and Chase. She put her back to Chase and very gently began to inspect Moose's neck. She pressed her fingers to his neck gently and when he just barely winced she knew he was going to be fine.

"You're fine." She said. "Go back downstairs, you guys go ahead and eat." She turned Moose and pushed him toward the door. "Chase and I will be down soon."

It had taken everything Chase had not to tear Moose apart or kick him out of the room. He didn't take his death glare from him as he gulped and nodded to Andie before hastily making his leave.

Andie turned to Chase; she bit her lip to hide her smile but couldn't hold back her giggle. She placed both hands on his shoulders and started to rub them gently. Still giggling slightly.

His lips twitched to the side and he narrowed his eyes at her, his shoulders tensing slightly. "What's so funny?"

Andie backed up a bit, still giggling. She couldn't help it, everything had happen so fast and it just struck her as funny. Shaking her head, she tried to control the laughter but it wasn't working.

Chase's frown deepened and he growled in aggravation. He couldn't believe Moose had done that. Of course there was no way for him to KNOW but the fool could have used his instincts to smell. And now Andie was laughing! He thought there was nothing at all funny about the matter. It was embarrassing, not to mention it angered him.

Andie tilted her head to the side, a teasing smile forming on her face. "Are you embarrassed Chase?" She asked in a singsong voice. "I think you are."

He growled and leaned over her. "And you are completely fine with what just happened?!"

Smirking, Andie shrugged. "Surprisingly, yes." She said. "I mean it's sort of like we've got children to take care of and parents never get to have sex when their children are home. It just doesn't work." She patted his shoulder. "Sorry babe."

"I'm not alright with you choking Moose though." She added a moment or two of thought.

Chase snorted at her analogy. It wasn't right. They were not parents and their family was not their children. At her response about Moose he made a fist, his knuckles cracking as he did so. "He's lucky I didn't break his neck."

"Well had you then you'd be dead as well." Andie said going over to the closet to pick out something to wear. "That's my best friend you're trying to kill."

Again, he snorted at her response in disagreement, not wanting to say what was really on his mind so they wouldn't fight. He angrily sat back down on the bed and waited for her to find something from the closet before he could.

Andie turned to face him and placed both hands on her hips. "Oh don't pout." She yanked on a pair of his jeans before pulling a shirt over her head. "Tell you what, we can finish what we started tonight when the family goes to sleep. That way we won't be interrupted." She stood in front of him. "How's that sound?"

Chase raised an eyebrow at her, considering what she'd said. He let out a sigh before nodding and trudging over to the closet. Moose had better stay out of his way today.

Andie watched Chase, still holding back her laughter. She still couldn't explain why it'd had struck her as funny. It just was. She smirked when a thought suddenly crossed her mind. "And you're to be nice to Moose today." She stuck her head in the closet. "Or I'll sleep in the basement with the humans."

Chase growled lowly as he pulled on some jeans and gave her a look. "He just better keep his distance." He muttered, snagging a random shirt off its hook.

Rolling her eyes, Andie nodded. "As long as you're nice to him when he's close by." She paused. "After all, isn't he your friend?"

Chase seemed to consider this a moment as he put his shirt on. "Friends know when to knock."

Andie laughed out loud this time. "But still he's your friend." She gave him a slight pout. "And you wouldn't want to hurt both his feelings and mine now would you?"

At this Chase narrowed his eyes as he stepped out from the closet and closed the door behind him. "At the moment, only yours."

Andie grinned; she had him right where she wanted him. "Okay then it would hurt my feelings if you were mean to Moose today, which includes glaring and growling at him."

Chase's face contorted and his jaw fell slightly. "That's ridiculous Andie, you expect me to act like nothing happened?"

Nodding, Andie grinned. "Exactly, just...humor me today, ok?"

He ran his hand roughly over his face, the back through his hair. "That's an unreasonable request."

Shaking her head, Andie stood up on her tip toes to kiss him. "No it's not." She murmured against his lips. "Like I said, humor me."

Chase sighed against her lips before kissing her. She certainly knew how to work him, that was for sure. He couldn't really deny her anything. "Just because I love you." He muttered.

Andie smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Thank you." She said completely serious. "Now, let's go eat." She began to pull him towards the door. They had just reached the top of the stairs when Aydan poked her head out of her room. "Hey Andie! Hi Chase!" She moved forward and hugged them both, her arms staying wrapped around Chase's middle. "You okay Chase?"

Chase quickly let his hard expression fade into a softer one and gave her a gentle smile. Reaching up to scratch her scalp he nodded. "Yeah. How about you?"

Aydan nodded happily, "I'm better now." She said. "Because I'm with you guys. But I had nightmares." She shivered just a little bit and Andie watched her little sister's eyes become unfocused as she remembered them.

Chase frowned and leaned over to pick up the small girl, cuddling her to him. "What about?" He asked gently as he pulled a few strands of hair from her face.

Aydan held onto Chase tightly, her eyes still unfocused but she started to talk none the less. "The darkness, the endless darkness." She paused for a moment and Andie put a hand on her back, rubbing it slightly. "And the blood and the monsters and how scared I was." She shivered again.

Aydan's face concerned Chase. He nuzzled her cheek lovingly, a small purr coming from his throat. "Don't worry Aydan, it was just a dream." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "Andie and I would never let anything happen to you."

Aydan's eyes snapped back into focus and she looked between Chase and Andie. "I know." She said quietly. "It's just that it felt so real." Aydan paused for a moment. "For three days it was real." But then she suddenly wrapped her arms around Chase's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "We go have breakfast now?" She asked. "I'm hungry."

The information stung Chase's heart painfully. They had forgotten Aydan and left her all alone. She would probably be traumatized for life because of that. And because he'd been so careless, Sandy had paid the ultimate price. He wouldn't let that happen to Aydan or anyone else from his family. Resting his cheek on her head he nodded. "Of course baby." He said before nodding to Andie to go down the stairs first and he would follow.

Andie turned and headed down the stairs, she glanced back at Chase and Aydan and smiled. He'd always been good with kids and Aydan loved him to death. She figured sort of the way Alex loved her. She motioned for Chase to follow her into the kitchen and she was surprised to find it empty.

She turned to her little sister and smiled, "What do you want for breakfast Dan?" Andie unburied her face from Chase's shoulder and looked around.

"Can I have some cereal?" She asked. Andie nodded and moved to make her cereal.

Chase walked over to the table and set Aydan in a chair before sitting in one beside her. He pulled the chair up and rested his head on the table. "Where do you think everyone else went?" It was impossible they were not up...at least they knew Moose was.

Andie shrugged as she poured the milk into the bowl on top of Aydan's Coco Pebbles. "Um I'm not really sure." She paused and sniffed. "Sarah and them are down in the basement. But where's the family?"

Placing Aydan's bowl of cereal infront of her, Andie placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Oh they're outside." Aydan said suddenly. "In the front, I was watching them from my window."

Chase nodded slowly but made no motion to get up. As long as they were close by he saw no danger for them.

Andie watched Chase to see if he was going to go outside, but when he didn't move she went over to the refrigerator. At first she had intended on getting something to eat for her and Chase but then she remembered that Aydan was in the room and she was human. She looked at her sister of her shoulder and Aydan caught her eye. Her little sister frowned for a moment before looking down at her own food, realization dawning over her.

"Oh you two need to eat huh?" Jumping down from her seat, Aydan grabbed her bowl and headed from the living room. "When you're finished, just tell me." She called back. Andie smiled and turned back to get her and Chase some food.

Chase watched Aydan until her figure disappeared into the living room and then he brought his head back to the table. He drummed his fingers as he thought; his mind was somewhere far away as he spoke. "I think we should talk to everyone today...assuming that nothing will stand in our way as it has been. Perhaps we're not destined to have the conversation." He added the last part with a grunt.

Andie chuckled as she placed a piece of meat on the table in front of him. She sat down as well but didn't start eating right away, "Yea it seems like it huh?" She paused. "Well maybe we can split up and that way talk to more people at once."

This gave Chase an idea and he grinned, his eyes fixated on the meat. "How about I ask the family and you ask the humans?" It seemed like the best option to him. Considering the humans didn't care for him much, or so he thought.

Andie tilted her head slightly; she knew that the humans were having a hard time with this. "Alright," She said softly. "I can do that." Andie picked up her meat and held it tightly. "It's not that they don't like you Chase." She said gently. "It's just that they're a little scared of us, well, save for Aydan."

Chase had already taken a bite of the meat and was chewing it as he listened to her. Once he swallowed he shrugged. "Well, whatever the case, they're more comfortable with you."

Andie took a bit of hers and nodded. "Okay then," She said after swallowing. "You talk to the family I talk to the humans." But Andie paused in mid bit. "And I get to talk to Moose." She grinned teasingly. "The humans and him."

"Whatever." He muttered, his mouth full.

'Andie giggled and took another bite. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of teasing Chase about this. It was just too funny to her. Finally, she put her full attention on her meat and began to eat quicker. They should probably start as soon as possible, seeing as how things tended to happen right when they were getting ready to talk.

He was already finished with his just as she began to eat quicker. Chase was all for getting this over with. Maybe they could actually have a peaceful day for once. He leaned over to kiss Andie on her cheek.

"Good luck." He said with a small chuckle before exiting out the kitchen and out the front door into the yard.

Andie stuck her tongue out at the back of Chase's head. She was pretty sure he missed it but still, it was the thought that counted. She ate the rest of her meat quickly and wiped the table along with her mouth clean. Then she grasped the door that led down to the basement and pulled it open. The smell of humans was strong and Andie was glad that she'd already eaten before going down there. Andie figured that she could talk to all the humans at once; they'd be easier than the family to talk to. So going into the living room, Andie motioned for Aydan to follow her and they made their way down to the basement.

--

The family were enjoying themselves in the sun, playing in the front yard. Chase plopped down on the front porch and surveyed them for a moment. Fly was merely reading a book in the tree not too far away, so he chose her first. "Fly, will you come here for a moment?"

When Andie and Aydan got to the basement, Tyler was the first to see her. He stood up at once and Andie offered him a small smile.

"Hey guys." She spoke gently. All the humans turned to look at her; Nora smiled at her and walked over to hug her. As did Lucy and Charlie just about squeezed her in half.

"You know it's safe for you guys to be upstairs." Andie said softly. "None of us are going to hurt you."

--

Fly closed her book in her finger to keep her page and leapt down from the tree swiftly. She crossed the front yard to come sit a step below Chase and blinked up at him. "What is it?"

Chase gave her a friendly smile and leaned back on his arms, stretching his legs out in front of him. "We're trying to figure out how we should go about our daily lives, kind of like developing a system. But we want to get everyone's individual opinions."

"You want my opinion?" She asked, pointing to herself. Chase nodded and Fly shifted on the step. "Well, it certainly has been difficult the past week. Whether it's worrying about getting enough to eat, protecting the humans, or our house. Though I thought it was not a good idea for so much of us to leave at once, I liked the idea of hunting for a couple of days instead of every day."

--

Nora smiled at Andie, "I've been trying to tell them that." She told her quietly.

Andie nodded and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. "Well you can come up anytime you want and I swear to you that you'll be fine." Andie walked across the room and took a seat in the middle of the floor; Charlie came and sat in her lap while Aydan sat at her side.

"What do you want D?" Mac asked.

Andie looked around at all of the humans, Charlie, Nora and Aydan were the only ones who dared to get close to her and if Andie hadn't of been so focused on talking to them, she might of actually been hurt.

"We need to talk about how we're going to all live together as one."

"You mean everyday? Andie, I don't think we can go on like this much longer." Sarah stated from across her. "We are going to run out of food eventually and in the mean time, what are we going to do?"

Andie bit her lip. "We can't think about that right now Sarah." She said softly. "We need to focus on right now. Chase and I are trying to get everyone's opinion and come up with something that everyone will like."

Then how come he didn't come down here with you?" Tyler asked.

Andie glared at her older brother. "Because he knows that he makes you guys nervous." She looked around at all of them. "And he knows that I want you guys to be comfortable around us all so he thinks that if he keeps his distance it will hopefully help."

Tyler scoffed slightly. "He doesn't make me nervous."

Andie raised an eyebrow. "Fine then," She said. "He flat out scares you."

Andie turned back to Sarah, "I'll start with you, how do you think we should do this?"

Sarah sighed and pulled some of her hair out of her eyes. "I'm not exactly sure Andie. For what we have I think we're as organized as we could possibly be, though as I stated before finding nourishment will be a problem."

Andie nodded, "We are organized you've got a point." She looked around. "But I'm not happy with you guys staying down here all day every day. It's not going to work."

The older woman nodded. "Yes, we can't stay down here forever."

Miles stood up and made his way over to Andie. He bent so that they were face to face, their noses only inches away. "Miles," Andie said slowly. "What are you doing?" He stared at her for a moment before sitting back on his butt and smiled. "I agree with Andie." He said. "We've gotta get out of this basement."

"What about if we started looking for civilization?" Brandy asked from the couch she and Blake sat at.

"When Chase and I went into town to get your food." Andie began quietly. "The only living thing we found was Aydan." She looked around at them. "It's too dangerous to stay out after dark and even more dangerous to go out of city limits. Because we don't know what's out there."

"We may not know what's out there, but we can't just stay here for the rest of our lives." Lucy pointed out**.**

Andie nodded, "That's true." She bit her lip. "If you can't already tell, Chase and I have no idea really what we're doing but at least we're trying." Andie then turned her eyes to Brandy. "So Brandy, you got anything else to add?"

"I think we need to find as much food as we can, plan out our searches carefully, and take it day by day." She said, counting her points out on her fingers.

Andie nodded, "Okay so we're gonna need to go back to the store and raid it. Maybe send out a few people at a time to search for humans or creatures--which reminds me." Andie said suddenly. "We need a name."

"What?" Tyler asked

"A name," Andie repeated. "I know it doesn't seem important but it's been bugging me. The family and I need a name. I mean because calling us creatures isn't all that creative and it sounds like we're animals or something." Andie frowned. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

"Well you ARE animals! We all are!" Charlie teased, chuckling in Andie's lap.

Rolling her eyes, Andie slid her fingers up and down his sides faster than his eyes could see. "I know that silly." She laughed. "But we need a name, something that we can call ourselves."

"I've got nothing." Lucy said, sighing and resting her head on Miles' shoulder.

"Damn it." Andie muttered. "You didn't hear that Charlie." She winked down at the little boy. "Now let's get back on topic, um Blake. What do you think we need to do?"

Blake sighed and ran his hands over his face roughly, "I've been thinking about it since you asked me the first time Andie." He said quietly. "And all I can say is that I really don't know. It's like, we either stay here and probably starve once all the food runs out. Or we risk it and go out of the city to look and see how bad this has really gotten."

"Hey does anyone know how this all started?" Nora asked suddenly.

"Do you know Andie?" Sarah asked, her attention turned to her adoptive daughter.

Andie bit her lip. If she told them what happened, then they'd be after Chase for sure. But then again she could not tell and still not lie.

"We'll talk about it later." She said softly.

Andie sensed Tyler stiffen and her head snapped to look at him. "Tyler," She said slowly.

"One of them started it huh?" He asked reaching for his gun. But Andie had hold of his shotgun and was sitting back on the floor with Charlie, Aydan, Nora and Miles before he could even thinking about what was going on.

"I said," Andie began taking the shotgun apart. "We'll talk about it later."

"C'mon Ty, calm down. What's that gonna help?" Lucy asked, looking over Miles.

Tyler shrugged and crossed him arms over his chest, while Andie let the pieces of the guns fall to the floor. When she was finished, Andie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Mac, your turn."

Charlie blinked up at Andie curiously. "How'd you do that?"

Andie smiled down at him, "Practice," She told him softly before returning her attention to Mac. He shrugged. "I don't know D, whatever Ty says that's what I'll go with."

Andie raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Tyler, "Ty?" She asked.

He sighed and shrugged once more. "I just want everything to go back to the way it was and for everyone to be safe."

"It can't go back to the way it was." A voice called from above the stairs. The door to the basement could be heard closing, and then footsteps. Chase stepped into the light of the basement, his arms crossed. "Unless you've got some magic that we should know about."

Andie sighed and let her head fall back, why now? She had just started to get them to loosen up. Shaking her head as Tyler glared at Chase; she caught her boyfriend's eye. "What's up?" She asked.

Chase exchanged glares with Tyler before looking down at her. "I've finished interviewing the family. Luckily they all pretty much think the same thing. How about you?"

Andie sighed and glanced around, she wasn't done. Not yet, so she looked back up at Chase and patted the open spot next to her. "I'm almost done, take a seat and help out."

He did as she asked and smiled in Tyler's direction once Charlie shifted from Andie's lap to his.

Andie shot Chase a look at the smile he sent Tyler and nudged him slightly, "Behave yourself." She said quietly, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so." Andie looked around. "Nora, what do you think?" Nora offered Chase a smile before answering. "I agree with Brandy."

Chase in turn smiled at Nora and nodded. "What was Brandy's suggestion, Nora?

"She said that we need to find as much food as possible, plan our searches so that no one is ever by themselves and take it day by day." Nora replied "And I agree with her. Cause worrying about a week from now won't help us any is we don't make it through tomorrow."

He nodded before turning his head around to look his brother in the eye. "What about you Blake? Do you agree?"

Blake smiled at his younger brother, "I do." He nodded.

"So," Andie began again. "Miles, you're up."

"I'm with you on this one." He replied

Andie nodded, "then Charlie and Aydan, you two are last."

Aydan shrugged, "I go where you go." Andie nodded and turned to Charlie.

Charlie yawned and cuddled back into Chase's chest. "I just want to get out of here." He mumbled, "I'm bored." Chase chuckled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Alex is upstairs bud," Andie said. "Why don't you and Aydan go see if he wants to play?"

"Mommy, can I?" Charlie asked as he sat up in Chase's lap. Sarah smiled and nodded. "Yeah! C'mon Dan let's go!" He said, not waiting for her to answer before getting up and running for the stairs.

Aydan smiled and jumped up as well. She caught up to him easier and together they began to climb the stairs. When the basement door was opened and closed, Andie turned her attention back to the humans. She leaned against Chase for a moment, trying to think whether or not she's gotten to everyone.

"Moose!" She said sitting up suddenly. Jumping to her feet, Andie hurried for the door.

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked.

"I've gotta talk to Moose about this." She said smirking at Chase. "I'll be back soon."

"You're leaving us here with him?" Tyler whispered.

Andie nodded, "He's fine, Chase is harmless." Then without another word she disappeared upstairs.

Chase watched Andie disappear up the stairs before turning back to make eye contact with Tyler. A small grin spread on his face as he leaned back. "So, how's everyone doing?"

Blake snorted at his brother's humor. "Chase," He warned.

"Yes Blake?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the other boy a few feet away from him, their glares still locked together. Chase did not hold back his smile, his sharp teeth visible from behind his lips.

"Behave yourself." Blake said firmly.

Nora looked between Tyler and Chase for a moment. Then she decided to do something daring, she got on all fours and crawled over to Chase. She heard Tyler move behind her but she didn't stop. She watched Chase very carefully as she crawled and sat on her heels between his legs. She tilted her head to the right and studied Chase for a moment.

"Nora," Tyler said. "Get away from him."

Nora shook her head, she wanted to at least try and prove that Chase was harmless. If Andie believed him to be then he must be. She locked eyes with Chase. She raised her hands slowly so that at anytime, Chase could stop her. She was just about to cup his face when he let out a small noise.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Nora said. "I Promise."

Chase didn't move, keeping his eyes on Nora as she moved in front of him, getting closer than he'd think any human would want to. He raised a brow at her words before smiling. "You could never hurt me Nora." He said gently, still unmoving.

Nora faked a glare at him, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I could if I wanted to." She muttered her smiling getting bigger. She placed her right hand on his cheek and felt him stiffen. She froze, was he still okay?

When he didn't move again, she placed her other hand on his other cheek and smiled if possible even wider. Then very slowly, she took her hand and ran it through his hair. They were so close now that Nora was pretty sure Tyler was going to blow a fuse.

Chase frowned as Nora continued to touch him. It was no big deal, but he really didn't care for anyone but Andie to touch him like that. He blinked at her curiously, still unmoving. What was she trying to do?

Nora smiled at Chase's curious look; she leaned for to whisper in his ear so Tyler could not hear her. "Sorry, I don't mean to be touching you so much but still I'm trying to prove a point here to my fiancée. I'll be done in a second if that's okay with you."

Chase's frown peeled into a grin, his teeth visible behind his lips. "No problem." He whispered back to her, not breaking his gaze with Tyler.

Nora nodded in thanks to him. "What are you two over there talking about?" Blake asked.

"Not now Blake." Nora replied. She basically, had proven her point. Tyler was so scared that Chase was going to lose it and hurt one of them. But he was harmless like Andie had said. After all they all trusted Andie and she trusted Chase. Therefore, Nora was going to trust him. She smiled and scratched his scalp a second, laughing slightly as Chase's smile grew.

"That's it." Tyler said. He moved to come toward them, his fists balled.

"Tyler Raven Gage you stop right where you are." Nora said firmly. "Chase is fine, he's not hurting me."

Nora looked around. "He's not even touching me."

Chase closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his scalp being scratched. Instinctively he purred in appreciation.

Nora paused her scratching of his scalp to look at Chase with wide eyes. "Did you just purr?" She giggled. "That's too funny."

Tyler, who had been in shock that Nora used his full name, snapped out of it at the word purr. "Okay alright," He said throwing his hands up. "You've proven your point." His face was still red in anger but he didn't like Nora being that close to Chase. "Chase is harmless."

Nora smiled in triumph, "Thanks for your help Chase." She hugged him tightly.

Chase was taken aback by her sudden hug, but wrapped his arms around her all the same, patting her back lightly. "Anytime Nora. Thanks for the scratch."

Nora laughed and pulled back from him before scooting away and taking a seat right next to Chase.

Tyler glared, "What is he?" He asked. "You're newly found friend?"

Nora nodded happily and teasingly. "Yep he sure is."

Chase fought the urge to nuzzle Nora to simply piss Tyler off. Perhaps he shouldn't push it, but then again the thought sounded nice.

Nora looked at Chase questionably when he suddenly turned to face her. She leaned over to the side so he could whisper in her ear.

"What are you planning Mister?" She teased.

The opportunity was too good to pass up and Chase closed the half inch space between them to rub his cheek against hers, a small purr coming from his throat. "Nothing." He said innocently, sitting back and grinning up at Tyler.

Nora raised an eyebrow at Chase for a moment and she watched Tyler's face turn even redder. "Tyler, calm down before you have a heart attack." Nora closed her eyes for a moment to rub her cheek back against Chase's. She couldn't help but laugh at the purr that came from him. Then she turned and rested the tip of her nose against his. "Do you think we've tortured him enough?" She whispered.

"I wish you two would stop whispering." Blake said. "I'd like to hear."

Chase got a kick out of Nora's willingness to annoy her own mate. He chuckled, ignoring Blake's comment and stared into her eyes. She really was quite the girl; he could see why Tyler was so protective.

"I don't think that's possible." Then, this time not whispering so Tyler could hear. "Though you're quite desirable Nora, I'd like to remain loyal to my mate."

Nora laughed out loud. She quickly composed herself and turned to look at Tyler, she poked out her bottom lip before turning back to Chase. She winked at him before starting to talk again.

"But Chase," She pretended to whine. "Andie would never know, we could kick all the humans out of the basement and have some fun." She paused and listened to Tyler splutter. "You know you want to."

This time Chase did laugh out loud, throwing his head back some. "I'm afraid she would notice Nora, she'd be able to smell it."

Nora sighed, "Damn." She smiled at Chase. "Guess the game is over."

Chase looked up to grin at Tyler's seething face. "You really should have more trust in your partner Tyler, she's devoted to you, you know."

Tyler glared at Chase, "I trust Nora." He said.

"Tyler you finish that sentence and I'll hurt you." Nora threatened. "I trust Chase and if you trust me like you say you do then you will too."

"Yeah Ty," Chase said mockingly, shaking his head slowly for effect. "Everyone else trusts me but you. What's wrong? Have I done something to displease you?"

Tyler stared at Chase, "Have you done something to displease me?" He repeated. "You were just nuzzling my girlfriend's cheek!" Tyler threw his hands up in the air.

Chase's grin widened. "I thought she was your fiancée? Or are you getting cold feet?"

Tyler froze in mid step and Nora glared at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and Tyler shrunk back slightly. "Nora, baby you know I'm not! I want to--"

"Do you not love me anymore Tyler?" She asked cutting him off.

When she thought she was going to ruin the whole thing by smiling, she turned and threw herself into Chase's arms, pretending to sob. "He doesn't love me anymore Chase!"

Chase made a melodramatic face and stroked her back. "Oh dear Nora, my heart goes out to you. Such a kind, gentle, beautiful creature...I don't understand why anyone wouldn't want you."

Nora gripped Chase's t-shirt tightly and continued to pretend to sob. "He was just playing games with me Chase! I love him and everything!"

"I thought he was happy with me!" She yelled. "Are you cheating on me with Lucy?" Nora demanded.

Nora snuck a glance at Lucy and Miles and winked. Lucy was nervous at first but when she saw Nora wink she grinned slightly before throwing up her hands. "Well there was that small amount of time after I got cheated on when I felt hopelessly useless...I guess you could say Tyler made me feel better." She glanced up at Ty, "You never told her?"

Chase couldn't believe how much fun the humans were. He should have come down to the basement more often.

Tyler's jaw dropped. "Tell her what?" He squeaked. "There's nothing to tell!"

Nora took off her shoe and chucked it at Tyler, knowing that he would duck. "See Chase, he's been cheating on me this whole time! This is why I wanted to be with you. You treat Andie so good, why won't he treat me like that!"

Chase had to keep from laughing and continued his part, running his hand soothingly down Nora's back and giving her a sympathetic look. "I must confess I'm hopelessly in love with Andie, I would do anything for her." Then, sighing dramatically. "I don't know why anyone wouldn't want the same for you."

"I love you too Chase," A voice from behind Tyler said. "I must admit that I too can't understand how no one would do anything for Nora the way you do anything for me."

Andie walked around Tyler, sending him a fake glare. Nora moved to let go of Chase but Andie shook her head. She sat down on Chase's side and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how entertaining you all are." She whispered in Chase's ear.

Nora smiled at Andie, not facing Tyler, "At least you understand, now can't you see why I want your man?"

Chase chuckled, his other arm wrapping around Andie as he kissed her cheek while whispering. "It wasn't me, it was your human friends...I like them." He lifted his head once again and patted Nora's back. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find someone."

Andie smiled, "I like them too." She kissed his cheek. "Let's keep the game going; it's too funny to stop."

Nora frowned, "But I want you!" She whined. "There's no one in the world like you."

Andie smiled. "I've got an idea Nora." She said grinning evilly.

At this Chase raised an eyebrow glancing back and forth between the two women. "You guys aren't going to start fighting over me now, are you?"

Both Andie and Nora scoffed. "You wish Boy Band." Andie whispered. "Although that would be funny to watch." Nora's eyes lit up. "Yes it would."

Before Andie could even grasp what was going on, Nora jumped to her feet. "Andie!" She exclaimed. "Chase is mine! He told me last night that he was going to break up with you so we could be together."

Andie gasped and looked at Chase. "How could you?!"

At this Chase frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Andie, you know I was in bed with you last night."

Andie winked down at Chase quickly. "Play along Boy Band." she whispered before returning her attention to Nora. "You've got Tyler I've got Chase; no way am I letting you have him. He's mine!" Andie tackled Nora, not hard but to the ground. She made sure though to roll so that Nora never once hit the ground until Andie pent her.

They ended up next to Lucy and Miles; Nora glared from Andie to Lucy. "She's been cheating with Tyler, D!" Andie's eyes widened as Nora held back a grin. "Get her!"

Lucy let out a squeal as Nora and Andie jumped at her, tackling her as well. Andie wasn't about to leave it at that though, she grabbed Miles shirt and brought him into it as well.

Chase pretended to be shocked. "Please ladies, no bloodshed. I'm really not worth it." He added, sitting back to watch their fight with interest. Then, a thought came to his mind. A devious thought as a grin brimmed his face. "There must be some way to settle this."

All three girls stopped, all of them sitting on Miles who was still in shock that he'd been brought into the middle of their fight. "What do you have in mind?" Nora asked.

He shrugged simply, his eyes closed. "There's plenty of me to go around. If, of course, it's alright with Andie." He said, winking slyly in Andie's direction.

The three girls looked at each other and Andie grinned. She leaned close to the girls, "On three," She whispered.

"On three." Lucy and Nora nodded.

Andie smirked and counted it off on her fingers and the moment that third finger went up, the three of them were on Chase. Throwing themselves at him.

Chase laughed and held them all to him closely, purring loudly. "Maybe we should take this upstairs? I don't think it's appropriate in front of everyone else."

Andie growled, kissing at his neck. "All the rest of you got to go!" Nora yelled. "Go upstairs for a while."

Andie giggled and snuggled close to Chase, nodding for Nora and Lucy to do the same.

--

Brandy was sure they were joking before, but not so much now that the girls were so willingly throwing themselves at Chase. She looked to Blake for answers. Sarah wasn't sure as well, though she didn't like the behavior she was seeing from the young women.

"Don't ask me." Blake said. "I can never tell when they're serious or messing around."

--

Chase purred into Andie's ear. "I know we're joking, but I don't know how long I can do this without getting excited for real."

Andie smirked, she kissed his neck again. Nora and Lucy smiled at each other before scooting back just a little so Andie could sit on his lap. "So, is the game over?" Nora asked

Chase nuzzled Andie's head and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I think its run its course. It was lovely playing with you ladies...Tyler, Miles, you both were excellent sports."

Andie laughed out loud and turned to look at her older brother. "Ty, if you don't breathe soon you're going to pass out."

Tyler's entire face fell and he gapped at them for a moment. "I hate you all." He said after a moment or two.

Miles however grinned as Lucy came over to him and took a seat in his lap. "Hey no problem man." He said to Chase, holding out his hand. "I trust you."

Chase grinned and shook Miles' hand gently so as not to harm his fragile human hand. "Thanks Miles." He turned to grin at Tyler, holding Andie close.

Tyler was still gapping at them. "I may hate you." Tyler said as Nora snuggled close to him. "But I do trust you." Tyler paused before muttering. "Even if you did do it just to piss me off."

This made Chase chuckle as his eyes bore into Tyler's. "Well I don't hate you Tyler, you're too much fun."

"Even if you did shoot me." He added with a playful growl

Tyler rolled his eyes but held out his fist to Chase. "We cool now man?" He asked uncertainly.

Chase considered it for a moment before nodding and banging fists with him. "Yeah, we're cool."

Andie and Nora both pumped their fists into the air in triumph. "Finally!" Nora exclaimed.

"I'm hungry now." Lucy said. "Come on guys let's go upstairs and celebrate Tyler and Chase being friends now!"

"I'll go get the family." Andie said kissing Chase gently.

Chase nodded to her, sort of reluctant to have her leave him, even for a moment. "Good. We should come to a final conclusion as they eat."

Following everyone upstairs, Chase made sure all humans were present and situated so by the time the family arrived he would be able to tell them all at once.

Andie went into the living room with the family close behind. She smiled at Chase and slipped her hand into his. "Take a seat guys." She said to the family. "We've got a little bit to talk about before we start the party."

Sending her a look of adoration, Chase waited patiently for his family to get comfortable before speaking. He turned to face their large household with a friendly smile on his face. "After speaking with each of you individually, we've come to a conclusion on best way to deal with life's current state. Each day, everyone will help each other to survive. Some of us will hunt, others will search for food from abandon stores, some will search for any sign of normal civilization, and the rest will guard the house. It's going to take everyone's cooperation and support, but I think if we work together we can survive. Does anyone have any questions?"

Andie looked around; most of them shook their heads while others simply stared. She smiled, this was good. "Okay so if no one has any questions then I think we should the rest of the day just having fun and getting along." She looked between Tyler and Chase with a fake glare. "How's that sound?"

Chase laughed and gave Andie a playful look. "Oh c'mon. Ty and I were about to go outside and have a mock hunting session so I can show him how to use that gun properly." He said, his eyes glinting slightly.

Tyler raised an eyebrow but caught on quickly. "Yea we were." He turned to Nora. "Can I go Nora, please?"

Andie and Nora both looked at each other. "No." They said together

Chase pretended to whine and rubbed his cheek against Andie's. "You never let me have any fun..."

"And what do you call that little game we just played downstairs?" Andie asked rubbing her cheek against his. "Did you not have fun with me, Lucy, and Nora?"

"He didn't have fun?" Nora asked pretending to glare.

Chase chuckled and purred, nipping at Andie's earlobe. "The best fun I've had since...this morning." He whispered with a growl in her ear so only she could hear.

Andie laughed and pulled away slightly, "Come on Boy Band, "She began to pull him toward the backyard. "Let's go outside."

Although he was curious by her request he nodded and let her take him outside. It was a very beautiful day, the first one all week in fact. How odd, Chase thought, that perhaps the weather was a reflection of the events.

Andie smiled as she tilted her head back and let the sun hit her face. She'd missed the sun, all the rain and clouds made her sad but not now, she was quite happy. The family was safe, the humans were safe, and she and Chase were alright. The only thing that worried her was how they were going to survive. But they could worry about that tomorrow. Andie smiled as she watched Monster and Hair push Kido and Fly into the pool. She twirled once and held her arms out, soaking up the warm sun.

A loving smile spread to Chase's face as his eyes softened as he watched Andie. She was happy, just like he'd seen in the pictures. Nothing made it more worthwhile to live than to see her like this. He didn't move from the few feet she'd left him to go stand in the sun, merely watching and enjoying her happiness.

"You're staring Boy Band." Andie said quietly. "It's not nice to stare you know." Andie smiled at him, she was just about to walk over to him when Nora and Lucy came over to her, grabbing her arms and pulling her towards the kitchen. "Where are we going?" Andie asked.

"To make dinner." Nora replied. Andie raised an eyebrow and she looked over her shoulder at Chase. 'Help me.' She mouthed.

Chase frowned at the two girls pulling his Andie away from him. Why was it that whenever he had a moment with her, she was taken away? He couldn't help the small growl that came to his throat. "Can't you two make dinner by yourselves?"

Nora and Lucy shook their heads, smiling cheekily at him. Andie smiled as well and wiggled from their grip. "I'll be in there in a second guys." She said. Then she went over to Chase and wrapped her arms around his middle. "It's okay Boy Band," She said standing on her tip toes to kiss him gently. "I'll be back soon."

He sighed and held her to him tightly, pressing his forehead to hers so their bangs clashed together. "You always have to leave me..."He muttered before kissing her forehead and releasing her waist. "Make it quick." He teased, giving her a small wink.

Andie smiled at him, "Aw, you can get on just fine without me for a little bit." She grinned and pulled him down to whisper in his ear. "You're a big boy aren't you?"

Chase rolled his eyes before smacking her side playfully. "Go on, before I change my mind."

Rolling her eyes, Andie stuck her tongue out at him but danced out of his reach before laughing and hurrying into the house before Chase could get her. She found Nora and Lucy sitting at the table, talking excitedly. "Okay, what's going on?" Andie asked.

Lucy grinned widely, motioning for Andie to sit with them at the table with her finger. "C'mon D. Girl talk."

Andie took a step back. Her eyes holding fear slightly, talks with Lucy were never fun. "Talk about what Lucy?"

The tan skinned girl rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Sit." She said sternly. "You need to spend time with me and Nora. We've been cooked up down in that basement with children and men."

Andie chuckled but did as she was told. She sat across from Nora and Lucy just in case she had to make a run for it. "Okay so you've been stuck with children and men. What do you guys want to talk about?"

Nora smiled and looked at Andie closely, "You and Chase are getting pretty close girl." She said in a teasing way. Andie's eyes widened and she fought down a blush. "Shut up."

Nora smiled, "Don't worry girl." Nora glanced out of the window to see Chase and Tyler talking with each other, Aydan in Chase's arms and Charlie in Tyler's. "At least they're getting along now." She muttered.

"I know right." Andie replied. "So Lucy, if this all you guys wanted to talk about then I'm gonna go back outside."

Lucy waved her finger and tisked at Andie. "Lighten up D. Why don't you want to chill with us?"

"Cause my insanely hot boyfriend is out there waiting for me." Andie replied dryly. "And I'm sure Miles would love for you to go give him some attention."

At this the girls laughed and Lucy wiggled her eyebrows. "So that's why you're so attached huh?" She asked teasingly.

Andie rolled her eyes, realizing the hole she dug herself into. "If it gets me back outside faster than sure." She said, her lips twitching.

Nora smiled at Andie, "Hmm I think Andie's sprung." She teased, singing. "She's sprung, now he's got her, got her doing what she'd never do."

Andie's eyes widened and she covered Nora's mouth with her hand. "Have you lost your mind?!" Andie hissed.

Nora chuckled and nodded excitedly. Pulling Andie's hand away from her mouth, she gave her a full blown smile. "I like teasing you, its fun."

Andie rolled her eyes, "Well I'm glad I somehow became booked as you guys entertainment for this evening." She said. "Now if you'll please follow me out to the backyard you'll get a real show."

Lucy raised her eyebrows curiously then looked to Nora, standing from her seat. "Shall we?"

Andie's jaw dropped. "Damn it." She cursed plopping back down in her seat. "I was bluffing."

Nora smiled in triumph; she had just opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Moose traveled into the kitchen. "Moose!" Andie said smiling. "How's the neck?"

Moose's hand instantly rose to cover his neck, "It's good." He said. "Oddly though Chase has been really nice to me, so I suppose I owe you huh?"

Andie nodded, "Yes, yes you do."

Lucy blinked curiously. "What happened?"

"Um," Moose looked nervously at Andie.

She grinned at him, "There was an incident this morning." She said. "Moose almost lost his life."

Nora's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you guys if you let me go back out the backyard with Chase." Andie countered.

Lucy seemed satisfied. "If Moose nearly lost his life over something that deals with Chase, it's gotta be good. Tell us and you're free."

Andie cheered slightly and clapped her hands together. Moose tried to leave but Andie grabbed his arm, "Take a seat Moose." She plopped him down on the stool next to her.

"Okay, Moose, the brainiac that he is, decided to walk in on me and Chase this morning." Andie said cheerfully.

"Whoa!" Nora exclaimed. "Define walking in on you and Chase."

Andie smirked, "He walked in on us, Nora what does it usually mean when you get walked in on?"

"Guys, I don't really see the point of me being here." Moose said as he blushed under Lucy's shocked gaze

Lucy laughed, holding her face lightly. "You were fully going at it? And he just waltzed right in?!"

"Not fully." Andie said. "But we were getting there. And yea he just waltzed right in. Moose, why didn't you knock?"

When all three girls turned to look at him, Moose shrugged, his blush causing him to look like a tomato. "I didn't think you guys were even up yet."

Nora chuckled, "How far were you guys?"

Moose tried to jump up but Andie had a tight hold on him. "You owe me." She told him simply.

"Alright after this I'm going back outside and neither of you can breathe a word of this to Chase because he'll flip like he did this morning." Andie said holding out her fist. "Deal?"

Nora nodded and hit her fist with her own. "Deal." They both looked at Lucy.

Andie smirked at Lucy, "It's either you say deal or I'll go dump you in the pool."

Lucy chuckled before banging her fist. "Deal."

Andie grinned at them. "Um, how far did we go?" She paused for a moment. "Oh yea I had my shirt off and I was working on his boxers."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Moose exclaimed.

"Poor Moose." Lucy said, shaking with laughter.

Nora laughed as Andie let go of Moose and he hurried out of the kitchen. Muttering not so nice things under his breath. Andie then stood up and hit the table lightly with her hands. "That's all for this evening, I hope you enjoyed the show and I'll be here every Thursday."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Just be sure to visit every now and then, Chase doesn't own you ya know."

Andie smiled, "You can come visit me too." She said quietly. "I think we made a breakthrough today." She looked out the window, smiling as she watched Brandy and Sophie talk with Blake and Cable.

Andie gave the two girls one last smile before hurrying outside. She quickly found Chase and without warning jumped into his arms. "Hey Boy Band, you miss me?"

Chase laughed at her thoroughness but spun around excitedly with her in his arms. He stopped before holding her close, nuzzling her cheek. "Always."

Andie smiled, burying her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. When she felt her feet touch the ground again she smiled up at him. "Today's been a good day." She said happily. "I'm glad; I think we need a day to just relax."

He nodded, pulling her close to him and resting his head on her shoulder. "We'll do it more often. Take breaks in between the shifts of work."

Andie smiled, "Sounds like a plan boy band." She kissed his ear and snuggled closer to him.

"Hey Andie, you and Chase want to play?" Andie stood on her tip toes to look over Chase's shoulder. Alex stood holding a football in his hand. Andie raised an eyebrow and looked at Chase. "You want to play?" She asked.

Chase kissed her cheek. "Sure."

The football game was nothing short of amusing. Each team containing half humans and half creatures. Andie's team was up by a few more points, and the last play ended in a giant dog pile. The ruckus was silenced when there was a loud boom.

After a few moments Chase burst out laughing and threw the remainders of the tattered ball on Tyler's head. "Whoops...guess we call it a tie." He said as Alex and Charlie snickered.

Andie couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from her as looked at the poor football that they'd popped. "Yep." Nora said untangling herself from the mess of people. "It's a tie, but I say that Missy popped it."

Missy's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Chase did it, he had it when it finally turned up again, and he did it!"

Chase rolled away from the pile, standing up and brushing off his jeans. "Oh please Missy; you're the one with the nails. What did I pop it with, my teeth?"

Missy nodded, "Exactly." She said. "He just admitted it." Andie grinned as she too rolled away from all the people. "Dang Boy Band," She teased smiling. "Why'd you have to go and end the game, mad you were losing?" As she talked, Andie backed away, just in case.

"That's ridiculous, as if I'd put a football that all of your disgusting human hands have touched...god knows what you've been doing with them." He snorted, running a hand through his hair.

All of them laughed out loud and Tyler chucked the remains of the football at Chase's head. Andie smiled and helped Camille up as they all started to walk away, checking to see if they had any injuries.

"I think my body will be bruised." Andie said wincing as she ran a hand down her side.

"What about you Chase?" Nora asked rubbing her bright red arm. "Any injuries?"

"Of course not." He replied, taking humor that she'd even think that. But his attention turned to Andie and he took her wrist and pulled her to him. Chase began to inspect her very carefully, concern forming in his eyes. "Bruised? Where? Who did it!?" He demanded, the last part coming out as a growl.

Andie rolled her eyes, "I believe you did it Boy Band." She laughed. She let him lift her shirt to run his fingers over the dark blue bruise on her right side. "It doesn't really hurt," She said holding back a wince. "I'm fine."

Chase didn't seem so convinced and whined softly so only she could hear. He bent over to brush his lips carefully over her tender skin. "I'm sorry." He murmured truthfully. Chase never wanted to hurt Andie, even if it was just play.

Andie smiled slightly. "It's alright Chase," She said. "I'm fine seriously, besides if you don't get hurt playing football then you weren't playing right." She offered him a smile and scratched the back of his head.

He sighed and let her shirt fall before standing up to look down at her again. "It's not alright, I should never hurt you no matter what, but thanks for being nice."

Andie rolled her eyes, "I'm not made of glass Boy Band." She said. "You didn't hurt me, I'm not crying and I'm not bleeding therefore I'm not hurt." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "Please let it go?" She asked softly.

"Let it go?" Chase repeated the words slowly as he blinked down into her eyes. She had asked him to do that before. He didn't remember where or why, but he remembered she had. And so had he. He sighed and nodded, resting his head on her shoulder. He'd lied to Nora. He had a headache.

Andie frowned slowly; he had this weird look in his eyes before he rested his head on her shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked, frowning. "What's wrong with Let it go?"

"When have you asked me that before?" He asked her softly, not lifting his head or opening his eyes.

Andie's eyes widened. "You remember me asking you that?" She whispered.

"Yes...I don't know why though. I don't know where we were or what it was about. I just know you did...have I told you that too?"

Andie lifted Chase's head off her shoulder and stared at him in shock. "You did, a long time ago." She said softly. "I had gotten kicked out of MSA and you asked me not leave the crew and I asked you to let it go." She paused. "And you said it to me when I found out that Tuck had beaten you up."

Chase's eyes narrowed slowly as he thought, not making contact with her. "You were mad at me?"

Andie shook her head. "More like worried." She said. "You looked horrible and I couldn't believe Tuck had done that to you." She tried to meet his eyes. "You remember anything else about that?"

"We danced the salsa the night you got beat up." She said softly. "And we almost kissed in a tree."

For a moment his eyes darted back to hers. "Why didn't we kiss?"

Andie smiled, "A truck's headlights interrupted us."

But Chase was not smiling, he was frowning, his eyes concentrated blankly in front of him. "That's why Tuck beat me up? He likes you?"

Andie nodded, "That's part of it." She paused. "That's probably the biggest the part, but we also pulled a prank on him and put a fish in his vent in his house."

"In the vent...I did it..."

Andie's eyes widened and her face broke out into a huge grin. "Yea, you did it." She held his face tighter. "You thought it'd be funny."

"That and, he humiliated me..."Chase said slowly, still not looking at her directly.

Andie rolled her eyes, leave it to Chase. "Yes he did," She said. "He humiliated all of us." She paused. "Can you remember the first time you saw me?"

Chase sighed and shook his head. "It's not like that Andie, can't you see? I don't remember any of this. I _know_...But I don't know until you tell me. Just like I knew you were mine. Blake and Alex are my brothers. That is my house. MSA was our school. Who and what is not important to me...I only know when it's put in front of me."

"I don't remember being a human. I know that I did things...I don't know why my brain clouds the memories, but when you tell me I can see them again."

Andie bit her lip. "It was at MSA, I came in for my audition and you said hi to me." She smirked slightly. "You looked liked you'd just been hit in the head."

"No." He answered her softly. "That was the second time."

Frowning, Andie stared at him. "What?" She asked. "We met before that?"

Chase turned his eyes to look back at her once again. "You asked me if I remembered the first time I saw you...that wasn't the first time. I saw you before that."

Andie's frown deepened. "Really?" She asked. "When?" She didn't remember meeting Chase before that. Was she losing her memory now?

He closed his eyes and sighed, letting go of her. "I told you already, I can't _remember_."

Andie frowned for a moment. She tried to think hard, when had seen Chase before that? She hadn't. Closing her eyes, Andie tried to remember when he could have possibly seen her before that. Just when she was about to give up on it and say that she was losing her memory as well, Andie remembered something.

"Everybody's just hating on you 'cause you're dope." She whispered.

A small smile pressed to his face and his eyes opened again. "How could you not know that was me?"

Andie smiled as well. "Cause I completely forgot about it." She said. "I had a lot on my mind that night." She stared up at him. "It all makes sense now." She muttered.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What makes sense?" He asked curiously at her tone change.

"You looking at me the way you did on my audition." She told him. "You looked at me like you couldn't believe it was me." She smiled.

At this Chase smiled warmly. "I couldn't believe the insanely beautiful, dope dancer was auditioning at the same school." He corrected.

Blushing, Andie rolled her eyes. "No mushiness Boy Band." She teased. "Hmm, okay this is interesting though that your mind won't let you see things from the past until you're told about them." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

Chase wrapped his arms around her and stroked her backside as he blinked down at her. "Does anyone else remember anything?"

Andie opened her mouth to answer but closed it. "I have no idea." She said finally. "I've never really asked them."

"Why don't we do that now then?" He asked, taking her hand in his and began to lead her back to the house. On their way in, they passed Moose who was with Sophie and Chase grabbed Moose's arm to stop him. "Hey Moose, do you remember anything about being a human at all?" He questioned, ignoring the look of fear that crossed the younger boy's face.

Moose looked up at Chase; he frowned at his question, trying hard to remember anything about his human life. He turned to look at Sophie who was frowning as well. After a moment or two, Moose shook his head. "No I don't." He said softly. "Why don't I remember?"

Andie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "We're not sure just yet Moose." She said. Why was it that only she could remember?

Chase sighed and let go of Moose, turning back to Andie. He didn't make eye contact with her as he spoke. "You can't imagine how frustrating this is..."

Andie cupped his cheek. "I think I'm starting to understand." She said quietly. "Come on let's go do a double check, just to make sure." She took his hand tightly in hers and pulled him toward the table that they'd set up outside.

"Hair," She said seeing as he was the closet one to her. "Can you remember anything about your human life?"

Hair stopped laughing and talking with the others to blink up at Andie. He scratched his face for a moment, thinking, and then shook his head. "No, I don't. That's weird."

Andie let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at Chase. "This is not good." She said quietly. "I wonder why only I can remember," She looked up at Chase. "I was turned just like everyone else, right?"

Chase thought for a moment as Hair went back to the conversation at the table. He sighed and took Andie's hand, leading her inside where it was quiet and sat down on the couch in the living room. "I don't know how everyone else was turned...I would imagine they were bitten. But I thought you said you were starting to understand?"

"How frustrated you are yea." She nodded. "Cause it's frustrating that I can remember and you guys can't, it's frustrating me to no end because now I'm starting to think there's something wrong with me."

He took Andie's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers. "There is nothing wrong with you Andie." Chase told her sternly.

Andie bit her lip and frowned, not meeting his eyes. She didn't believe him, not really anyway. "Hold the phone." She said suddenly. "You said that everyone else was bitten right? You never bit me."

Chase saw her uncertain expression and was about to severely argue his case with her until she asked him a new question. "No, I didn't. You were too afraid and I didn't want to break what small trust you already had for me. It doesn't matter though. It's not the bite itself that infects."

Andie sighed sadly, her mind thinking fast. "Then I don't know what it is, but you can't deny that there is something wrong with me." She looked up at him. "Either that or there's something wrong with you guys. But seeing as how I'm the only one who remembers I'd said it was me."

"Stop it." He told her, frowning and letting her face go to pull her into his lap. "There's nothing wrong with anyone, you're just unique." Chase told her softly, moving her bangs out of her face.

Andie snuggled close to him and snorted, "Unique here is having the meaning of being not right." She muttered. She couldn't help, it made the creature in her feel retarded and the human part of her was frustrated beyond belief.

Chase held her to him tightly, tracing shapes along her back with the tip of his fingers as he nuzzled her head. He purred slightly, hoping it would calm her. "None of us are right Andie. I would much rather remember at all than be a mindless animal..."

Smiling, Andie nodded slightly. "Me too," She said quietly. She looked up at him and kissed him gently.

He kissed her back tenderly before giving her small kisses along her face and then down her neck. "Good. No more of that then, yes?"

Andie smiled, "Yes." She nodded. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching scalp at different places. They heard Sarah and Fly call out the backdoor that dinner was ready but neither of them moved. "She means dinner for the humans." Andie said quietly. "I guess we should eat at the same time huh?"

Not wanting to move from getting his head scratched, Chase grunted before nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Yes." He sighed. "This time I'll get the meat, and you get the family. We'll eat out side."

Andie nodded, slowly standing from his lap. "Aye aye Captain." She said saluting him before running out of the living room. She bounded out into the backyard; the family were the only ones out there. "We're gonna eat out here." She told them.

As Andie rounded up the family at the outside table, Chase indiscreetly pulled the large slabs of meat stored in the second fridge of the rec. room. He sighed when he realized they'd only have enough for a filly dinner and a small breakfast. Good thing they began their new hunting schedule. The first group, whomever that would be, would be ordered to bring back enough food for two days, even though they would hunt every day. No reason not to over prepare, right? After closing the back door with his foot, Chase let the drop to the table and stood back so Andie could direct the portions as she had done before. He didn't know why, but he thought it only fair she be in charge of that.

Andie got the meat all handed out evenly so that everyone had enough. She sat down next to Chase and thought for a moment. "So who you do you want to send out first to get food?" She asked quietly before ripping into her own meat.

Draping one arm over the chair behind Andie and the other picking up a small piece Chase thought carefully. "I want an even group with every station. Someone always home, someone with the humans hunting party, and a decent people hunting...why don't we see who volunteers for once? Give them the option of their first shift?" He suggested to her as he took his first bite.

Andie nodded, still chewing on a piece of meat. "Okay, so we're sending the humans to the grocery stores for their food." She paused. "We should send them in the car. That way they'll be quick and can carry more." She glanced at the family. "And as for who volunteers, let's wait until after dinner, yea?"

"Of course." He said, already finishing most of his portion. "But where do you want to be tomorrow?"

Andie shrugged, "We're gonna put you in charge of breaking us up." She said smiling. "Where do you want me to go?"

Chase sighed, his hand that was draped across her shoulder tracing outlines on her back. "I don't want to be away from you, but we have to be...I don't even like there being three groups, but there's no other way." He looked back up at her. "You told me the other day you wanted to hunt next time. How about you lead the hunt tomorrow then?"

Andie nodded smiling. "Sounds like fun, where will you go?"

"Wherever I'm needed. Depending on who's staying home and who is with the humans I'll make the decision then."

Andie nodded and leaned into the crook of his arm watching the family finish up dinner. She glanced up at Chase before looking back at the family, it really was like they were the parents and everyone else, including the humans were their children. Whether or not Chase wanted to admit it. Andie looked up in the sky for a moment and watched the stars twinkle; it probably wasn't safe for them to be outside since the sun had gone down. And just when she was about to tell Chase that she thought they should go in, Sophie who was sitting at the other end of the table looked around. "Do you guys smell that?" She asked.

Chase immediately got to his feet, a small grimace forming on his lips. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air carefully. "Something is burning...far away."

He moved away from the table, over to the wall of the house. "Stay here." He ordered them over his shoulder before ascending easily up the wall and pulling himself to the rooftop.

Human eyes wouldn't be able to see the large flames from miles away. Human senses wouldn't be able to smell the burning and rotting flesh that came from the direction. But Chase was no human, and he snorted at the mix of the two smells. He just had to conveniently live on the edge of town...

Leaping down from the roof he walked slowly back over the table, meeting eyes with only Andie. "The creatures have moved on to the next town."

Andie thought about jumping up and saying 'Ha! Told you so' but she found that she couldn't. She was a little too shocked to do it, so she slowly got to her feet and began to climb the wall. She needed to see as well, she took Chase's word, she just wanted to see.

"That's not good." Moose said standing up as well. He too went over to the wall and soon the entire family was climbing it. Andie got there first and she perched on her toes right on the edge. She frowned deeply and sadly at the flames. Closing her eyes, she turned her head so that her right ear was facing the town. She listened for a moment, ignoring for the time being, Chase as he perched next to her. But her eyes snapped open when her ears caught the sound of people screaming and things blowing up.

Chase put a hand on her shoulder, frowning. "There's nothing we can do." He said calmly, as if reading her thoughts. It wasn't hard though, he could see the expression on her face.

"But," Andie whispered. She didn't like listening to people die. And she could hear it all clearly right now, women and children screaming. "I've gotta get down." She muttered more to herself than anyone and she jumped down from the roof, landing with a soft thud on the ground.

Hugging herself, Andie frowned. "I really need to work on my emotions." She muttered. It was horrible, Chase couldn't remember anything and she was having trouble controlling her emotions. "What a lovely couple we make."

"What?" Chase asked as he landed beside her.

Andie looked up at him. "Nothing," She said shaking her head. "Just talking to myself."

But Chase wasn't convinced. He frowned and crossed his arms. "You're thinking about it again, you have the same look on your face."

"Thinking about..."Andie frowned confused. "What?" She looked up at him.

He took a step towards her until there was nothing but a small gap between them. "You're bothered about yourself...and me apparently. Unless you're a couple with someone else?"

Andie rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "I was being sarcastic." She told him. "And I'm more bothered with myself than you. I'm not used to acting this way…And no I'm not a couple with someone else." She added.

Chase grinned slightly. "Well that's good to know. But you're not used to acting what way?"

"Letting my emotions show." She explained. "I never used to before and now I feel like a...girl...for doing so."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know Andie, I'd actually appreciate it if you showed your emotions."

Andie tilted her head and frowned. "Really?" She asked. "Why?"

"Why not?" Chase countered reaching over to trace her cheekbone with his fingertips, then cupping her cheek softly.

Andie leaned into his hands. "It makes me feel...weird doing that." She looked up at him. "Like I said I've never done it before. It's not part of my job description."

"And what is that?" He snorted, his other arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to close the gap between them.

"Hmm," Andie pretended to think. "Um in my job description it clearly states that I'm to make sure everyone is safe, make sure everyone eats, and love you. Nowhere does it say that I have to show emotions." She grinned up at him.

Chase narrowed his eyes at her, but smiled crookedly. "Those are your instincts Andie, you aren't working anywhere. I do know _that_."

Rolling her eyes, Andie wrapped her arms around his neck. "You missed the sarcasm Boy Band." She teased. Then she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. "Is it almost bedtime?" She asked yawning.

He chuckled, resting his head on top of hers and swaying with her in his arms. "Yes love, if you'd like it to be."

Andie nodded against his chest. "Can we watch a movie first?" She whispered. "I want to watch...I don't even know, but I want to watch a movie."

Chase kissed the top of her head before scooping her up in his arms, grinning at the look she gave him and making his way through the house and to their room. "What kind of movie?"

Andie thought for a moment, "How about something scary?" She asked. "I want to see if they still scare me. Seeing as how I'm all big and tough now." Andie sucked in a lot of air and held out her arms as if trying to say she had muscles.

Walking into their room and closing the door behind them with his foot, Chase let out a laugh before setting Andie down on the bed. "I'm not so sure about the big part Sunshine."

Andie narrowed her eyes at him. "And who tackled you today during football?" She cupped her hand around her ear, grinning widely at him.

Chase leaned forward and nipped her ear lightly, kissing her jaw line. "My tough, _little_ love did."

Andie's eyes widened before narrowing in anger. She let out a growl and lunged herself at Chase. She was not little.

He let himself be tackled backwards on the bed, laughing as she pinned him. "Andie give it a rest. Would you rather seem big in comparison to me?" Chase asked, looking up into her angry eyes with a smile on his face.

"Anything besides little." She growled. "I am NOT little." She sat on his stomach and thought for a moment. "I'm not small or tiny either."

Chase stroked her side as he looked up at her adoringly. "To me you are."

"That's not the point." Andie huffed. "I'm not little." She poked out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the mattress.

"Why does it bother you so much?" He asked raising an eyebrow but keeping his voice gentle.

"It just does." Andie muttered she avoided his eyes. She remembered all too well why being little bothered her.

Chase grinned with interest, sitting up slightly so Andie was straddling him. "Yes you do, tell me."

Andie still avoided his eyes but grabbed onto his shoulders when she felt like she was gonna fall. "It's just that when I use to hang out with Tyler and Mac before Skinny was born, I was the youngest. And they use to tease me about it. Calling me little and I was young so yea it made me mad, then one day, Tyler and Mac called me it and tickled me until I cried." She glared at his t-shirt. "That's why I don't like to be called little."

He smiled widely at her, finding her story very adorable. "See, now was that so bad? Of anyone, you should be comfortable with being this way around me."

Rolling her eyes, Andie shrugged. "Hmm you have no idea." She paused and smirked at him. "If I let you start to call me little, you have to keep it to a minimum, deal?"

Chase brushed his cheek against hers, purring softly for her. "And only so no one else hears, how about that?" As long as she was opening to him, he would compromise.

Andie nodded happily. "That could work." She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Now, movie time!"

Chase chuckled in amusement at Andie's behavior. Kicking off his shoes, he lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "What do you want to watch?

Andie shrugged, looking over at the stack of movies. She looked them over carefully. "Hey can we watch this?" She snatched the movie out of the stack and bounded over to the bed. Jumping on it, she waved the movie in front of his face quickly.

He rolled his eyes and snatched the movie from her to read it. "The Terminator?" Chase asked while raising an eyebrow.

Andie nodded excitedly. "Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip

Chase chuckled and kissed her puckered lip, nibbling it slightly before pulling back and handing her the movie. "Sure."

Andie gave a very rare squeal and took the movie from him. She just about ran over to the DVD player and popped the movie in. When it started to play she pumped her fists into the air in triumph before jumping on the bed and snuggling into Chase's side.

Her behavior was amusing and Chase blinked at her for a long moment before turning his attention to the movie. Like everything else, he didn't remember watching this movie but he knew what happened. It was one of his favorites...if that were possible.

Andie watched the movie intently, her fingers tracing shapes on Chase's stomach. She knew that Chase didn't remember watching this movie but she knew that it had been one of his favorites back when they were human. So she figured why not watch it now? But as they got to the middle of the movie, Andie could feel herself starting to get sleepy.

Surprisingly Chase didn't find himself drifting off to sleep during the movie at all. His attention was solely focused on it, minus the enjoyable feeling of Andie's gentle fingers on his stomach. That alone would be enough to put him to sleep but for now he was enjoying just lying there with her calmly and watching the movie.

Sneaking a glance up at Chase, Andie smiled. He seemed happy, therefore she was happy. Deciding that he wouldn't miss her, Andie closed her eyes and let out a slight sigh. She was sleepy and right now was the perfect time to go to sleep. Here, safe in Chase's arms watching one of his favorite movies. Her hand slowly stopped tracing circles on his stomach as she started to lose consciousness.

Feeling Andie's hand lie limp on his stomach and her breathing become deep and slow, Chase frowned and glanced down at her. She'd gone to sleep. He sighed and laid back against the pillow, reaching over to the nightstand to get the remote for the TV. He moved slowly so not to wake her and shut the TV off, dropping the remote to the floor beside him. For once Chase wasn't tired. There was too much on his mind so he merely lay there thinking. He ran his hand gently up and down Andie's back as he did so.

_Andie wasn't sure why, but she wasn't having a good dream. It was dark, so dark that she couldn't see anything. Not even with her enhanced vision. She glanced around and crouched down low to the ground. There was something there. Someone actually, they didn't smell familiar so Andie had to be on her guard. She growled out lowly when whoever it was got closer to her. Just then a bright light from up above turned on and Andie found herself staring at Chase. _

_Frowning, Andie titled her head. "Chase, what's going on?"_

_Chase simply glared at Andie. "What are you doing here?" He growled. _

_Andie backed up, he never growled at her. "Did--Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "Where is here?" _

_Chase's glare hardened. "You don't belong here Andie." He growled. "Go away, none of us want you here." _

_Andie's frown turned sad and her eyes filled with tears. What had she done? "Chase--I don't understand. What did I do?"_

_Andie reached out to touch his arm. "Don't touch me!" Chase snapped. "Get away from me Andie." Andie felt her tears start to pour over her cheeks. "Chase--" _

_He growled. "Get away you freak!" He yelled. Andie jumped before spinning around and starting to run._

Chase frowned when Andie's once peacefully sleeping body began to twitch and she growled or whimpered. Sitting up slightly, he rolled her onto her back and held her face to his. "Andie?" He asked softly, stroking her face. "Andie it's alright baby, it's just a dream." He hoped whatever it was would leave her be.

But Andie didn't stop running, she couldn't. She was being chased now, she knew so. They were after her and they were going to get her. She ran into something hard and claws gripped her face. "N-No!" She yelled trying to fight them off. "Get off me!"

Moving back quickly so she wouldn't hit him, Chase grabbed both her hands and pulled them down firmly. He held her face tightly. "Andie, wake up."

When her eyes snapped open, Andie sat up so fast that she and Chase banged heads. She ignored the suddenly pain in her forehead as her eyes searched the room frantically and her breath came out pants. "D-Damn it"

Chase hissed and held his forehead in pain, scooting back away from Andie in case she wasn't fully awake and attacked him further.

Andie looked at Chase wide eyed for a moment. "I-I'm sorry." She panted. Scooting away from him slightly, Andie couldn't stop her eyes from continuing to dart from place to place in the room.

He quickly scooted closer to her, his eyes filling with worry. "Andie what's wrong?"

Andie didn't answer at first, she was scared and she couldn't explain why. It was just a dream, she tried to tell herself. But then why did it feel so real. "I'm a freak." She whispered.

"What?" He asked, knowing well what she said but the word infuriated him. Chase immediately pulled her to him and took her face into his hands. "Andie, what brought this on? You were happy, we were happy. Everything was fine. I thought we talked about this..."

Andie shook her head furiously, trying to push him away. "I'm a freak, you said so." She muttered. She continued to try and push him away, her eyes not meeting his and fighting hard as to not to let the tears fall

"No I didn't!" Chase growled, angry she would even suggest such a thing. "It was just a dream Andie, I never said that to you. I love you."

Andie stopped moving instantly, maybe it wasn't a dream. He just growled at her, angrily. She tried to open her mouth to talk but she found that her voice wouldn't work. What was wrong with her? Why was getting so emotional all the sudden. She met Chase's eyes and tried to shove the fear out of them.

His eyes were full of emotion, mostly being fear and concern. "Andie, I promise it was just a dream. I'll do anything to prove it to you." Chase cooed softly in attempt to calm her.

Andie tried to calm her breathing down. Chase was right, it was just a dream. She slowly relaxed, not pushing against him anymore. She stared up at him for a moment, and then very slowly she leaned up and kissed him.

Chase knew she was just scared and uneasy from her dream. She was doing this to cover up, but he couldn't push her away. Pulling her closer to him he kissed her lovingly before moving to place gentle kisses along her face, jaw line, and neck. He nuzzled her throat and planted one last kiss before looking up into her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, Andie swallowed before answering. "N-No," She whispered. "I'm tired of this; I don't even care about the dream."

He stroked her face with his thumbs and nuzzled her forehead. Andie's distress was becoming his own, and Chase didn't like it. "Tired of what?"

"Getting so damn emotional." Andie growled into his chest. "I hate it." She rubbed her face in his shirt, wiping the tears away. Peeking up at him, Andie tried not to let even more tears fall over her cheeks.

"It's part of life." Chase told her gently, wiping the tear trails from her eyes. "It doesn't make you weak. It's what I'm here for Andie, and your family. You're supposed to be comfortable around us. There's nothing wrong with your emotions."

Andie rolled her eyes. "Yes there is." She sniffed slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't wanna go back to sleep."

He sighed and sat back, unsure of what to tell her. Chase stared blankly down at the bed sheets as he thought. "You need sleep, it's late and we have a big day ahead of us."

"I'll have nightmares." She whimpered. "You'll say that I'm a freak again in my nightmares."

Chase cringed when she said his name, frowned and looked away. So it was his fault she was being like this, he had made her so upset. "I'm sorry." He muttered pathetically.

Andie frowned, "What are you sorry for?" She asked. "You can't control my dreams."

He shook his head dismissively and began to pick at the bed sheets. "What can I do for you then since you don't want to sleep?"

Andie shrugged, "Talk to me, distract me," She let her shoulders sag. "Anything."

"Distract you from what?" Chase questioned, lifting his head to look at her and raising a brow. "You speak as if something is coming to get you."

Andie bit her lip, "I just get this feeling." She whispered. "Like something is coming to get me, the Boogie man or something like that." She glanced at him. "It's childish I know, but still I can't help but think..."

Chase frowned, his hands clenching the bed tightly. "Nothing is going to get you Andie, I won't let it. And it's not childish, we're not exactly living in the safest place right now."

Andie nodded slightly, picking at the bed sheet, doing anything to avoid looking at him. She looked out the window and could still see smoke in the air. She frowned for a moment, "I keep getting the feeling that no where's going to be safe pretty soon."

"Stop thinking like that. We're going to be fine." Chase told her as calmly as he could. He didn't like that she was avoiding eye contact with him. The dream really upset her, he had to calm her somehow. A thought came to his mind of how she'd comforted him when he was stressed. Scooting over to sit beside her, Chase placed his hands firmly on her shoulders and made her turn around. He applied a small amount of pressure to make her lie on her stomach and then proceeded to massage her back gently, running his fingers over her shoulder blades and muscles as she'd done to him before.

Andie closed her eyes as Chase's fingers ran over her back. It felt so good, she purred slightly and sunk even deeper into the bed. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep in fear she'd have nightmares again and they'd be back to the drawing board. "Chase," She murmured. "That's making me sleepy."

"I know." He said softly, bending over to kiss the crook of her neck. "As long as you relax."

"But," She murmured. "Didn't I just say I don't wanna sleep?" She tried to glare at him over her shoulder but it didn't work. Her eyelids were getting heavier and her breathes were starting to slow down.

Chase chuckled and rolled her over so he was leaning over her. "Then what do you want me to do, hmm?" He asked, leaning over and running his lips and nose along her neck. "You want me to help you relax and take your mind away, but you don't want to sleep."

Andie closed her eyes and smiled. Shrugging slightly, "What can I say?" She murmured. "I like being difficult."

He nipped at the tendons in her throat, growling lowly. "You must. It's a frequent thing with you."

Andie growled playfully. "You know you love it." She teased running her fingers through his thick hair

Chase grinned, knowing now that she was distracted and no longer worried. He lifted his head slightly so their noses were touching and smiled down at her. "No, I love _you_."

Andie rolled her eyes again. "Same difference." She muttered staring up at him. She hummed to herself for a moment as she and Chase stared up at each other. She could stay like that forever.

His eyes softened and he gave her an Eskimo kiss, enjoying the hum that came from her throat. "You like to do that, don't you?" He smiled slightly before continuing.

"Your cute little humming."

Andie's eyes narrowed at the little part. But she let it go, "I do." She nodded. "It...makes me calm and happy."

Chase grinned wider and nuzzled her throat again, purring. "Me too." He said in barely a whisper.

Andie smiled up at him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now what?" She asked smirking.

"I dunno." He said, furrowing his brow and sitting back some. "Whatever will keep you awake and not make you sleepy, right? How 'bout a book?"

Andie propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow. "A book huh?" She asked smirking. But after a moment or two she sighed. "Alright, alright, if you really want me to try to sleep again I will." She muttered something else under breath before chuckling darkly to herself.

"What was that?" Chase asked, tilting his head to the side.

Grinning, Andie shook her head. "Nothing dear." She said. "Just talking to myself." She patted the spot on the bed next to her, still grinning.

He gave her a look before rolling over onto his side and propping his head up to stare down at her. "Something doesn't quite convince me so."

Andie smiled and laid her head on the pillow. "I was talking to myself." She said. "Now, let's focus on sleep." She muttered the last word before snuggling close to Chase.

Chase purred and pulled her closed to him, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever you say, love."

**Whew that was a long chapter lol. We figured since we haven't been updating as regularly as normal we'd give you an extra long chapter. We hope you liked it though, this one was just a day of like relaxation for them lol.**

**Gweaks and Danyi**


End file.
